


Trust

by Jubilee44



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Anxiety, Arguing, Crime Scenes, Dan is a literal gem, Developing Relationship, Domestic Violence, F/M, Fantasizing, Foreplay, Injury, Injury Recovery, Intimacy, Journalism, Kidnapping, Kissing, M/M, Mentions of Cancer, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, No graphic sex, No one tell me otherwise, Oscorp - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abuse, Past Suicide Attempt, Physical Abuse, Polyamory, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance, Sexual Tension, Sort of? - Freeform, Swearing, Trauma, Trust Issues, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2019-09-24 05:15:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 62,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17094581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jubilee44/pseuds/Jubilee44
Summary: Jenna moves in across from Eddie and Venom after escaping an abusive relationship. Within hours of meeting the journalist, her ex-boyfriend winds up dead and she comes face to face with the creature terrorizing San Francisco.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at Venom fanfiction. I'm not sure how it'll go, any comments, criticism, or suggestions are greatly welcome. I have thick skin so lay it on me.

            Jenna knew she probably should have been at the peak of her life. She was in her mid-thirties which was the new twenties for Millenials. She had the opportunity to be a little selfish because she wasn’t married, had no kids, and was young.

            But it seemed like at every turn, Jenna was hitting obstacles. She grew up in a dysfunctional family but always blamed herself for her increasingly worse relationships. Her last boyfriend landed her in the hospital with three broken ribs, a broken nose, and a black eye. With some friends’ help, Jenna managed to escape and get herself into a new apartment. It was a pretty shitty one in a pretty run down part of the city, but she was free.

 

            **“There is someone in pain by our door.”** Venom brought Eddie’s attention up from his phone as he walked upstairs.

            “Huh?” The journalist jogged up the last flight of stairs in alarm.

            “ **She is in pain.”**

A woman was hauling boxes into the apartment across from Eddie’s. Venom appeared to be right. The woman looked young but in visible pain as she lifted the boxes. She walked with a slight hitch in her step as well.

            **“Your pulse quickened. You think she is beautiful.”** Venom’s deep voice was inquiring but had a hint of jealousy.

            Their relationship had been delicate. There wasn’t a Wikihow article about falling in love with your parasi-ahem, symbiote. But Venom was comforting and understood Eddie. There were a lot of factors to that, but Venom didn’t have to be in his mind to get him. And yet, there were the logistics of that matter.

            Could a human date an alien?

            Could someone date what was physically attached to them?

            Would he technically be dating himself because they were basically one entity now?

            Could a relationship work if you had zero alone time?

            Not that Eddie was annoyed; Venom was starting to understand boundaries.

            _“Nah bud, you’re my number one.”_ Eddie comforted the symbiote as he walked to his door.

            “ **You cannot deny physical signs, Eddie.”**

            The journalist fished for his keys and glanced over his shoulder. The woman came back out of her apartment and caught his gaze.

            “Hey, I’m Eddie.” He reached over to shake her hand.

            She pushed a strand of auburn hair off her sweaty forehead. “Oh, hi. I’m Jenna.” She shook his hand. “Guess we’re going to be neighbors now.” She gave him a polite smile.

            “Yeah, I was actually glad to see the last tenant go. You don’t happen to play guitar do you?” Eddie tried to joke but he could see the marks left from the beating she’d sustained just a week before. He couldn’t say for sure what the cause was, but he got a sinking feeling in his gut that it wasn’t accidental.

            “No, just sing in the shower sometimes. I hope the walls aren’t _that_ thin.” Jenna replied in a light-hearted manner. But she was wary. “Are you going to do a news report on me if I do?” She teased.

            Eddie looked a little surprised, then let out a short, sheepish laugh. “You watched my segment.”

            “I did. I was sad to hear you weren’t on the air anymore. But, aren’t there rumors flying around that you were starting up again?”

            “Yeah, no.” He shrugged and stuck his hands in his pockets. “Just rumors.”

            “Oh.” Jenna leaned against the doorframe. “So, what do you do now?”

            “Y’know, writing and just sticking my nose into places I don’t belong.” He cracked a wise smile.

            **“She appears to like you.”** Venom had been uncharacteristically quiet through the exchange.

            “Sounds exciting.” Jena picked up a lamp to bring inside. “I guess you have a lot to report about after everything with the Life Foundation. And that crazy…monster or whatever is running around San Francisco.”

            **“Monster?!”**

            _“It’s a compliment.”_

            “Although, it lowered rent here, so that’s good.” Jenna shrugged. “Whatever it is, I guess it’s going after criminals.” She noted. “Wish he’d go after my ex-boyfriend.” The woman muttered more to herself than to her new neighbor.

            Eddie’s blood ran cold because, despite her quiet voice, he had heard her loud and clear.

            **“Her boyfriend did that to her?”**

            “ _I dunno, bud, maybe.”_ But Eddie felt just as angry. The woman couldn’t have been more than 5’5 and looked harmless. He couldn’t imagine a man beating her up.

            **“We must find him and rip out his heart and eat his head and then…”**

            The symbiote continued ranting angrily as Eddie stood stock still in the hallway.

            Jenna gave him a puzzled look. “Are you okay? You look exhausted.”

            Eddie stopped listening to Venom’s violent plans. He nodded and cleared his throat. “Yeah, totally. I’m really tired. D'you need help with these?” He gestured to the last two boxes in the hallway.

            “No, thank you.” Jenna shook her head. “You’re tired, I don’t want to work you to death.” She declined. Truthfully, she wanted nothing to do with men for a long time. There was no way she was going to lay all of her trust in someone only to wind up in the hospital again. Eddie could have been a nice guy but she wasn’t taking any more chances. No one was ever what they seemed on first glance.

            “You sure?”

            “Yep, got it. Thank you, though.” Jenna pushed one of the boxes into her apartment.

            “Alright, well…here.” Eddie grabbed a business card out of his wallet. It had been a while since he’d had one. Even though he was still freelancing, it felt like an accomplishment. Venom had griped about not being listed on the card. After all, he went along with Eddie on his interviews even the boring ones. The symbiote enjoyed chasing bad guys much more.

            “My cell number is on there.” Eddie gave Jenna the card. “If you need anything, just let me know. You can call or text doesn’t matter what time.” He smiled.

            Jenna looked at his name printed above his number on the simple white card. “Thank you, Eddie, that means a lot to me.” She said but her nerve endings flared in anxiety.

            “No problem.” The journalist turned and entered his apartment.

            Jenna brought the last box inside and closed the door. She turned the lock and slid the latch in place. She stared at the door for a moment, wondering how hard it would be to add a few extra locks. The fear of her ex-boyfriend finding her was constantly looming in the back of her mind, ever since she made a police report and left the hospital. Her friends insisted she file charges, even though she was terrified.

            Her mind was in a perpetual state of anxiety as she just waited for the day her ex turned up again. Tyler’s anger was ruthless and once he found out he was being charged it was inevitable he would track her down. Jenna worried for her friends and family because they would be the first to be questioned about her location.

            Maybe she should have stayed to save everyone else the angst.

            Jenna shook the dark thought away. She was alive because she left. The police station was aware of the situation so they could get restraining orders if they needed. It just wouldn’t be easy.

            She eyed Eddie’s card in her hand but decided to keep it. She supposed it would be a good idea to have a neighbor’s number.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the great feedback already!

            **“Eddie.”**

            Venom’s stern voice woke up his host fairly quickly. The symbiote had made Eddie a much lighter sleeper than he ever had been before.

            Groggy and startled, Eddie sat up in the tangled mess of his bed sheets. “What? What? What time is it, Ven?” He grabbed his phone to see that it was only nine o’clock at night. His ‘quick afternoon nap’ had turned into a deep sleep. He figured the symbiote was starving and just wanted to eat.

            **“Does not matter! Get up!”** Black ropes shot out from Eddie’s torso and grabbed onto the bed frame to force him to his feet.

            “Alright, alright!” Eddie stumbled to his feet, batting Venom away. “What is going on, man?”

            “ **There is someone outside Jenna’s door.”**

            Eddie went to his front room and began to hear a disturbance in the hallway.

            “Jenna, for fuck’s sake just let me in!” A harsh voice accompanied banging on the door across from Eddie’s.

            “Tyler, just go away!” Jenna’s voice was slightly more muffled from the safety of her apartment. But there was intense fear and panic in her tone.

            “God, you stupid bitch, just open the door!”

            Eddie crept across the room to look through the peephole. A large guy stood in the hallway. His body was tense as he continued pounding on the weak door.

            **“What are we waiting for? Let’s eat his face!”** Venom roared and threatened to take control.

            “No, stop.” Eddie hushed him. “It could just be an argument.” He was slightly hesitant to get involved because it would ultimately mean Venom trashing the apartment building (again) and scaring Jenna. And it would be for nothing if it were just a harmless argument between exes.

            “ **She is scared!”** Venom was incredulous at Eddie’s lack of action.

            “Just wait!” Tyler began shouting again. “When I kick this door down, you’re going to regret going to the police. Your dumbass friends won’t even be able to recognize you when I’m through with you!”

            **“Is that enough reason to eat his head off?”**

            “Yep, let’s do this.” Eddie threw open his door so hard it almost flew off the hinges.

            “Hey!” Venom’s bass tone was starting to already take over his voice. “You can get the hell outta here, she doesn’t want to see you.”

            Jenna’s boyfriend turned around and recoiled in fear when he saw Venom’s full figure standing over him. “What the fuck?!” He shouted.

            “ **You don’t seem to understand basic human decency. You have made a big mistake, what do you think that mistake was?”** Venom’s head tilted to the side as he bared his teeth. Eddie expected him to just finish the guy off as soon as he turned around, but the symbiote had a habit of playing with his food.

            The man was cowering in fear, his eyes desperately scouting out an escape route. “Man, I’m sorry.” He stammered.

            **“And what are you sorry for?”** Venom crouched down to come close to the man’s sweaty face.

            “Sh-she ratted me out to the police. I dunno I…”

            Venom growled and grabbed him by the shoulder making him scream in panic. **“Wrong answer.”** He was done with playing around and unhinged his jaw to bit off the man’s head. But he didn’t swallow him whole. Instead, he threw the decapitated body out of the nearby window.

            Jenna’s door slowly opened and she peered out. A strangled scream left her mouth as she found not her abusive ex, but San Francisco’s monster vigilante.

            Venom didn’t move so he wouldn’t frighten her further. “ **Do not be afraid, Jenna.”** He spoke in a quieter voice to reassure her. “ **I would never harm you.”**

            Jenna stared at him in utter shock. She couldn’t move her tight grip from her doorknob and she couldn’t run. Her feet felt cemented to the ground. “H-how do you know my name?” She sputtered.

            “ **I would call the police and inform them what has occurred. Tell them the truth.”** Venom told her as a commotion started to kick up on the streets below. “ **What matters now is he will not harm you again.”** The symbiote made a hasty exit out of the shattered window. He climbed up the building and stayed in the shadows. He perched on a nearby roof to watch the chaos below. They would have to wait to return to the building so Eddie could act like a confused bystander.

            _“You like her.”_ Eddie’s voice piped up from behind Venom’s shield-like form.

            **“She is innocent. I do not like bullies.”** Venom huffed.

 

            After about an hour, Eddie grabbed a few things from Mrs. Chen’s store and returned to the apartment building. Someone stopped him by the flight of stairs.

            “Area’s been roped off for an investigation.” The uniformed officer told him.

            “I live up there,” Eddie replied. “What happened?” He feigned ignorance of the situation around him.

            “There’s been an attack, sir.”

            “Is my neighbor okay?” He hoped that would be a good reason to be allowed past the tape. He was pretty good at getting into restricted areas with or without permission.

            “The young lady? Yeah, she wasn’t hurt she’s just in shock. They’re talking to her now.” He answered.

            “I can I make sure she’s okay? Please, I’m the only person she has right now.” Eddie was agitated but thought it would probably pass off as concern.

            The officer looked conflicted but finally lifted the yellow crime scene tape to allow him upstairs.

            **“Jenna’s in distress. Her heart is racing.”** Venom said as they ducked underneath the tape and hurried upstairs.

            “Well, she just saw you, handsome, I’m sure she’s still in shock.”

            **“Perhaps, but I sense something is wrong.”**

            Eddie found a crime investigation underway on their floor. Jenna was in her doorway shaking as a detective stood over her in an intimidating manner.

            “You need to tell me how your ex-boyfriend ended up killed after coming to your doorstep, Miss Prince.”

            “I told you, I have no idea. He was trying to get into my apartment. I heard him scream and the glass break so I opened my door. There was this creature just standing there.” She struggled to get the words out to recount what she saw. “The window was broken before I opened the door. I didn’t even see Tyler.”

            “You’re giving me this bullshit story that an alien bit your boyfriend’s head off an threw him out a fucking window?”

            “You’ve heard cases all over the city…”

            Eddie stepped in as Jenna tried to defend herself. “Whoa, I’m sorry, what’s goin’ on?”

            “Who the hell let you up here?” The detective snapped.

            “I think the better question is about your methods. You really think this woman decapitated her boyfriend, picked him up, and threw him out a window? Are you insane?” He wedged himself between Jenna and the man.

            “ **Let’s eat his head too. We are still hungry.”** Venom snarled.

            “This isn’t any of your business, Brock, move along.”

            “Oh, so you know me.” The journalist smiled. “Then you can probably guess that I can ask tough questions too. Here, since I’m your size and not a five-foot woman, you can pick on me instead.”

            The detective glared at him. “This is an ongoing investigation and she’s a suspect. You have no right to just…”

            “Find any blood in her apartment? On her? I can imagine it’s pretty hard to behead someone without getting any blood on your hands. In fact, did he even read you your rights?” Eddie glanced over his shoulder.

            Jenna met his eyes and shook her head. “No.” She answered quietly.

            Eddie turned back to the man with an overly exaggerated look of shock. “No kidding!” He tutted. “Doesn’t make your department look too good, officer.”

            “I didn’t know you were a lawyer on top of being a nosy douchebag.” The detective spat back at him but looked caught at the mention of Miranda rights.

            “Nah, just a nosy douchebag. But I do know a lawyer. In fact, we’re going to drop by her place now. Jenna’s not answering any more of your stupid questions.” Eddie replied. “Why don’t you grab a few things to stay over her house?” He said in a softer voice to his neighbor.

            Jenna still looked overwhelmed with shock. She didn’t argue or ask any questions though. Instead, she retreated into her apartment to pack a small bag.

            Eddie leaned against the doorframe with his arms crossed. “You’re probably in Captain Scott’s precinct. Or, I apologize, _was_ his precinct. He’s still got a few months left on his sentence, right?”

            The detective’s nostrils flared in anger at the mention of his deposed captain. “I could have you arrested for obstruction.” He snarled.

            “What did I expose him for?” Eddie played dumb just to get on his nerves. He wasn’t threatened with the petty offense. “Fraud? Corruption? Y’know I lose track sometimes. This will be a good one though, six-foot asshole detective threatens abused young woman. I can see the public outrage now.” Eddie’s eyes flashed gray for a moment as Venom vibrated with joy over the torment of the man.

            “Fuck off.” The detective spat before moving away from him.

            “Jenna’s lawyer is engaged to a doctor, maybe he can help your oversized ego!” Eddie yelled one final jab.

            **“That was funny. But I still wish we could have eaten his head. He is a bully as well.”**

 **“** Yeah, but he’s not a murderer, bud,” Eddie said under his breath.

            “ **Could be.”**

            “Yeah, I guess he could be.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote up a ton so I just wanted to post another longer chapter today before the holidays.

            Jenna walked beside Eddie in silence for a moment. More police cars passed them as they made their way to catch a cab. Eddie wasn’t too sure she would be up for going on his motorcycle so he didn’t offer. They stood by the curb in silence before Jenna finally spoke up.

            “I swear to God, I didn’t kill him.” Her voice was thick with tears. “I never…I would never hurt him. I couldn’t do something like that.”

            **“Tell her.”** Venom commanded.

            Eddie just shrugged him off. “I know you didn’t. Weird things have been happening around here so I believe you. You don’t seem like the kind of person to hurt anyone.”

            She looked slightly relieved but still on edge. The situation had made her hyper-aware of every little movement around her. It was like after Tyler had beaten her until she was unconscious. She woke up on the floor, blood from her mouth and nose sticking to the hardwood floor. Everything around her sounded like it was suddenly a thousand decibels louder. The clock in the kitchen knocked around in her skull and she could hear the news playing on the TV in the next room. Concerned Tyler was still home, she considered just laying there so he wouldn’t make up an excuse to hurt her further or even possibly kill her. She counted the minutes by along with the ticks from the clock.

            **“Tell her now. She is scared.”** Venom repeated fiercely as a cab slowed to a stop in front of them.

            “I can’t,” Eddied mumbled under his breath as he held open the taxi door for her.

 

            “Eddie?” Dan looked surprised to see him and an unfamiliar woman on the doorstep at ten o’clock at night.

            “Hey, Dan. Sorry, it’s so late, uh, we really need to talk to Anne.” He explained. “Possibly a place to lay low for tonight too.”

            “Yeah of course.” Always ready to help, Dan let them inside.

            Anne was cleaning up after a late dinner and movie night when they came upstairs. “Eddie?” She could instantly sense something was wrong. After a long relationship with him, she could read his face pretty well. And recently he was getting into more trouble so nine times out of ten something was wrong.

            “Hey, Annie. This is my neighbor, Jenna. The police are at our apartment building. Something happened and they were harassing her.” He explained. “I dunno what they were doing but she was a victim so she might need a lawyer.”

            “O-okay.” Anne took in all the information at once. “What happened?”

Jenna bit her lip in uncertainty before blurting out. “That thing that’s been eating people ate my ex-boyfriend’s head!”

            Anne’s face changed from alarm to realization to anger. “Thing?” She glared at Eddie. “You two boys-we need to talk.”

 

            Dan and Eddie shared a look of dread before following her into the next room and shutting the door. Anne jabbed a finger at her ex-fiancée’s chest. “You told me he died!” She hissed so Jenna wouldn’t hear.

            “Hey, hey, hey, I never said anything. You just assumed and I…didn’t correct you.” He tried to save his own ass but it was no use judging her look of disbelief so he backtracked. “Okay, okay, yes, I didn’t tell you. But! What was I supposed to say?”

            “Eddie, that thing was killing you.” Dan was a little more reasonable albeit spooked.

            **“Let me talk to him!”** Venom barked and a glob of black goo started to coagulate on his shoulder.

            “No, leave him alone.” Eddie shooed him off. “He’s not killing me. He’s actually healed me a few times. He won’t eat my organs or anything.”

            “ **I will if you don’t feed me.”** Venom sulked around in his chest. Small tendrils smoothed over his skin and possessively wrapped around his hand.

            “You lied to me.” Anne didn’t seem unnerved by the black webbing rippling over his hand like Dan was. She crossed her arms over her chest.

            “We’re sorry.”

            She looked pissed off but just sighed. It was no use scolding them both like they were children. They were going to continue doing what they usually did. “What _did_ you do?”

            “Why are you assuming we did anything?” Eddie replied defensively.

            Anne just gave him a deadpan look. “Can you stop being difficult, please?”

            He laughed humorlessly and rubbed the back of his neck. “Not likely.”

            “Tell us what happened. I’m sure whatever went down we can work through it. Anne and I will help you.” Dan said in a calm voice.

            “Thank you, Dan. When did I start liking him more than you?” He teased Anne but she wasn’t in the mood.

            “You get funnier every day.” She rolled her eyes and sat down.

            “Fine. Jenna showed up with a black eye. Next thing I know her ex-boyfriend is trying to kick down her door. He was threatening to kill her, Annie, what else were we supposed to do?” Eddie said in a hushed but urgent voice.

            “You could have called the police.” She replied firmly. “They would’ve handled it, instead you made this big mess. Eddie, you always do this. I know you want to be a superhero but you can’t take the law into your own hands!”

            Venom stirred, making the journalist more on edge. He started to pace. “They wouldn’t have done anything. Even if they did arrest him he would’ve been on bail the next day. He fucking beat her up like a ragdoll. I wasn’t going to just sit by and let it happen again!” He snapped angrily.

            “Alright, why don’t you two or…everyone just calm down.” Dan held his hands up to signal a timeout. “What happened is done you did what you thought was right.”

            “For Christ’s sake, Dan, he bit a guy’s head off!” Anne exclaimed.

            **“He was going to hurt her!”** Venom suddenly appeared over Eddie’s shoulder.

            Dan, who had only seen the symbiote as a little glob of goo was spooked by his full set of sharp teeth and milky eyes. He'd seen a lot of crazy things as a doctor but Eddie and Venom were definitely the weirdest he'd come across. 

            Anne stood up and looked Venom in the eyes, not afraid of him one bit. “I’m sure you’ve been told that you can’t just eat whoever you want.”

            **“If we ate whoever we wanted, the human population would be much smaller.”** Venom replied honestly. " **But Eddie does not let us. We can only sometimes eat the bad people."**

            “He does his best. I might have been angry too so…” Eddie shrugged.

            **“He finds Jenna very attractive.”**

            “Hey, whoa!” He shoved the symbiote away in an attempt to quiet him. “That’s not…completely true. She’s pretty, sure, but…”

            **“He wishes to ask her on a date.”**

            “Will you shut up?”

            **“But he is a loser.”**

            Anne and Dan looked mildly amused as Eddie tried to push the symbiote back under his skin. “Look, it doesn’t matter. Yeah, I screwed up.” Venom finally retreated to let him talk. “But, I thought the police would assume the obvious but they’re pointing the finger at Jenna. It’s my fault and I need to keep her safe, it’s innocent in all of this.”

            “Did Jenna tell the police about seeing Venom?” Dan asked.

            “Yes, they didn’t believe a word she said.”

            Anne ran a hand over her face. “I should’ve realized you two were behind the attacks. I just thought maybe it was another alien or…” She groaned and centered her focus back to the present moment. “The police probably want to place the blame on her because they don't think they can stop Venom. I mean, they've tried before.”

            **“They could with fire or sound.”**

            “Yeah, bud, but they don’t know that. Pretty sure they think you’re indestructible.”

            “If they get a conviction for a case like this then maybe they’ll alleviate public concern about you two idiots.” Anne explained.

            “ **That is funny, she called you an idiot.”**

            “She called us both idiots. Okay, fine, but they can’t prove it was her.” He argued. “There wouldn’t be any evidence linking her to any of it. The only thing they have is that he was her ex-boyfriend.”

            “Does she know about you? I mean, I know she saw Venom but does she know that you two are...connected?” Dan wondered.

            “No.” Eddie shook his head. “She thought I was out of the building.”

            “You said the police were harassing her?” Anne spoke up after sitting with her thoughts for a moment.

            “Yeah, some asshole didn’t Mirandize her. He worked for that guy that I exposed for bribery not too long ago.” The journalist realized that both sides of himself had really put Jenna in a tough position.

            She sighed deeply. “You should tell her the truth.”

            “Cool, yeah," He laughed sarcastically and resumed pacing. "I’ll just walk out there and tell her I’m the one who ate her ex-boyfriend’s head. And, oh, did he wear a necklace because I’m pretty sure we swallowed that too.”

            “Gross, Eddie.” She made a face at him.

            “You don’t think she’ll find out sooner or later?” Dan pointed out.

            “I’m not telling her.” He shook his head adamantly. "That's never going to happen. Nope, never." 

            **“I will tell her then.”**

            “Ven, I swear to God, you tell her and I’ll have Dan give us another MRI.”

            Venom hissed at him and jabbed at his ribs to make him double over in pain. “ **That is mean** **.”**

            “Good, you’re threatening the only one who can tolerate you for more than a day.” Anne scolded him.

            “We were engaged, remember?” Eddie threw his hands up. “You used to be able to tolerate-okay, okay, okay, everyone just quiet for two seconds! I can’t hear my own fucking thoughts.” He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. After a bit of silence, he decided on a compromise. “Fine, I will tell her. _But,_ it’s on my conditions. And Anne, you need to be her lawyer.”

            “Alright.” She nodded. She wasn’t going to turn down the young woman in her time of need.

            “Everyone good?” Eddie asked. “Ven?”

            **“Very well. But we are still mad.”**

            “Okay, I’m sorry.”

            “ **Hungry.”**

            “You just ate…okay. Do you guys have something to eat?” He asked as they walked back into the kitchen.

            “You can have whatever you want.” Dan offered.

            “You might regret that,” Eddie mumbled under his breath as Venom urged him over to the fridge and pantry.

            “Eddie explained what happened. I’d be happy to give you legal counsel or represent you, should you need it. We'll need to wait for the police to decide what they want to do first. But I know you'll be okay.” Anne spoke gently to Jenna.

            Venom sniffed out a bag of chocolate chips, two Dove ice cream bars, half a leftover pizza, and a bag of trail mix with M&Ms. While Jenna’s back was turned, Eddie allowed him to take over and scarf down the treats in a few seconds.

            “Oh, I don’t think I can pay for a lawyer,” Jenna responded sheepishly. “I appreciate it though.”

            “I’m a public defender, so it’s okay.”

            “I just…I don’t understand why they’re focusing on me. Tyler and I…we fought but I would never hurt him.” Tears started to form in her eyes as the weight of her situation was starting to really press down on her.

            “Did he do this to you?” Anne asked. “Was he trying to hurt you tonight?”

            “These injuries are old,” Jenna admitted.

            “I moved into that building because I thought he wouldn’t be able to find me. I-I don’t know how he did but he was trying to get in.” Anxiety wracked her voice. Eddie turned and saw her whole body trembling. There was an aching in his chest. He wanted to comfort her, console her, make her feel safe, and never let anyone harm her again.

            **“We can keep her safe.”** Venom responded to his thoughts. But there was doubt in their heart.

 

            Anne and Dan let Jenna sleep in their spare bedroom. Eddie retired to the couch but he couldn’t sleep. Venom was restless. They didn’t want to wait for the legal system to step in and possibly make Jenna’s life harder for her. They liked quick justice even if it was dirty.

 

            “Maybe we should wait.” Eddie hesitated on the corner near the precinct building.

            “I mean, brash judgment got us into this situation. In fact, it gets us into a lot of situations.”

            **“This will work.”** Venom replied confidently. “ **Which floor would he be on?”**

            “The third, I’ve been here before. But Ven, you don’t have any evidence.”

            “ **Evidence? Yes, I have something.”**

            Eddie’s stomach suddenly lurched and he doubled over as he hacked up a small metal object. A gold chain fell onto the pavement, covered in traces of Venom’s saliva. “That’s disgusting, man.” Eddie gagged as he wiped his mouth with the edge of his sweatshirt sleeve. “Why was that still in there?” He could only assume it came from Jenna’s ex-boyfriend.

            **It tasted gross so I kept it instead of digesting it.”** Venom answered as if it were completely normal to hoard jewelry in a host’s body.

            “Ew.”

            **“Just let me handle this.”** Venom emerged with a sense of vengeance. He picked up the chain in his clawed fist before running to the station. The symbiote climbed the side of the building and smashed his way into the third floor. Two detectives started unloading their handguns but it did little to stop Venom. Bullets uselessly clattered to the floor as he walked over to the man that questioned Jenna. He dropped the necklace onto his desk with a small clink.

            The detective shook his fear. He tried to continue firing at the alien but his gun clicked, signaling he was out of bullets. The man staggered back, his eyes wide.

            **“That is from the man who tried to kill that young woman tonight.”** Venom pointed to the necklace. He gave the detective his space but made sure to bare his teeth. “ **I ate his head, and if you don’t leave her alone, I will return and eat yours. Is that understood?”**

            He opened his mouth but only a broken whimper came out.

            Venom took a forceful step towards him and let out a monstrous roar just to further scare him. “ **Good. Do not make me return.”** He turned and made a mess of the office as he charged back through the window and into the dark night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas Eve Eve. Probably won't post again until after Christmas. Unless I get enough time to write. So here's a super long chapter, thank you again for the great feedback it's been so amazing. I'm literally so happy when I see people have commented. We're all Venom trash and it's fantastic.

            “Jenna’s going to stay here a few days,” Anne told him as Eddie pulled on his jacket.

            Morning had come and the journalist had barely gotten any sleep after their early morning intimidation trip. He had woken up to eat breakfast with Jenna, Dan, and Anne. But he was still too tired that he fell back asleep on the couch for a few more hours.

            “I would have you stay too but I don’t want to scare Jenna and I don’t want you eating all of our food.” She smiled slightly. “Do you want me to get you a hotel room?”

            “Nah, I’ll just go home. I don’t mind if the police pick on me.” He shook his head. “Does Jenna want me to bring her anything from her apartment?”

            “I’ll ask her. Dan just wanted to have a colleague check out her ribs, see if they’re healing properly.”

            “What happened to her ribs?”

            “Her…her boyfriend broke them.” Anne seemed a little uncomfortable telling her ex this. She learned not to trust Eddie with sensitive information. But she and Jenna had talked the night before about her history with Tyler. Technically, it wasn’t legal information, but it really wasn’t any of his business either. “I guess he had her on the floor and kicked her.”

            Venom’s anger coursed through his body at the revelation. It explained why she had been limping earlier.

            “That motherfucker.” He grimaced and held back his obvious agitation. “We’re glad we ate his head.”

            “Did you tell her after breakfast?”

            “She’s still in shock.”

            “Eddie, you promised!”

            Venom slithered up his arm and formed his head. “ **He’s afraid to tell her. It is likely he will not tell her on his own free will.”** He reported to Anne.

            “The longer you wait, the worse it’s going to be. I’m sure you can imagine she has a hard time trusting people.” She pointed out to him. “What if she knows you for years without learning the truth. Then, one day, she finds out you’ve been a host to an alien this entire time?” She tried reasoning with him. “She desperately needs someone she can trust, Eddie.”

            He looked bemused. “And _you_ think I’m a person she should trust?”

            “You’ve made mistakes, it doesn’t mean you’re a bad guy,” Anne replied gently. “You have a good heart.”

            “ **And he has me!”** Venom added proudly.

            She smiled. “Yes, and you have Venom.”

            Eddie sighed. “Thanks, Anne.”

 

            About a week after the incident, Jenna returned to her apartment. She an Eddie kept up a friendly relationship but she kept her distance beyond that. They did neighborly things but never spoke about themselves beyond how their day was going.

            Jenna made him brownies once, which Venom proceeded to inhale once the door shut. Eddie helped fix her leaky sink faucet because the landlord wouldn’t do shit about it. They chatted if they arrived home at the same time. Jenna said she liked his recent articles and commented on certain news developments she’d heard of. Eddie made note of them and looked into writing about the subject just to impress her.

            Jenna had come to the conclusion that she was a terrible judge of character. Several abusive relationships would prove that, in her opinion. But Eddie just seemed like a softie who was passionate about helping people. She often stayed awake thinking about him. Her heart wanted desperately to fall in love with the man who had treated her so well. But her rational side was quick to scold her heart.

            Every man in her life had ended up abusing her. But at the beginning, Jenna thought they were perfect, despite huge red flags. Either she was ignoring the red flags again or Eddie was just a good guy. But she wasn’t ready to risk it and felt like her ability to love was slowly fading away. It was possible she could just live alone for the rest of her life.

            Months passed and Eddie realized Anne and Venom were right. He was just digging himself a deeper hole the more he got to know Jenna. But he couldn’t keep his mind off of her. There was something about her that kept her name on his thoughts. She was soft-spoken but had a good sense of humor and seemed to be interested in the same things as him. Despite all she’d gone through, Jenna appeared to have a giving heart and she lamented about how most of the population didn’t care about those less fortunate or in dire need of assistance.

            It was a sure fire way to win over Eddie’s heart. But at the same time, he wanted to respect her. It was only a few months since he had killed her ex-boyfriend. The boyfriend that had beaten her and stole all her trust and took it to his grave. Eddie wanted to nurture the relationship between them and hopefully be the person that rebuilt her trust, but how could he do that if he was keeping a huge secret from her? The longer they knew each other, the harder it would hurt once she inevitably found out about Venom. But Eddie didn’t know how to tell her and it tore him up inside.

 

            Meanwhile, the symbiosis relationship was becoming stronger. Venom alleviated Eddie’s anxiety and was able to talk him through problems like an old friend. Or a lover.

           It began when Venom started poking around in the memories of Anne and Eddie’s relationship. Then, one night, Venom inquired about kissing as they prepared for bed.

 

            “Kissing?” Eddie spat toothpaste into the sink. “Why d’you want to know about kissing, Ven?”

            **“You and Anne used to kiss.”** Venom sprouted from his shoulder and locked eyes with him in the mirror.

            “Yeah, a while ago.” Eddie nodded. “You snooping in there?”

            **“Your memories are our memories.”** He replied innocently because he knew they had already established that.

            “Mhm, right. Yes, Anne and I kissed when we were together.” Eddie rinsed his mouth and retreated to the bedroom.

            **“You kissed in the forest. I was there.”**

            “Yeah, I remember.” He sighed because of the ache in his back. Vigilantism wasn’t easy on the body. He settled into bed, minding the symbiote’s hovering head.

            “ **You would consider that our first kiss?”** Venom rested his head on his host’s stomach and looked up at him with opal eyes.

            “Did you want to kiss me?” Eddie wondered. He wasn’t particularly flustered over the conversation. They had been dancing around the idea of love for a while now. “Anne said it was your idea.”

            “ **It was.”**

            “Hm.” Eddie rested back into the pillows. “It’s not easy, Ven, you have to understand. It’s complicated.”

            “ **I am listening.”** The symbiote’s voice sent a purr-like vibration across his stomach.

            “We are…two different species.”

            “ **Correct.”**

            “So something like this has never been carried out before. It can’t be a typical relationship, you know that right?” Eddie wanted to be sympathetic to Venom’s curious feelings.

            “ **You are worried about what others will think.”**

“Not really.” He answered honestly and rested a hand on the alien’s head. “I kind of stopped worrying what the general public thinks of me. But I’m worried this won’t be what you expect. It’s not a-a Dan and Anne relationship.”

            **“Because they are the same species and are not connected.”**

            Eddie smiled and lightly scratched over his smooth, black skin. “Right, doesn’t mean I don’t still love you.”

            Venom’s eyes slid shut with contentment and he preened from the attention.

            “You make me feel complete, Ven, and I think that’s what a relationship is all about.”

            The symbiote’s eyes opened for a moment to look at him. “ **What about Jenna?”** He inquired innocently.

            “It’s alright, you don’t have to worry about that.” Eddie didn’t want to make him jealous.

            “ **But, Eddie, if you desire her then I do as well.”** Venom blinked as he stated his facts.

            “C’mon man, you don’t have to word it like that. I’m not infatuated with her.”

            “ **But you do, correct?”**

            “I like her, yes.” Eddie reached over to turn off the lamp beside his bed.

            “ **Then I like her. So we must have her as well.”** It seemed like a simple enough concept to Venom. **“You are able to kiss both of us, that should not be a problem.”**

            Eddie couldn’t help but chuckle. “Well, it’s a little more complicated than that. I’m not even sure if she likes us back. Partly because she doesn’t know about you.” He reminded him. “And if she did, we’d have to tell her the truth. _And_ if she doesn’t run away, I don’t know if she’ll want to be in our relationship. She might not understand.”

            “ **So, I am inhibiting your happiness.”** Venom’s voice wilted.

            “What? No, no! Ven, I told you, you make me happy. Screw what other people think.” He tried to placate him but Venom seemed dissatisfied.

            “ **But you would be happy if Jenna accepted us and loved us?”**

            “I…” Eddie let out a frustrated sigh. The symbiote was doing a good job of backing him into a corner even if he didn’t mean to. “Sure, I guess I can’t lie to you.”

            “ **It is impossible, we can read our thoughts.”**

            “Right. It would be nice to have her company, sure. But I like what we’ve got going now.” He tried to end the conversation so they didn’t have to continue talking in circles.

            “ **You would like her to be a part of it.”**

            “God, now you’re making me sound like a greedy asshole.” He protested. “I’m tired, will you let me sleep or are you going to keep me up all night?”

            “ **I will not keep you up. Goodnight, Eddie.”** Venom seemed satisfied enough to let the man drift off. Now the symbiote had a clear plan to make Eddie happy, which in turn would make him happy. A real win-win just like their relationship was turning out to be.

 

 

            One morning, Eddie woke up earlier than usual. The sun had just barely broken over the horizon when he ventured outside. It was a little chilly and drizzling, so not ideal weather for a walk. But Venom had insisted they go out to get the chocolate croissants he loved so much.

            Halfway to the coffee shop, Eddie saw Jenna jogging down the sidewalk. She smiled and slowed when she caught his eye. “Hey!”

            “Hey, Jenna.”

            Venom stirred in Eddie’s chest at the sound of her name. **“Ask her on a date.”** He was quick to suggest.

            “I’ve never seen you out this early.” She wiped sweat from her forehead.

            “Yeah, I usually take my time in the morning. Dunno what got me out so early.”

            **“It was me. I am hungry.”**

            “Do you always run?” He ignored Venom’s comments.

            “I take Sundays off.” She shrugged and rested her hands on her hips while her heart rate went down.

            “I could never really get into running.” Eddie folded his hands into his sweatshirt pocket.

            “It’s a good stress reliever.” Jenna nodded with a tight smile. Everything about her demeanor screamed tension; she wasn’t usually like that so Eddie figured something was upsetting her.

            “Have you been stressed?” He asked trying not to sound as nosy as he was being.

            Jenna tightened her ponytail and became antsier. “I uh…yeah I have been.” She always told herself that showing your feelings meant you were showing weakness. It was a hard lesson she had to learn. But now she had just given her neighbor a sneak peek into her weakness.

            But his response wasn’t as predatory as she expected. He wasn’t the knight who swooped in to fix her then turn on her once she was vulnerable enough and too in love to leave.

            “You wanna talk about it? I know it’s personal. I just know that I’ve been through some shitting things recently and I had no one to talk to. And that probably made it worse.” He shrugged. “I don’t wanna put myself in your business or make it seem like you owe me anything for it.” But if you don’t have anyone to talk to then I-I could just listen.”

            Jenna studied his face. Everything in her gut told her to reject the offer and just leave. But the proposal of an open ear was difficult to pass up on. It would give her the chance to put her worries into the open air instead of keeping them trapped in her mind. So, she made herself a deal. If he got even slightly invasive and weird, she’d leave.

            “Okay, sure. We can grab a coffee now if you’re not busy.” She agreed.

            “Yeah, I’m not busy.”

            “ **I still want croissants.”** Venom said but he was pleased with the outcome. It would get them closer to winning over Jenna.

 

            Eddie let Jenna take her time before confiding in him. She sat down at a small table by the window. It was close to the door so she could have a clear exit if necessary. She took off the lid to her coffee so it could cool down. Her conflicting thoughts raced as she glanced up at Eddie.

            He had a more relaxed demeanor about him as he gave her a gentle smile and waited patiently.

            “I guess you’re used to listening to people talk.” Jenna cleared her throat.

            “I’m not trying to interview you or anything.” He was afraid she thought he was trying to get a story about that attack on Tyler. “You talk about whatever you want. I won’t say anything or ask you anything if you don’t want me to.”

            “No, I know.” She waved off his worry. That was the least of her concern. “I’m just saying.”

            “Yeah, I guess I do listen to a lot of people.” He agreed. “But I’m the one who asks questions, I don’t have the answers. In other words, I can try to give you advice but I don’t think it’ll be any good.” He shrugged sheepishly.

            Jenna smiled. “No, that’s okay. I appreciate it anyway. You’re right, it’s just nice to have someone to hear the thoughts that are troubling you.”

            **“Ask her why she is sad. Who made her sad? We will pay them a visit.”** Venom huffed.

            “So what happened?” Eddie asked after the symbiote prompted him to.

            She sighed and anxiously tugged at her windbreaker’s zipper. “After Tyler died, and the news spread, a lot of his friends and family started coming after me.” She felt like she was diving into a pool of icy cold water while she launched into the story. “At first, I understood why they were angry. I seemed like the only suspect to them. Some don’t even live in San Francisco so they aren’t really as familiar with the reports around the city. I guess I just thought they would stop eventually or get tired of it. Especially since the police publically announced the cause of his death.” She inhaled shakily and reached for her coffee cup to keep her hands busy. “But they haven’t. They have been nonstop. I’ve already taken down my Facebook and Instagram, but they keep finding my email or my number. They even started going after my family and some friends.”

            “Jenna, that’s awful.” Eddie’s stomach sank and Venom seemed more than ready to get revenge.

            **“They are bad guys. Can we eat them?”** He begged.

            Her eyes welled up with tears even though she did her best to keep her cool. “I just…I don’t know what to do. They won’t listen to my explanation. They don’t care about the evidence. They won’t leave me alone.” She rubbed her eyes, willing herself not to cry. Crying symbolized weakness.

            “You don’t owe them an explanation. You didn’t do it and if they don’t believe you then that’s their problem.” Eddie insisted. “But they can’t harass you like that.”

            She shook her head. “They send me threats, saying they want to come to do the same thing that happened to Tyler to me.” She told him in a trembling voice. “Eddie, I’m terrified they’re going to find where I live and kill me.”

            Venom hissed and continued to pester Eddie about making them pay.

            “Have you called the police?”

            “Yeah, like they’re going to help me after everything that happened.” She looked miserable. “I can’t move yet because of my lease and I don’t have the money. I guess I could change my number but they’re relentless. Someone even called my work asking for my personal information.”

            “ **We will protect her.”** Venom vowed. “ **No one will be able to get near her without consequences.”**

            Eddie wholeheartedly agreed with him. But he couldn’t exactly tell Jenna he would personally see to breaking any intruders’ legs. He wasn’t sure how else to comfort her.

            “Did you tell Anne this?” He asked. “She might have some suggestions.”

            Jenna nodded. “Yeah, I didn’t think about calling her.” She sat on the idea for a moment and decided it would be a good step. She trusted the lawyer more than most people.

            “Maybe start with that. You have my number too, just in case.”

            She felt like she could take a deeper and slower breath. “Thank you, Eddie, this was helpful.” He smiled genuinely but inside he felt immense guilt.

 

            They walked back to the apartment building together. The weather was starting to clear up and the sun began to poke through the clouds.

            “I was wondering if you were ever going to do an article about the alien?” Jenna spoke up as they approached the building’s entrance.

            “Yeah, I uh…I’ve thought about it. A few people asked because of my involvement with the Life Foundation fiasco.” He stopped in the lobby to check his mailbox.

            “So you would?” Her face lit up with hope. “It would help get recognition so these crimes are put to rest instead of people blaming the wrong people.”

            “No, yeah, I get what you mean.” He pretended to be more interested in the bills he was holding. “I just dunno if that’s something I can do.”

            “I think you could. You’re a great journalist, you look for the truth to help people.” Jenna stood on the first step and watched him flick through his mail.

            “Thanks.” He rubbed the back of his neck and elbowed the metal mailbox door shut. “It’s just…it’s complicated I guess.”

            She looked confused. “I don’t understand.”

            “I’m just a little caught up in a tangled web of shit and I don’t think I need to get further involved, y’know?” He tried to sound as vague as possible in an effort to get her off his back about it.

            “Do you know something about it that the public doesn’t?” She hesitated and tensed up again. “Eddie, is there something you’re not telling me?” She asked in a low voice.

            **“Be honest.”** Venom said steadily.

            Eddie swallowed, doing his best not to look super guilty. “I uh…nope. I was just talking about, y’know…” He started climbing the steps to their floor. Jenna followed close behind, obviously not wanting to let the matter go. “Freelancing is tough.” He couldn’t find a viable excuse so he just floundered.

            She obviously didn’t look convinced. They reached their floor and she stood still, staring at him. “I don’t really remember a time when I trusted anyone.”

            He turned and met her sad eyes. The familiar ache returned when he saw the damage people had inflicted on her. It didn’t need to be visible, her eyes showed it all.

            “I-uh-my dad abused me and I guess that’s how I set my standard for love. A guy could beat the shit out of me but still loved me.” Jenna swallowed and wrung her hands together in a nervous habit. She looked hurt but she wasn’t weak. She continued to stay standing despite everyone that knocked her down. “But I found people, friends, who showed me that wasn’t what love was. Even after that I still put myself in those relationships. I don’t know if I thought that was all I deserved or-or if I was just asking for it. Because that’s what they told me. Over and over again. My actions. My words. My demeanor. Everything I did was a reason to hurt me.”

            “Jenna-” Eddie felt so much guilt bubbling up in his stomach and sticking in his throat.

            But she interrupted him before he could say anything else. “I’m not a victim, Eddie. It wasn’t my fault, what they did. But I continued to think I was worthless and that no one could be trusted. After what happened with Tyler, I’ve been trying to get back my self-esteem and learn how to trust others.” Her face hardened like stone. “When I met you after you helped me, I wondered if you would be the guy I could finally trust. And I know we still don’t know each other that well and maybe I’ve had my guard up, but if you’re keeping something from me…” Her breathing shuddered as she inhaled. “Something about that thing that killed Tyler, th-then this-” She gestured to the space between them. “This can’t happen.”

            **“Tell her now!”** Venom’s shout bounced around Eddie’s skull like a nasty migraine.

            “I…” He looked helplessly at her expectant face. “Jenna, I don’t know how to tell you.”

            Her shoulders deflated slightly and she shook her head. “Goodbye, Eddie.” She said firmly and went to unlock her door.

            She had one foot in her apartment when all hell broke loose.

            Venom shot out a black mass to grab her wrist and keep her from leaving. Jenna looked down and took in the arm protruding from Eddie’s shoulder a few feet away. There was a split second of dread as Eddie processed what the symbiote had done.

            His neighbor let out a scream and slammed the door shut on them.

            Venom recoiled and Eddie rushed over to the door.

            “Jenna, please, just let me explain!” He pled loudly his stomach tightened when he realized he was doing the same thing her ex had done months before. What had ultimately led to his demise.

            “Wh-what the _hell_ was that?” She shrieked from the other side of the door.

            “That…I have a parasite.” He replied weakly.

            “ **For the last time, I will eat your lungs if you call me a parasite again!”** Venom shouted among the chaos that was going on.

            “Then go to the hospital!” Jenna wasn’t sure a parasite could cause something like that to happen but she didn’t want to know anything else about it.

            “I did…I have. It’s not that sort of parasite. It’s more like…”

            “ **Let me speak to her. I will explain better than you can.”**

            “No!” Eddie snapped loudly. “You’ve done more than enough!”

            Jenna’s apartment was quiet while she listened to her neighbor talk to seemingly no one. “Who are you talking to?” She asked shakily.

            “My…I’m host to a symbiote.” Eddie couldn’t keep it from her anymore. He just had to blurt it all out and get it over with. “We basically co-exist together. That alien you saw that night was…I was there. I was-that was me.”

            There was no response for a long time. Eddie slid down to sit by her door. The feeling of anxiety and helplessness filled his heart. Here was someone he really liked and he’d misled her and toyed with her trust. He knew she had issues with people who lied but he still kept the truth from her.

            Even Venom’s resolve wilted the longer they waited for her response. He rapped on the door quietly. “You don’t have to say anything or talk to me ever again.” He prefaced. “But I just wanted you to know that we would never hurt you. We both like you a lot and maybe the thing we did was wrong but we were only trying to protect you.” His explanation sounded flimsy despite how deep-rooted it was. “Ven and I, we don’t like bullies, people who go around hurting and taking advantage of others. We were afraid Tyler was going to harm you again and…” He sighed deeply. “I know the eating people thing is weird-never mind you probably don’t want to hear about that. Just, no matter what we wouldn’t hurt you. And we’ll leave you alone from now on. You won’t have to worry.” Eddie felt a hundred times heavier as he picked himself up and shuffled to his apartment door. The hallway was silent and Venom sadly curled up in Eddie’s heart.


	5. Chapter 5

            “I dunno, I guess I thought it would’ve gone differently.” Eddie shook his head and took a sip of his coffee.

            “What did you expect to happen?” Anne wondered.

            The two were sitting on Anne’s front step a few days after Jenna found out the truth. Eddie was a complete mess. He felt so guilty and torn up inside. Every time he left his apartment, he checked through the peephole to see if the hall was empty. He didn’t want to risk running into his neighbor and forcing her into a tough situation. He felt like he’d already done enough to her.

            “I’m not sure,” Eddie replied quietly.

            “What does Venom think?” Anne asked.

            “Dunno. He’s been really quiet since it happened.” His fingers thrummed against the coffee cup.

            "Well, I wish I could give you answers, but I really don’t know.” She admitted with a sympathetic look. "I think you're dealing with something that's no one has ever faced before. In more ways than one. So I'm not sure how to go about this." 

            “Yeah, that’s sorta been the story of my life right now.”

           

            That night, Venom broke his silence to be fed. Eddie headed to Mrs. Chen’s store to stock up on snacks. As he walked to the freezers, he caught a glimpse of familiar auburn hair.

            **“Jenna is here.”** Venom confirmed his suspicions.

            “Yeah…” Eddie tried to keep to himself but let his eyes wander left to where she was standing.

            She glanced up and met his eyes. A look of surprise then doubt crossed her face. She put back the carton of milk she had in her hand and went to leave.

            “Jenna, Jenna wait.” He quickly caught up to her.

            “I can’t do this here…please-”

            Both of their motions were cut short by a sharp metal click of a gun’s safety going off. Three men walked into the store and locked the door behind them. Mrs. Chen looked to Eddie for help when the men approached the counter.

            “You two stay put.” One pointed the gun at them before turning to the older woman. “This is the last time I’m coming here. You either tell us what happened to him or I shoot you.”

            “I told you, it was the Demon!” Mrs. Chen replied fearfully, her eyes fixed on the gun.

            Demon? Eddie’s eyes flicked to the newsstand by the counter. On the front page of the newspaper, a terrifying picture of Venom accompanied the headline, “Demon of San Francisco Uses Fear to Clean up the Streets”.

            **“The humans now call us demon?”** Venom inquired. “ **Is this a respectful name?”**

            While Jenna sank to her knees with her hands up, Eddie simply walked over to the group of men. “Well it’s not great but it could be worse.” Everyone looked at the man as he spoke out loud to himself.

            “Put your hands up!” One growled and aimed a gun.

            “Are you hungry, bud?” Eddie casually asked Venom.

            **“Very hungry. Tater tots can wait.”**

            “Who the fuck are you talking to?” The man demanded.

            “Me? Oh, I’m talking to the Demon.” He smiled in the split second before Venom emerged and encased his body. He bared his teeth and went on a rampage in the store.

            The men started to shoot wildly at them. Venom gave a toothy smile as the bullets hit his skin with no damage. He lunged at one of the men, grabbing him like a ragdoll. With a swing, Venom knocked over another man. Items fell as he crashed into the shelves. The sound of gunfire still ran out. The last thug kept trying in vain to shoot Venom down. Annoyed, the symbiote snatched the gun from him and threw it right back at him. The projectile hit him right in the forehead and knocked him down.

            Breathing hard from adrenaline, Venom picked up the only thug who was still conscious. He licked over his teeth and started to open wide. Remembering where they were and who was watching, Eddie panicked. “No, no, not in front of her.” He halted all dining activities.

            Venom huffed in disappointment but listened. Instead of eating him, the symbiote crushed the man’s hand and dislocated his shoulder with a sickening crack. **“You will return to whoever you work for. You will tell them not to come here again. And if they do, the Demon of San Francisco will eat them.”** The symbiote seemed more than happy to adopt the nickname the press had given him. He let the man go and let out a ferocious roar to rouse the other two. Disoriented and afraid, they scampered out of the store.

            Feeling a huge amount of dread, Eddie turned to Jenna as Venom retreated. “I’m sorry you had to see us do that we…” He froze when he saw Mrs. Chen holding a cloth to Jenna’s side. Dark blood covered the blue towel. “Were you hit?” He knelt down beside her trying to assess the situation.

            “Just grazed.” She inhaled shakily. “Should be fine.”

            “She needs an ambulance.” Mrs. Chen disagreed. “She’s losing blood.”

            **“Ambulances are too slow and too loud. We will get her to the hospital faster.”** Venom urged.

            Eddie agreed with him and stood up. “I’ll take her.

            The shopkeeper raised an eyebrow at him. “You can’t be serious.”

            “Just…it’ll be okay.” He assured her. “You might want to close your eyes though.” He told Jenna. He wanted to keep her calm and what they were about to do next wasn’t calming. A little woozy to argue or ask questions, Jenna nodded and closed her eyes.

            Venom took over again and scooped her up with as much care as he could. A black mass started to form around her, almost like a blanket to keep her snug against their chest. Jenna was trembling from fear of the unknown but she was too out of it to say anything. Too concerned for her well being, Venom left the shop and started a rapid dash to the hospital. He did his best not to jostle her while still getting her there as fast as possible.

            Halfway there, from behind Venom, Eddie saw Jenna slowly open her eyes and look up at them. Her eyes were full of worry but strange awe as Venom tore through the city. He ran through alleyways like a bear on all fours and scaled buildings listening to Eddie’s directions.

            Right before the hospital, and out of sight from others, Venom slipped away but partially remained as the odd-looking blanket that held Jenna. He wanted to do his part to keep her safe.

           

            About an hour after Jenna was brought in, Eddie saw Dan coming down the hallway.

            “Hey, Anne said you were here. I guess you texted her about an emergency?” He wondered.

            “Yeah, I was hoping you were working tonight. I want to make sure she’s in good care.” Eddie stood just out of sight from Jenna’s hospital bed as Dan glanced in to see who was there.

            “What happened?” He asked when he recognized Eddie’s neighbor in the room.

            The journalist rubbed his hands together. “I wasn’t careful enough.” The burden on his shoulder just continued to grow. He had been beating himself up the entire hour. How could they let a bullet pass by them?

            “I don’t understand, what do you mean?”

            “We were both in a store and three guys were going to kill the lady that owns it,” Eddie explained in a low voice so no one in the busy ER hallway would hear. “We had no choice, Venom had to help stop them. They all had guns and were firing. We didn’t notice a bullet pass us and it hit her.” He ran a hand through his hair anxiously. Every inch of him squirmed with guilt as he recounted the story. They thought they were going to be the heroes to save Mrs. Chen and Jenna. But maybe his ego had gotten the better of him. “I just made everything ten times worse, Dan.”

            “Eddie, it’s alright.” The doctor assured him. “She seems awake and alert so the wound couldn’t have been that bad. I can check in with my colleague to see how she’s doing…”

            “Yeah but now she knows everything. She’s seen both sides and I-I don’t know if she’ll accept it. She sure as hell didn’t when she caught a glimpse of him.” His throat tightened because Venom was stewing around his stomach. The alien appeared agitated because of the situation like he felt as much guilt as Eddie did. Well, they did share everything.

            “It’ll be better for you to just talk to her instead of assuming she won’t accept you,” Dan said firmly. “Put it all out in the open and be honest.”

            Before Eddie could reply, a nurse came out of Jenna’s room. “She wanted to see if Eddie Brock was here?” He wondered. “Are you Eddie?”

            The journalist cleared his throat and shook his head. “Nah, no, I’m not.” He lied and rubbed the back of his neck. “I’ll see you later, Dan.” He mumbled and turned to leave.

            **“Why are we leaving? She is in pain and needs us.”** Although Venom felt guilt, he didn’t want to leave in case something else happened. The symbiote stretched out and tried to take control of his legs.

            “No, stop!” Eddie snapped and subsequently startled a nurse near him in the hallway. Thinking quick on his feet, and having used the excuse before, he pointed to his ear. “Sorry, Bluetooth.” Another lie and he was on his way out of the hospital. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and ignored Venom’s insistence that they return to Jenna at once. As far as Eddie was concerned, she deserved much better. There was no way to beat around the bush. They weren’t superheroes. They never were and they never would be.

           

            The season changed into spring and Eddie did his best not to think about Jenna. But it was nearly impossible with a symbiote constantly nagging him on the subject. Especially when she tried to contact him. First by text, then calling, and finally coming to his door. Eddie couldn’t fully explain his feelings n the matter. He still cared about her. He’d called Dan to make sure she was fine and had left the hospital without incident. But he felt like maybe if he truly cared about her, he would keep his distance. Trouble followed him. It had even before he became a host for Venom. The last thing he wanted was to put her in danger because of his recklessness.

 

 

            **“You are wallowing again.”**

            It was only four in the afternoon when Eddie returned home from working and went straight back to bed. He didn’t even take his jacket off before he flopped onto the mattress. The toll of working a few pieces at once and being in emotional chaos was starting to really catch up with him. There was only so much coffee and beer could do to help him. Yet he was having a tough time confronting it all, even if skirting around the issues only made it worse.

            “Yeah, Ven, I’m aware.” Eddie buried his head in the pillows to shut out the world. He started to wonder how much alcohol it would take to get him to completely forget about the situation for the rest of his life. 

            Tendrils sprouted from his back and went about making him more comfortable. He removed his shoes and shocks, slipped off his jacket and pulled a blanket over him. “ **We will take care of us.”** Venom soothed and grazed a soft, warm, arm up and down Eddie’s spine to loosen up his tension.

            He took a deep inhale. “Thanks, Ven.” He said graciously. Just the simple touches made him feel a little more at ease.

            **“We still want to talk to Jenna.”** He noted curiously. He wasn't accusing, just trying to get the facts straight with his host. 

            “I know, I’m sorry.”

            **“She wishes to speak to us too. Yet you will not answer.”**

            Eddie sighed and turned onto his side. Venom formed his head to rest on the pillow across from him so they could look at each other as they spoke. “It’s just complicated.”

            “ **You have said that before. I am starting to think you are using it as an excuse. You are afraid.”**

            It wasn’t a shock that the symbiote could see right through him. “Yeah, I’m afraid.” He admitted.

            **“You should not be afraid. You have us.”**

            “Mhm…I know.”

            **“I will always take care of us.”**

 **“** I know, man.” Eddie reached up to rub his thumb over the symbiote’s jaw. “I’ll make a deal, next time she tries to talk to us I’ll answer. I guess we'll have to face her sooner or later if she lives next door.” Although he hoped it would be later rather than sooner. 

            “ **Very good. She is outside now.”** Venom informed him and forced them both to sit up.

            “C’mon.” Eddie groaned but reluctantly stood up. “Alright, alright, I'm going to keep my promise." He shuffled to the door and opened it without glancing through the peephole first.

            Sure enough, Jenna was standing in the hallway unlocking her door. Beside her was a handsome, tall man.

            Venom hissed loudly in immediate jealousy. But Eddie tried to be a little more rational. “Hey, Jenna.”

            She turned and looked shocked to see her neighbor actually outside of his apartment. “Oh hey.” She replied unsure of what else to say. After doing everything to try and get in contact with him she wasn’t sure what to say to him. She glanced over at the man beside her and cleared her throat. “Eddie, this is my cousin’s husband, Marcus. Marcus, this is Eddie Brock.”

            “Hey, man, I’m a big fan of your show.” The man reached out to shake his hand.

            “Yeah, cool…thanks.” Venom’s growls of envy distracted him as he shook his hand.

            Jenna fiddled with her keys and pushed her door open. “Marcus, why don’t you go inside and make yourself at home. I need to talk to Eddie for a bit.”

            Eddie gulped and his muscles tensed up. He was just waiting for her to go off on him, telling him to never speak to her or go near her again. His eyes shifted around a bit before he finally looked up at her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sort of a cliffhanger but I didn't want to make this chapter too long.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw Into the Spiderverse last night and I'm so smitten with all things Spiderman and Venom now. I wish Venom was in it because Tom Hardy would be so cute voicing them.

            Jenna decided to talk first which brought Eddie some relief. “You never answered my messages.” Concern wrinkled her face as she kept near her door. Although she wanted to talk to him, she kept her guard up.

            “Yeah, I know. I’m sorry, I just didn’t know what to say.” He replied awkwardly. His skin crawled as he waited for what she needed to say to him.

            “You didn’t know what to say?” Jenna threw her hands up in disbelief. “Eddie…” She glanced behind her shoulder to her door. Deciding it wasn’t wise to speak outside in the hall, Jenna walked into his apartment. Eddie followed her wordlessly.

            When he shut the door, she faced him. “I saw what you can become and then I was shot. I barely thought I was conscious because it was so crazy!” She snapped. “A-and then I get nothing but radio silence from you afterward. I feel like you at least owe me an explanation.” The words tumbled out of her mouth in her harried state. Part of her wanted to run and never return to San Francisco. While the other side was rational enough to know this was a human in front of her. He was just different.      

            “I was afraid to scare you off. I assumed I already had after everything.” He couldn’t explain his train of thought because he didn’t follow it himself.

            “You said you had a parasite…” She prompted him and crossed her arms over her chest.

            Eddie sighed and realized he would have to go back to the beginning. “When I still did my show, I interviewed a man named Carlton Drake.” Venom growled a little at the mention of the man. “I rebelled against what the network wanted and lost my job.” He sat down on the sofa and bridged his fingers between his knees. He kept reminding himself to breathe. “A scientist from the Life Foundation said Drake was experimenting unethically on humans. She helped me break in and when I was there…”

            Jenna stared at him and interrupted. “You were the one who broke into the Life Foundation?” The story had been all over the news for weeks after some madman had infiltrated Drake’s extremely secure building. But they apparently never caught him. She couldn’t believe her seemingly average neighbor _was_ that madman. But that wasn’t the strangest thing about him. “What happened in there?”

            “He had brought back these creatures called symbiotes when he launched that rocket,” Eddie explained. “When I was in there, one attached to me.”

            Jenna blinked as she absorbed the information. “And alien attached to you.”

            “Yeah, I know it sounds crazy.”

            “Crazy? Eddie, that’s insane! Can you get it out?” She asked, assuming the alien was harming him. How could a human host an alien life form without dying?

            “No, actually we have a good relationship.”

            “ **A great one. We are one and we help each other.”** Without warning, Venom popped up over Eddie’s shoulder.

            Jenna screamed in surprise and stumbled backward into the coffee table.

            “Hey, c’mon, Ven, you can’t do that to her!”          

            “ **We need to be honest with her.”** Venom retorted.

            Jenna’s eyes were wide and she shakily stood up. “That-that’s the thing that I saw.”

            “ **We are Venom.”**

            “Venom?” She swallowed and couldn’t look away from his set of razor-sharp teeth and unnerving opal eyes. “So he…he lives inside of you but he can…pop out.”

            “ **We can do many things.”** Venom’s head bobbed up and down as he hovered mid-air from the stem connecting him to Eddie.

            “I know it’s not natural. But he really cares about me and I care about him. He also…we both care about you.”

            Jenna’s lower lip trembled. “Why?”

            “Because you’re a good person. Venom and I just really don’t like bullies, as I said before.”

            “You ate Tyler’s head.” She did her best to link everything to what she now knew.

            “Yeah…”

            “ **He did not taste very good.”**

            “Ven, please…” Eddie groaned and put his head in his hands. “God, I’m sorry, I don’t know how to make this easier for you. I know that if you don’t want to see us anymore it’s okay I just…” He pressed the heel of his hands into his eyelids.       

            “Why do you just assume that I’m going to stop talking to you?”

            He looked up at her and furrowed his eyebrows. “Uh…because of how crazy this is.”

            “I mean it is.” Jenna started to develop a headache when she considered it all. “But you’ve always been nice to me and you’ve helped me. Maybe not in the most conventional way but I still appreciate it. Look, Eddie and uh…Venom-” She addressed the symbiote nervously. “I think you’re a really nice guy I just don’t know what I’m supposed to do.” Jenna felt helpless. She really and truly believed Eddie would be the man who could help build her trust. But this secret was far too much for her to handle. “I mean, I wouldn’t tell anyone, that’s your business, but you and me? I just don’t know.”

            Eddie tried not to look as crestfallen as he felt. “NO, I get it.” Maybe he just needed to accept that it would only be him and Venom. He felt terrible because Venom really was the perfect match for him, beyond the biological aspects. But the symbiote couldn’t drop Jenna’s name. Perhaps they’d gotten their hopes up.

            Venom wasn’t ready to give in. **“Jenna, I am aware most humans are shocked to see me. Eddie was quite afraid when we met.”** The symbiote spoke in a gentle and deep tone so he wouldn’t frighten her. “ **I was much different then. I intended to take over this world.”**

            Eddie cleared his throat when he saw Jenna’s eyes widen at the revelation. “Details were a bit blurry.” He mumbled.

            “ **I made myself clear.”**

            “So, you wanted to kill all the humans and take over the planet?” It all honesty, it seemed like a reasonable goal for an alien. It was pretty akin to most sci-fi movies.

            “ **Yes.”** Venom answered honestly. “ **But Eddie changed my mind. We care very deeply for each other and for the well being of the Earth.”**

Jenna cleared her throat and made sure she wasn’t dreaming or in some fever hallucination. She could easily feel the denim of her jeans against her fingertips. Her heat was beating relentlessly in her heightened state. So it was either a very vivid dream or she was really living the unbelievable moment.

            “He doesn’t want to do that anymore though.” Eddie clarified. “Drake’s rocket and his work were destroyed.”

            “ **Yes, I will not help take over the planet. It is Eddie’s home and he is my home. Instead, we will defend it if need be.”** Venom vowed proudly.

            “So you’re superheroes?” It wasn’t a fictional term nowadays, a new superhero seemed to be popping up across the globe every day. “Because I don’t think superheroes eat people.”

            “ **I am not familiar with that term.”**

            “Don’t worry about it, bud.” Eddie rested a hand on his head. “We never said we were a superhero, but we’re not complete dicks either.”

            **“Superheroes have capes and can fly?”** Venom asked after consulting with his host’s thoughts and mental imagery. “ **We do not wear capes and technically cannot sustain flight. Although we can glide and climb.”**

            “That’s not the point.” Eddie put a hand up to stop the symbiote’s rambling as he tried to grasp onto the concept. “I’m just trying to show you that he’s not a monster that you have to be afraid of.”

            Jenna looked exasperated. “Why? Look at him, Eddie, he’s not exactly Alf.”

            “ **Who is Alf?”**

            “He looked like he wants to eat me.”

            **“We would never eat you.”**

            “Ven would never hurt you.” Eddie agreed. “I know I can’t really convince you of that. I can only give you my word.”

            She crossed her arms over her chest, her fingers tapped against her upper arm, and she chewed on her lower lip as she wrestled with her thoughts.

            “ **Jenna, I am aware I can be scary. I look very different from a human. But I enjoy many human things. I very much like chocolate, I am fond of your television shows, and I find your world beautiful. Eddie is very special to me. His thoughts are mine, so I know he finds you very attractive and likable. Your personality seems to be compatible with his. I understand that is partly how humans find mates.”**

Jenna’s cheeks flushed red and Eddie looked mortified as his personal thoughts were tossed out into the space between them without any warning.

            Venom didn’t seem to pick up on the body language or expressions. He was still working on that so he continued. “ **You make us happy when we see you and we were very sad when we did not talk to you for a long time.”** He extended a small tendril out to her. **“Humans shake hands as a sign of trust. I would like to do that same to show you we can be trusted.”**

            Jenna’s eyes flicked from Eddie’s face to the symbiote. She felt jittery as she stared. She held back a pained whimper of sadness. “I can’t.” Overwhelmed, she headed for the door. But something stopped her before she turned the knob. About two years ago, she promised herself that she wouldn’t let fear control her. She feared her abusers so much that she felt she couldn’t leave. Courage was facing your fears and pulling yourself out of a dark place. It was why she was alive today. She faced her fears and found the courage to leave before she became permanently damaged or even wound up dead. Her largest fear was becoming another statistic, a battered woman who stayed beside her partner until he lost his temper so badly that he killed her.

            Fear didn’t control her. She controlled her actions and decisions to save herself. She needed to be rational and assess the risks and dangers. But Jenna refused to be petrified of the world around her. She wanted to experience life in a way she never had before. And she’d certainly had never known a man with an alien attached to him. It almost made her laugh out loud when she considered that Venom and Eddie could be more human than any of her past abusers.

            Mind made up, Jenna turned to them again. “One week.” She said firmly. “You need to show me who you really are. No fake bullshit to try to make me like you. That means absolutely no more lying.”

            Eddie and Venom perked up at the proposition. “Okay.” He nodded.

            **“Agreed.”**

            She inhaled slowly as she sat with the choice. It didn’t feel wrong so she continued. “A lot of people I’ve loved told me that would never hurt me. They all lied right to my face. I won’t go through that again.”

            “All I can do is show you that we’re not like that.” Eddie stood up but kept the distance between them. He didn’t want to fuck up anything right away. He would have to talk to Venom about boundaries a little more.

            Jenna nodded and rested her hand on the doorknob. “Okay, so maybe we can get dinner tomorrow?”

            “Yeah sure.”

            She held out her hand. Eddie crossed the room to shake her hand. It was the first time they’d made contact since they brought her to the hospital. Her hand felt so small and fragile in his. But there was no weakness in her eyes. It didn’t matter how many times she had been pushed down she always got back up.

            If anyone was the superhero it was Jenna.

            Eddie’s hand slipped from hers but she continued to hold it out. “Venom?”

            The symbiote’s opal eyes widened and he cautiously stuck a little arm out to her. She wrapped her fingers around the black mass. It felt different than it looked. Instead of the clammy, slimy texture she expected, the symbiote felt warm and smooth. There was a heartbeat pulsing through his skin. She wasn’t sure if it was the symbiote or Eddie’s heart.

            A small smile formed on her lips. “Pick me up at eight tomorrow?”

            “We’ll be there.” Eddie held back a giant smile. He felt like being honest had brought down the walls he felt were between them. But he wanted to make sure he treated her properly and met all her needs.

            “See you.” Jenna left his apartment and went next door.

            Eddie closed his door and Venom trilled with excitement. **“She touched me, Eddie, did you see that?”** He wrapped himself around his host’s neck like a scarf.

            He chuckled and rubbed Venom’s stalk of a neck. “I saw, Ven.”

            “ **I am very excited to see her tomorrow night.”**

            “I am too. But we need to talk about a few things before then.” Eddie clarified.

            “ **How to respect her boundaries?”** The alien absorbed his thoughts.

            “You’ll pick it up in no time, I’m sure of it.” He assured him. “Now how about we eat?”

            “ **Yes, please.”**


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aka coaching your symbiote boyfriend through the human customs of dating. Thank you for everyone's support. I feel so much love for this fic and it encourages me to keep writing! Let me know if there's anything you'd like to see and I'll do my best to incorporate it.

            Eddie knew he was getting too worked up about a dinner. That’s all it was, they would go to a restaurant, chat, and call it a night. Hopefully, it would all go smoothly. He wasn’t worried about the talking aspect because everything about him was out in the open now. He wasn’t afraid to be an open book to her if that’s what she needed from him.

            But for some reason, he still felt like it was his first time ever going out with a girl. He needed to make sure everything was perfect before he left.

            Okay…shower, cologne, tidy scruff, dark t-shirt in case of nervous sweating, and deodorant.

            “Alright, V, ready to go soon?” He sat on the edge of his bed as he pulled on a nice pair of boots instead of the ray sneakers he was so fond of.

             **“Yes, but I am wondering what I should do. I know I cannot come out when we are in the restaurant. But when you and Jenna discuss mating, what should I do?”**

            “Mating?” Eddie’s head raised in alarm. “Whoa, no, no, no, we’re not going to…I never…do  _not_  say anything about mating Jenna, or even me for that matter.” He insisted firmly.

            Venom seemed perplexed as he filtered through Eddie’s thoughts. “ **But we are two different species. We cannot mate together. My species reproduces asexually, much like your plants. You require a human female to produce an offspring. Jenna is a female.”**

            His cheeks went red. “Yes, I know that I went through sex-Ed in middle school. But when two people like each other they don’t just get right to having a baby.”

            “ **Nature’s goal is to continue the survival of a species. I believe the human scientist, Darwin studied this. He is very famous, yes?”**

“Yes, yet the world is overpopulated enough. We aren’t wired to…I mean we are but we are smarter than that. We’re not all running around just following our animal instincts.” Eddie groaned and rubbed his eyes as he figured out the best way to explain it to the symbiote. “I guess humans are very social, right? We want to be around other people but it doesn’t mean we want to get married and have children. Unless you find the right person then you’ll discuss that in the future. But this is our first time out with Jenna.”

            “ **You are spending time with her because you are both compatible. You are not thinking about mating.”** It seemed wasteful to Venom but a part of him was starting to understand. “ **Like how we enjoy each other’s company. Yet we will not reproduce.”**

            “Right,” Eddie was relieved he was getting it and wouldn’t mention the conversation to Jenna. “Speaking of which, we need to be honest to Jenna about everything.” He stood up and grabbed his leather jacket.

            “ **Agreed. I will remind you.”**

            He smiled. “Sounds like a plan.” One more check in the mirror and Eddie went to knock on Jenna’s door.

            “Yeah, be there in a minute!” She called.

            Venom purred happily in Eddie’s chest, doing laps around his heart making it race even faster than it already was.

            “Easy, tiger.” He put a hand over his heart to relax the symbiote. But it didn’t do much good when Jenna opened the door.

            She came out in a casual, floral print dress, a long sweater, and tights. She carried a jacket over her arm. “Ready?” She smiled but inside she was pretty nervous too. She didn’t doubt her decision to see them, but it was nerve-wracking. She hadn’t been out with an unfamiliar man in a long time. But was Eddie really that unfamiliar anymore? Well, she supposed she would find out if he had anything else to tell her. But there didn’t seem to be like anything else that would be much more shocking than Venom.

            “Yeah uh…” Eddie’s brain blew a fuse and he struggled to string together a coherent sentence. “You look great.” He wasn’t totally sure he was speaking proper English, Venom was distracting him.

             **“Tell her she smells delicious.”**

            “What? No.” Eddie blurted out.

            Jenna looked confused. “Thank you…but I didn’t say anything.”

            “No ha, sorry, Venom said you-”

             **“She smells like flowers and chocolate!”**

            Eddie smiled nervously. “He says you smell good.” He left out the ‘delicious’ part because he didn’t want her to think Venom was fixing to eat her. “Maybe something chocolate? He really likes chocolate.”

            “Oh.” To his relief, Jenna looked amused as her lips quirked up and she held her hand out. “Cocoa butter hand cream. He’s got a good nose.”

            “Yeah, he can sniff it out for a mile away.” He chuckled. “So, you know a good place? We’re not too picky.” They began walking downstairs.

            “I had one place in mind. It’s a little far if you wanted to split a cab.” She offered.

            “I have a bike if you’re comfortable with that.”

            “Sure.” She shrugged and didn’t seem too fazed by the mode of transportation.

            “Cool, let me just grab the extra helmet.” He jogged back up to his apartment and found Anne’s old helmet that he’d hidden away. He’d nearly forgot about it after he unceremoniously chucked it in the depths of his closet to cover up his heartache.

            He returned to Jenna and handed it to her. “Have a lot of female passengers?” She teased as she took in the white and gold helmet.

            He laughed and ran a hand through his hair. “Ah, no. Not for a long time, anyways. That was actually Anne’s.”

            They arrived at the lobby and Jenna cocked her head to the side in surprise. “Anne Weying?”

            “Yeah.” He felt it was as good of a time as any to tell her the truth about his past relationship. “She and I…we were engaged ‘bout a year an a half ago.”

            She nodded and ran her fingers over the helmet’s smooth surface. It was nearly spotless and had a glittery sheen to it. “Oh…”

            “But, y’know, she’s with Dan and we’re friends now. They helped me a lot after the Life Foundation incident. Things are different now.”

            “Well,” She realized his past girlfriends weren’t really an issue. And if there were something wrong with Eddie, Anne would’ve warned her. “Thanks for being honest.” She said genuinely. A smile formed on her glossed lips.

            “Yeah, no problem.” Eddie felt weightless. “Okay, so have you been on a motorcycle before?” He and Jenna took the back door to the alley where his bike was parked.

            “Tyler had one, actually.” She told him. “He drove like an idiot and totaled once.”

            Eddie froze. “He did?” He wasn’t sure how to react when she brought up her ex, the ex they’d decapitated.

            Venom even let out a low snarl when he thought about the man who hurt Jenna.  **“We are not guilty about what we did.”** He grumbled.

            Unaware of Venom’s comment, Jenna spoke. “It’s okay.” She assured Eddie.

            He nodded and gave a weak smile. “Well, good, so you’re familiar. That’s good, helpful. I didn’t want to make you nervous.”

            “So the motorcycle would make me more nervous about the Venom situation?”

            Venom’s chuckle echoed Eddie’s. “It’s a different level, I guess.”

            She smiled and tucked her hair back so she could slip on the helmet. “Oh, got it.”

            “Fit alright?” He asked and started the bike.

            “Yep.” Jenna minded her dress as she got on behind him.

            “I’ll go slow.” He promised over the engine.

            “Don’t drive like a senior citizen just because I’m here.” She teased and wrapped her arms around his waist.

            Eddie’s chest tightened as the air was knocked out of his lungs. He tried to keep his breathing steady so she wouldn’t notice. God, he wasn’t a teenager who popped a hard one every time a girl touched him. He’d had relationships before, was almost married for Christ’s sake.

            Venom pondered over his flustered thoughts.  **“But, Eddie, I have never experienced this before. This is new for me, so perhaps I am making you more nervous.”** He theorized.

            Eddie couldn’t help but smile softly. How could such a creature be so menacing yet so innocent?

            Venom traveled up his spine and extended down his sides. “ **Will you ask Jenna if we can hold her hand? We want to keep her safe.”**

“Sure, Ven.” He murmured and turned so Jenna could hear the request. “So, Venom wanted to hold your hand if that’s okay. He can be overprotective.

            After thinking it over, Jenna nodded. The symbiote had touched her before so it wouldn’t be much different. “Yeah okay.”

            Thrilled but cautious, Venom extended a few tendrils from Eddie’s ribs. The black cord-like limbs carefully rested over her hands, which were interlocked over Eddie’s stomach. It created a little sandwich between the three of them and it made Jenna feel secure rather than frightened.

 

            Eddie drove them through the city streets. He was a little more careful than usual but he didn’t want to make it seem like he was so nervous around her. Jenna rested her chin on his shoulder to give him directions. Venom tightened his hold on her hand ever so slightly every time they went around a corner.

            They parked on the sloped street and Venom unraveled from Jenna’s hand. Eddie offered her a hand off the bike.

            “Probably shouldn’t have worn a dress.” She took off the helmet and self-consciously smoothed her hair down.

            “Why? You look great.” He was a little breathless. “Oh because of the bike, duh.”

            Jenna smiled at his goofy but charming demeanor. “C’mon, there shouldn’t be too long of a wait.” She touched his arm as they walked in. Venom strained to feel her warmth between the layers of clothing. The symbiote was so fascinated by her presence and how it made them feel.

 

            Once seated, Eddie and Jenna dove into conversation sparing the idle chitchat. She wasn’t kidding about the no bullshit because she needed to know if he really was everything he seemed.

            “So you and Anne were engaged.”

            “Mhm.” He nodded. “Y’know, it was hard. It was because of the whole Carlton Drake thing, but it was my fault. I thought I was so untouchable and on top of the world. The truth needed to come out and I was the only one to do it.” He busied his hands with trying to perfectly align his fork and knife. “I thought that no matter what I did it would be for the greater good. That insane man would be exposed but I didn’t realize I couldn’t just go around thinking rules didn’t apply to me. A grown man being so selfish..” He rolled his eyes at his stupidity. “I hurt Anne, made her lose her job.” He sighed heavily and met Jenna’s eyes. “It was so embarrassing, still is, that I kinda stuck my head in the sand. It was actually Ven who got me to apologize. You’d think since he’s new to Earth he wouldn’t understand but he’s so much more than expected.”

            Jenna rested her elbow on the table every inch of her face invested and listening to his admission. It was the first time she’d seen someone, especially a guy be so open about his feelings. “You talk about him like he’s your closest friend.” She observed.

            “Well, I think it wouldn’t be great if we didn’t get along. I mean every part of me is technically him now too. We share everything.”

            “So that’s why you say ‘we’ instead of ‘me’.”

            “It’s a little fuzzy something. Like I know what it’s like to be just a regular guy. Now that Venom is with me, it’s basically two people but we’re just so connected.” He chewed on the inside of his cheek. “It’s not easy to explain.

            Under his shirt, Venom coated over his shoulders to relax him a little bit. It made him feel warm inside. “We’re one.”

            Jenna studied his thoughtful and happy expression as she propped up her chin on the palm of her hand. “You love him.”

            “Huh?” Eddie’s train of thought came to a screeching halt. He wasn’t sure how she’d come to the conclusion so easily. Was he that easy to see through?”

            “I mean you talk about it like a relationship. He’s obviously very protective over you and you are as well. Just the way you talk about him.” She shrugged. “I thought it was fairly obvious.”

            “Yeah, I do.” He said the words out loud and Venom affectionately hugged him from the inside, which was always a strange but welcoming feeling. “You’re not…bothered by that?” He rested a hand on his shoulder to return the touch to the symbiote.

            “I mean, bothered isn’t the right word.” She tucked a piece of loose hair away. “Love is different for everyone, right? And as long as it doesn’t harm anyone it’s no one’s business to judge. It’s definitely nothing I’ve ever heard of before but it’s real. I can see that clearly.” She said softly. “I don’t know if I’ve ever been in love before. I thought I had been but I don’t think it was real. I’ve seen others in love though, I can see it on your face.”

            “Wow, okay. Yeah, no, I know it’s not  _normal_ but it works for us” He was relieved that she accepted it. Venom was everything to him and knowing Jenna understood made him feel so comfortable with her. “So, you’re still going out with a guy who is in love with an alien that’s attached to him?” He gave her a sly smile just to keep the mood light.

            She laughed and shrugged. Her fingernails tapped over the laminated menu as she averted her eyes shyly. “It’s just a trial run.” She reminded him. “Although I think it’s kinda funny.”

            “What is?”

            “I was just thinking about my past relationships.” Since Eddie had been extremely honest, she felt it was only fair to open up a little too. His honesty relieved her worry and gave her some courage to speak candidly. “Like, my first college boyfriend was supposed to be perfect. He was on the football team, he was tall, beautiful eyes. All the girls wanted him. But he chose me and I thought my life had finally lined up. He’d keep me safe and love me properly. We’d date, I’d get my degree, we’d get married, have kids, and grow old together.” She took a sip of water to calm down her racing heart and competing thoughts. “On paper, he was supposed to be perfect. But he was so mean.”

            Eddie reached over the table to offer an open hand to her.

            Keeping her composure, Jenna accepted and entwined her fingers with his. She noticed an extra warmth from Venom who wedged himself into the hand touch.

            “Now I meet a blacklisted reporter with a symbiote.”

            “So…” Eddie winced sheepishly. “Not so great on paper.”

            She bit her lip and nodded. “No, not great on paper. But you’ve been much more than any other people in my life.” She admitted and sucked in a breath. “I just don’t want to fall down that rabbit hole of infatuation and have it all go wrong.”

            “We can wait until you feel comfortable,” Eddie promised. “That’s no problem. Anything you need, we’ll do.”

            Jenna looked at their hands. When was the last time she’d been so comfortable with someone touching her? When had she not flinched when a man reached a hand towards her? It felt like ages. His eyes were full of hope, like a ray of sunshine that was pushing out the shadowy insecurities from the depths of her heart. It felt warm and comforting. But it would take a while before he could clear out all the doubt and fear that had been beaten into her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of their date will be up soon. Also, just taking a poll, who would be comfortable with some mildly NSFW? I just love exploring Venom's introduction to love. I wouldn't make it too graphic I just want to go into Jenna's healing and Venom's education of love.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jenna panics and Eddie has a dream that has Venom wondering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoo boy 100 kudos already? You guys are awesome. I'm going to do my best to keep up with a consistent schedule. I have a lot of ideas that should keep me busy. But I'm also transferring colleges soon so I'm balancing a few things. Anywho, thank you to everyone for their support! I appreciate it so much you have no idea!!!! Also, I love feedback about the plot and characters and how you think I can improve. I appreciate criticism very much and don't take any offense. If it helps me improve as a writer I'm always game. Enjoy this chapter!

            After dinner, Eddie and Jenna returned home. They’d spent a lot of time at the restaurant talking. He spoke with such honesty it was like Jenna was an old friend to him. She was a little more reserved but was a good listener, engaging with him in the conversation. Venom watched intently, learning new things about her and about human dating rituals. He asked Eddie a few questions but for the most part, he took the opportunity to observe. Hopefully, in time, he would be able to participate in future dates, although he reasoned it would have to be somewhere private.

            “Thanks for taking me out, Eddie,” Jenna said gently as they walked up to their floor. “It’s been a long time since I’ve been able to go out with a friend.”

            Eddie smiled. “Yeah, me too.” He admitted. “It’s nice to have someone to talk to about everything.” He reached into his pocket for his keys.

            “Well, if you want to do it again soon, we can.” She offered and handed him the motorcycle helmet.

            “Alright, yeah. Oh also, I think I’m going to write that article.” Eddie fiddled with his keys. “The one about Venom.”

            Jenna looked at him strangely. “You’re going to write about yourself?” She reached into her purse for her keys.

            “Well, technically yes.” He ran his hand over the back of his neck. “But what we talked about, people who witnessed him.”

            **“That is a stupid idea.”**

            “It’s not a stupid idea.”

            “No,” Jenna tried to make it seem like she wasn’t judging him. “I don’t think it’s stupid.”

            “Venom said it was. But it’s fine, he doesn’t have to like it.”

            “ **I do not like it.”**

“It would be risky though.” She sympathized with the symbiote even if she couldn’t hear him.

            “Nah, I think people assume he’s not attached to a human. Besides, no one would suspect the man who’s writing about him _is_ him.” The journalist shrugged. “I’ll just talk to a few people and maybe get a more positive light on him.”

            The corner of her lips quirked up in amusement. “So you’ll brag about how heroic you two are?” She went to open her door, jiggling the lock when it stuck as usual.

            “Hey, I never used the word heroic.” He couldn’t help but smile a little at her jab. “But we’re not out there hurting senior citizens or children.”

            She just sighed and felt exhausted from how upside down her world had turned. “Goodnight, Eddie.”

            “So we can go out again?” He reiterated. “You don’t have to do an interview. I was just thinking since you suggested it a while ago…”

            “That was before I knew you _are_ Venom.” She stood in her doorway and picked at the chipped wood of the jamb.

            “Yeah, that’s true.” He cleared his throat. “I’m sorry about that I should’ve-”

            “I’ll think about it.” She promised. “Goodnight, you two.” She gave them a smile before going inside and shutting the door.

            Venom was so happy that he forgot about the article idea. **“She was very nice, Eddie, we enjoy her company.”** The symbiote chattered like an excited child.

            He smiled warmly. “Yeah, we really do.”

           

            Jenna set her things down and double-checked that her locks were fastened shut. She slid off her jacket and went to get a drink of water. Her phone pinged and showed her a notification of a German shepherd puppy that was available. She checked the price and sighed because there was no way she could afford it. She wasn’t even sure she could raise a puppy but she was keen on getting some company and extra protection.

            As she went about her nighttime routine, her heart was racing with uncertainty. She went over the dinner with Eddie over and over again in her head. Her rational side and irrational side combed through the interaction, looking for red flags. Everything from the way he looked at her to the things he talked about. It was hard to give a fair assessment. And it certainly was a rabbit hole of a decision. If she gave Eddie the benefit of the doubt, then she was offering herself up for a healthy relationship or making herself vulnerable to be hurt again. Yet, she was hesitant to be alone. There was always a thought that she could just drop relationships altogether and just be with herself and solely loving herself. But she was a human being who craved love and affection from another person. Although she had a distorted view of relationships, she still believed true love existed out there. For years, she thought that despite being abused there was a silver lining to her relationship. Remember when Tyler threw her a birthday party for her twenty-fifth? When CJ won her that teddy bear at the fair? When Mason had bought her flowers just because? Her father taking her out to Sunday breakfast at the diner?

            It made her have a huge case of the “yeah-buts” when her friends intervened.

            “Look at the bruises, Jen.”

            “Yeah but…”

            “He chipped your tooth, Jenna.”

            “Yeah but…”

            “He put holes in the wall, Jenna.”

            “Yeah but…”

            “Look at your face, Jenna. Look what he did.”

            “Yeah but…”    

            She didn’t want to excuse another person’s actions again if it put herself in danger. After some healing, Jenna could pass by Eddie without another look. At least, that’s what she continued to tell herself. She still had weaknesses and her hope for a normal relationship fueled her curiosity of the journalist. None of her relationships were normal. Every man had either put his hands on her or screamed at her until she was cowering in a corner, crouched down, hands over her ears, and crying. She didn’t wear the word “victim” on her forehead anymore. When she did that, the worst of the male population crawled out of the shadows and sweet-talked her until she was head over heels.

            Her best friend told her she was a hopeless romantic even though she hadn’t had someone truly love her. It stung but it was true.

            She turned off the light and placed her switchblade under her pillow and made sure her metal baseball bat was propped up against the bed frame by her hand. Worried, she got up and checked the front door’s locks again and again until she was assured it was secure enough.

            Tyler was gone and wouldn’t be trying to beat down her door anytime soon. But his friends and family were still on the warpath. Even if her neighbor next door could swallow people whole, she wasn’t taking chances.

            She retreated to bed and pulled her covers up to her chin. She wanted to cry but decided she was too tired. Eddie was on her mind as she reluctantly closed her eyes. There was no telling what she would decide if she ever did. Undiagnosed and still wounded by her scars, she wondered if it was fair to keep yo-yoing back and forth to him. But the week wasn’t over yet.

 

 

            Across the hall, Eddie woke up in a hot and bothered state. A chill ran down his spine as he shot up in bed. A thin coat of sweat coated his face and chest. While he panted heavily and shook himself awake, Venom was curiously replaying the dream he’d just had.

            Simultaneously, Eddie saw brief images of it.

            Jenna in a black little number.

            Jenna stripping down in front of him.

            Jenna kissing him so hard he lost his breath.

            Jenna’s hands touching all over his skin, joined by web-like fibers that had to be manifestations of Venom.

            Flustered, Eddie shoved aside his sheets and stumbled to the bathroom. The light went straight to his onset headache and made his eyes sting and water.

            “Goddammit.” He slurred and groped blindly for the shower knobs. The showerhead chuffed to life, spouting out a weak stream. He clumsily took off his damp t-shirt and sweatpants before stepping into the shower.

            Venom, who was too puzzled to speak at first, hissed at the first contact of water. **“Cold!”** He griped.        

            “Yeah, I know.” He grumbled and hung his head. The water droplets passed over his neck and back, slipping down and dripping off him like melting ice. He felt like a garbage human being. Here was a beautiful and caring woman who gave him the benefit of the doubt. Now his brain and testosterone were treating her like she was just eye candy and nothing more. Of course, it wasn’t intentional but there was some recess of his mind that conjured up that fantasy. It didn’t just come out of nowhere.

            Venom listened to his host’s self-deprecating thoughts for a moment before requesting clarification. “ **Why are we showering now?”** He asked.

            “Just needed to clear my head.” It was comforting to have the symbiote there because it made him feel less alone at times like that.

            “ **What was that dream about Jenna? You became aroused.”**

            “No, no that was…” Eddie grimaced and rested his fist on the shower wall. “It was wrong.” He couldn’t just write it off as nothing, the symbiote wouldn’t believe him.

            “ **Why?”**

“Because I shouldn’t think about her that way. She’s a friend and the last thing she would want is for me to think of her like that.” He tried to explain vaguely. He wasn’t really in the mood to go into the embarrassing dream.

            **“She would not want that?”**

            “No.” Eddie closed his eyes for a moment and shivered under the cold water.

            **“Please explain.”** The symbiote was desperate to learn about all the aspects of human life even the uncomfortable parts. And Eddie was certainly uncomfortable.

            “It’s…look, Ven, I know we like Jenna but remember how I was talking about how humans don’t just immediately have sex?”

            **“Yes.”**

            “We’re just friends right now and Jenna’s going through a lot of things. You know how I was sad about Anne? People are affected by their past relationships.”

            Venom reached out to turn off the shower and reached for a towel to wrap around Eddie as they stepped out. “ **It changes your mindset?”**

            “Yes, exactly. At least for a bit. Sometimes it has a bigger impact on people because of what they went through. Jenna was hurt by her past boyfriends.”

            “ **But we would never do that to her!”** Venom insisted.

            “I know, darling, but she can’t just believe us on face value. Hopefully, when she gets to know us better, she’ll be able to trust us. But it’s not going to be a quick process. Respecting boundaries, right?”

            “ **Perhaps we can ask her about her boundaries next time we see her.”**

            Eddie smiled and dried himself off. “That’s a great idea, Ven, we’ll do that.”

            The symbiote preened proudly but then hesitated. **“Eddie.”**

“Yeah?” He trailed a bit of water to his bedroom when he went to get fresh clothes. He got dressed and ran the towel through his hair. Some excess water pressed the t-shirt to his back as he went to get back in bed.

            **“I was in your dream.”** He reminded him.

            “Yeah…you were.” He looked up at the ceiling.

            The symbiote emerged and rested his head on the pillow beside him. It was one of his favorite spots. The fabric was soft and smelled of Eddie. He also got a good view of his host’s face. “ **Does that mean you wish to do that with me?”** He wondered innocently.

            Eddie cleared his throat. Never in his life did he think he would consider having sex with something literally out of this world. Unless you counted Princess Leia who he had a crush on as a child. But Venom was certainly a far cry from Carrie Fisher. “You know I love you.”

            **“Yes.”** Venom purred happily. He adored nothing more than to hear that from the man. It made him feel more attached than they already were. It was an emotional attachment, something deeper than a physical bond. But perhaps intercourse would be a deeper physical bond. “ **I love you too.”**

            “But neither of us have…”

            “ **Had intercourse.”**

            Eddie’s cheeks flushed red and he laughed good-naturedly. “You’re funny, d’you know that? I’ve had sex, just not with a symbiote. I’m not sure how it would work.”

            “ **I see.”**

            “Doesn’t mean it’s not…impossible.” Eddie laced his fingers together and rested his hands on his stomach.

            **“Perhaps we can try to see. The very least, you can introduce me to human love.”**

            “Mhm…yeah, sure.” He’d already done a lot of things he never thought of. Sitting on top of a building, being in a high-speed motorcycle chase, and of course, eating someone. Was sex really that crazy? They were already so close and if they wanted to express a deeper sense of love, maybe it would even be healthy for them. If anything, it would relieve some of Eddie’s pent-up sexual frustration. He obviously hadn’t had a partner since Anne left and he’d been too shy to masturbate since the symbiote had come along.

            “ **Yes?”** Venom prompted.

            “Yeah, of course.” Eddie smiled at him. He felt a bud of excitement form in the pit of his stomach. He was excited to explore. “But not tonight.” He said and reached over to run his thumb over the sharp jaw of the symbiote’s head. “And you might need to ease up on the teeth. I don’t want you taking a chunk outta me.” He teased.

            Venom grinned. “ **Okay.”** He agreed.

            “Get some rest, sweetheart.” He murmured and closed his eyes.

            “ **Goodnight, Eddie.”** Venom curled up close to his host and his eyes slid closed. Everything felt right.

           


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gotta stop watching Tom Hardy movies. It's getting out of control. On another note, I was thinking about how ship names are being established in the Venom fandom. I love Veddie. But with someone else in the mix? Jedom? Vedda? Ennom? There are so many possibilities. So tell me your opinion and we'll make it legit. 
> 
> THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT!!!!

            Two days later, despite her warring thoughts, Jenna saw Eddie again. It was a sunny day and they went to get a coffee before walking through the park.

            They sat down on a bench to have a conversation, a continuation of their chat at dinner.

            “You’ve been well?” Eddie was concerned about how she was doing both healing her physical and mental wounds. He was also worried she was still getting death threats. Venom made sure to keep an eye out for suspicious people around her building. Of course, they couldn’t make certain of her safety unless they were glued to her side.

            “Uh yeah.” Jenna’s hesitation made the response sound insincere.

            Eddie glanced at her. She sat in a way that showed her wariness of the world. Her shoulder locked up and she appeared ready to react to anything negative that came her way. It was an instinctual defense mechanism. She learned that a person could blow up and attack at any moment for any reason they deemed reasonable.

            “You sure?”

            She swallowed. “There’s nothing to really say. “I’m just living day by day.”

            **“She is sad.”** Venom wilted at the observation.

            “That’s a good plan. I don’t wanna pry. Just wanted to check in because I know the threats shook you up.

            “Right.” She tilted her head up to watch little songbirds hopping around the tree branches above them. She wished she had been born an animal that didn’t have to deal with the human complexities. Although she was well versed in the survival mode.

            He followed her gaze but couldn’t read her mind. “Did you ask Anne for help?” He wondered.

            “Yeah, she’s looking at the screenshots I took. I guess she’ll see if it’s enough to bring to the police.” Her gaze returned to her coffee cup lid. She picked at the edge of the plastic with her thumbnail. “I know I can’t stop them from sending stuff to me.” I’m just so sick of looking over my shoulder. I thought I wouldn’t’ have to do that anymore I want to get out of that mindset.”

            Eddie and Venom both wordlessly agreed that those lowlifes would face serious consequences if they ever attempted to carry out those threats. “If you need to call or if you yell for us, we’ll be there,” Eddie promised.

            “Trust me, I know what you do to people who try to kick in my door.”

            He visibly cringed at the remark.

            She saw his discomfort and cracked a dry smile. “It was sort of a joke.”

            “Ha…”

            She sighed her shoulder drooped. “God…I don’t even know what’s going on anymore.” Her voice was defeated and tired. It only highlighted the dark circles under her beautifully tragic eyes. “I mean I thought the world was fucked before when I was going through all the shit. But now? Everything is upside down an-and I don’t know where I stand anymore. I’m confused and I just feel like anything I do will turn out to be a huge disaster.”

            Eddie recalled how he felt after losing everything. He felt so low that there was no chance anyone could find him and pull him back to the surface. Every step he took felt like a giant leap backward.

            “I think I know how you feel.” He hoped empathizing would benefit her. At least it would show her she wasn’t alone. “I lost everything basically within twenty-four hours. I didn’t know what I was supposed to do. I was so alone and off track. Jenna, I know we’ve faced different challenged. You are healing and honestly, you’re a lot stranger than I could ever be in the same spot. You may feel like you’re off course but you’re getting through each day, just like you said.” He encouraged gently. “No one can take that away from you.”

            Jenna’s heel thudded rhythmically against the bench leg. She sucked in her lower lip and bit down to hold back tears. No one had ever been proud of her just for surviving. “My dad always said when I was older, I would understand why he punished me the way he did. But I never have. I know that’s not love and maybe I’ve always known but was too hurt. But I knew for so long that I could never do what they did. I never fought back. The thought of harming someone that I said I loved? Even if they did it to me I couldn’t give it back to them. Because then my view of love would be even more distorted.” Her voice caught in her throat. “Eddie, I want to believe love is out there. I want to believe that I’ll feel safe. But time and time and time again I’ve been proven wrong. It’s like God is looking me in the eye and saying, ‘love is out there but you’ll experience none of it’. And I can’t ask him why. He doesn’t have an answer.” Her eyes watered and she had to put her coffee down on the pavement to wipe the tears away.

            **“Why can we not comfort her and heal her?”** Venom was reeling at the thought that their beloved neighbor and keeper of their affection was in turmoil. She was hurting and they couldn’t beat up the bad guys or take her to the hospital to save her. They felt helpless as she cried.

            “Have you ever felt like you don’t deserve love?” She sniffled and felt so vulnerable it tore her to shreds.

            Eddie had to take a calming breath before he answered. Seeing her cry was throwing him into a heap of emotions. But he wasn’t sure if breaking down would help her or make things worse. He needed to try to stay strong and be her rock if she needed him to be. “Yeah, I have.”

            “I-I don’t understand it. It hurts so much.” She furiously kept drying her eyes with her sweater sleeve. Tears were weakness.

            “Jenna, you do deserve love,” Eddie told her with confidence. “You-you’re a kind of person that I’ve rarely come across. It’s kinda like when I was younger, the boys on my street would trap bugs and pull their wings or their legs off. I always hated it because they were taking apart this creature that never did anything to them. Those assholes who hurt you…they broke off a piece of you and you don’t deserve that. You never deserved that even if they said you did. But you can heal I know you can. And if I could do it for you, I would in a heartbeat. Ven and I hate seeing you in so much pain.”

            She sniffed and took a heaving breath. “I didn’t think you could be so eloquent with a New York accent.” She teased weakly.

            He chuckled. “Yeah, suppose it would sound better coming from a British guy or something.” The humor lifted the mood.

            She shook her head. “I like hearing you say it.” She picked up her coffee, eager to get past the heavy conversation. There was only so much she could handle at once. “Why did you move here?”

            “Well, Anne’s job.” He shrugged and watched a few people walk by.

            “ **The _truth,_ Eddie.” **Venom prodded him because they both knew that wasn’t the complete reason.

“And I uh-got into some mishaps.” He stretched his arms and rested one on the bench back near Jenna’s shoulders.

            “Mishaps?”

            “You sound surprised.” He winced and shrugged with a shy smile.

            “I guess I just thought mishaps were a recent trend for you.”

            “No…” He shook his head. “Sort of a lifelong trait. Outta college I got attention for my work.” He pointed to his temple. “Let it go to my head, y’know? Butted heads with a few people at the Daily Bugle and got-”

            “Blacklisted.” Jenna finished for him. “So are you trying to make your way through all fifty states or are you trying to just hit all the major cities?” She feigned innocence.

            Venom and Eddie laughed. “ **She is witty. I like when she makes fun of you.”** The symbiote chortled.

            Eddie smiled and ran a hand through his hair. “Nah, I like it here. ‘Specially ‘cause you’re here. And next door at that, so why would I go anywhere?”

            Their eyes met and she studied his face. “Eddie, I want you to know that…I would love to fall in love with you.” She said steadily, not moving her gaze from his.

            The two perked up. “Yeah?” He was a little breathless because he wasn’t expecting the comment.

            “I just don’t know.” She admitted and swallowed. “I guess…I’m worried for you and about you. There’s a lot of different parts to it.”

            “What are they?” He hoped they could get past them and maybe her healing process could be helped along if he knew.

            She sighed. “That’s another day.” She told him.

            “Fair enough.” He leaned back in the bench and they fell quiet.

            “You’re soft, Eddie.” She said before standing up. “I know you probably don’t think so and maybe people don’t see that. But you are. That’s not a bad thing but…you can get hurt easily. I know how the world treats people who care.” She nodded and pulled her purse over her shoulder. “Thanks for walking with me.” With that, she walked away.

            Eddie tilted his head back and closed his eyes. The world really was upside down.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not going to ignore Eddie's obvious problems. Because he's not perfect. I don't want to make Jenna perfect either. I'm doing my best to keep them flawed.

            The next day, Eddie walked up to his floor with a bag of snacks for Venom. It was date night, which meant lots of chocolate, a movie, and starting their sexual relationship.

            But plans would be delayed.

            The reached the landing and both instantly noticed Jenna’s door was wide open. This was alarmingly unlike her. They’d heard the number of locks she had when they parted ways after dinner. She wasn’t one to leave her personal space vulnerable.

            “ **Something is wrong.”**

            “Jenna?” Eddie called as he cautiously walked to her doorway. He was about to knock on the doorframe just in case when he saw the state her apartment was in.

            It was as if a hurricane ripped through the small apartment. Her table was turned over, curtains ripped from the rod, and a metal baseball bat was lying on the ground next to a smashed mirror.

            “No, no, no, no.” He dropped the bag as his worst fears were realized and paralyzing anxiety hit him right in the gut.

            “ **Someone has kidnapped her!”** Venom raged in a frenzied panic. Black armor threatened to take over, traveling up his arms and shoulders.

            “Okay, we need to call the police.”

            “ **The police?”** Venom let out an aghast scoff. “ **They will be too slow. I will find her. I can follow her scent.**

“You’re not a damn bloodhound, Ven, we can’t just find her on our own. They could’ve gotten anywhere by now. We don’t know how long she’s been gone.”

            “ **The water glass on the counter.”** Venom pointed out to him. **“The ice cubes have not melted. They have not gotten far. Now can we stop wasting time?”** He overtook Eddie’s body and leaped out of the window.

            Eddie felt glad that he let the symbiote watch forensic crime shows.

 

            The public was less than prepared to see the Demon of San Francisco charging down the street like a bull. The sun was just starting to set and he was usually spotted at night. Cars swerved out of the way, people jumped to avoid his path and others whipped out their phones to capture shaky videos of them.

            They paid no mind to the onlookers. They were on a warpath, ready to deal out the promised punishments. They followed a weaving path through the streets and eventually caught up to a car that was pulling up to a curb. It was on a quieter back street, right beside the rear entrance of a bar.

            The driver glanced in the rearview mirror to see a flash of black before something heavy landed on the roof and rocked the car.

            “What that fuck was that?” He demanded.

            His passenger startled. “Oh shit, it’s the Demon!” He shouted and made a run for it.

            Venom pounced from the roof of the car and swiftly mauled the man. The driver threw the car in reverse and tried to speed away. But Venom’s arm shot out over to smash the windshield and keep the car from going anywhere.

            They stalked up to the car as the man desperately tried to escape. The wheels screeched helplessly and a cloud of smoke formed from the rubber stalling over the pavement.

            Venom tore the driver’s side door right off the hinge. He reached over the shaking man and applied the parking brake. He bared his teeth. “ **You are not going anywhere.”** He snarled.

            The man was sweating and close to tears with the alien so close to him. “Dude, what the fuck did you do to him?” He whimpered.

            “ **I ate his upper body.”** Venom growled. “ **I was going to eat his entire body but you tried to run from us like a pussy.”**

            The driver shook violently and looked like he was going to throw up out of fear.

            “ **I am assuming you are Tyler’s friends.”** Venom and Eddie noticed a fresh tattoo on the man’s forearm. The black ink read out the date they killed Jenna’s ex.

            “How the fuck do you know him?” His voice was strained as he squeaked out the question.

            “ **Your tattoo.”** Venom wanted the man to pay and toying with him before his inevitable death seemed to be a good way to accomplish that. He sensed Jenna’s beating heart nearby. She was alive, just scared. **“That is the date I ate your friend’s head.”** He flicked his tongue and dug his clawed hand into the metal frame of the car like it was mere clay.

            The man’s face went ghost white. “Y-You?”

            “ **Yes…”** Venom hissed. “ **You were foolish to think Jenna was guilty. Now, I’ll only ask once. Where is she?”** He roared.

            “The trunk, she’s in the trunk!” The man cried out like a scared child. “Please don’t hurt me, I wasn’t going to do anything to her!” He pled.

            “ **You were wrong to take her, correct?”** Venom cocked his head to the side keeping close to the man’s face to intimidate him.

            “Yeah, yeah, man. It was wrong.” There was hope in his eyes like he thought the Demon would spare him.

            “ **Good thing you will not make that mistake twice. We do not give second chances to scum like you.”** Venom dragged him kicking and screaming out of the car. He finished him off without another thought.

            So they wouldn’t immediately spook Jenna, Venom retreated so Eddie could open the trunk. He saw that she had successfully kicked out the brake light of the car to try and flag down help. That meant someone most likely called the police and alerted them. It was only a matter of time until they arrived, especially with Tyler’s friend’s screaming.

            Eddie opened the trunk and his gut wrenched.

            Jenna was bound and gagged. Nasty bruises and blood covered her face. She jolted when the trunk opened but when she saw him, she burst into tears.

            “S’alright. I’ve gotcha.” His voice and composure wavered. He carefully pulled the gag off over her head.

            “Eddie…” She sobbed.

            “It’s okay.” He tried to lift her up as carefully as he could. “We’ve gotta get outta here. I’ll get you untied back home.” He promised before allowing Venom control once again.

            Jenna trembled but was strangely starting to grow accustomed to the symbiote. He was obviously dangerous but she had only been the object of his protection instead of the other end of the deal.

            He kept her safely held against them as he made a quick exit. He tore across rooftops while police sirens arrived at the scene moments later.

 

            Back at their building, Venom used a sharp claw to carefully cut the bindings. The cords left bruises on her ankles and wrists but those were the least of her injuries.

            Eddie absorbed the symbiote and knelt down beside her in the hallway. “You’re safe okay?” He tried to sound comforting but he was so worked up from the event. Anger still coursed through their veins seeing her like that.

            She was still crying as she hugged her knees to her chest. “They were going to kill me.” She choked out.

            “Sh, it’s okay.” Eddie murmured shakily. “Can I bring you to the hospital? You’re really hurt.” He said as if she wasn’t aware.

            “No, I want to stay here.” She swallowed.

            “Okay…let’s get you inside and I’ll call Dan.” He scooped her up and she winced in pain.

            Venom sprouted a web-like net from Eddie’s hips to make sure if he accidentally dropped her, she would be caught.

            Eddie brought her inside and got her settled on the couch before calling Dan. “He’ll be here in a few. They’re nearby.” He told her.

            “Did they get away?” She asked quietly when he hung up the phone.

            “No.” Eddie retrieved a wet paper towel so she could clean up the blood on her face. He also brought the glass of water that was still on the counter just in case she was thirsty.

            Jenna took the paper towel but just stared at him. “What did you do?”

            Eddie’s body tensed up in discomfort. “Well, Venom-”

            She cut him off. “No, not Venom. Both of you.” Her eyes were unforgiving. “You stopped him. When Mrs. Chen was being threatened. So what did you two do?” She demanded.

            The held each other’s eyes even though Eddie wanted to look away. His silence was enough of an answer for her.

            “Oh my God.” She whispered.

            “They were going to kill you. You even said it yourself.” He tried to defend his actions after she deduced the fate of the men. At least he didn’t have to admit it out loud to her.

            “Great!” She laughed humorlessly. “now my ex’s friend’s end up eaten too. That looks great on me.”

            “People won’t think it’s you.”

            “Even if they don’t, they’ll think I’m involved with the Demon of San Francisco. I’m the only one who got out alive both times, Eddie!” She snapped. “Why didn’t you call the police?”

            “So they could get out on bail and try it again?” He retorted. “I was trying to help you!”

            “Help me? By eating people?! How is that helping me?” She cried.

            “They won’t bother you again. People will stop harassing you once they know Venom did it.” He was jittery from frustration and could barely stay still.

            “That _you_ did it!” She shouted. “You can pretend that you’re innocent because you’re hidden behind him but it’s both of you.”

            “You don’t think I know that?” Eddie was too upset to even think about what he was doing. She had just been traumatized and he was making it worse.

            “ **Stop yelling at her immediately.”** Venom growled at his host but Eddie ignored his stern voice.

            “I _am_ Venom, Jenna. But I’m nothing like those assholes who hurt you.” He threw his arms up in agitation.

            Jenna saw a hand raise and she ducked.

            “ **Look what you have done.”** The symbiote said icily.

            Eddie nearly crumbled to his knees when he saw Jenna cowering into the sofa cushions, just waiting to be hit.

            “Shit, Jenna, no.” He let out a staggering breath. “I would never do…I’m sorry. We fucked up again.”

            She raised her head cautiously. Tears stained her cheeks.

            There was a knock on the door and Eddie had to look away from her to let Dan and Anne inside.

            “What’s going on?” Anne asked frantically. “We heard yelling.” She rushed over to the couch. “Eddie!” She gasped.

            “What? I didn’t do anything to her!” Eddie was too caught up in his own anger he felt like he was losing control of himself.

            “Stop yelling right now.” She demanded. “Go to your apartment and don’t come back until you’ve calmed down.”

            Jenna’s eyes followed him as he left. She heard a bit of commotion across the hall.

            “Are you okay?” Dan asked and walked over to assess her injuries.

            “I’m fine.” She whispered.

            “What happened?” Anne lowered her voice to keep the situation calm, despite the obvious storm occurring next door.

            “Tyler’s friends came and hurt me. They were trying to bring me somewhere to…” She swallowed and shook her head. “Venom and Eddie showed up and killed them.”

            “God…” Anne sat down and put her head in her hands. “I’ll be right back.” She muttered and went next door.

            Dan tried to keep Jenna’s attention away from the stressors. “Are you in pain anywhere?”

            “My ribs.” She answered.

            “We’ll probably have to give you another x-ray.” He agreed. “They may have been reinjured. What about your hand?” He noticed her left hand was swelling up and turning purple.

            “One of them stepped on me.” She said and let him carefully examine it.

            “Okay, we should get you to the hospital.” He said. “Anne and I can bring you.”

           

            Next door, Eddie felt like he was losing his mind. Venom was actively arguing with him and he couldn’t think straight.

            **"How could you yell at her? She was crying. You made her cry! You cannot yell at her like that. We care about her and you are treating her like she is nothing to us!"**

            He fell to his knees in the middle of the kitchen and put his hands to his ears. His entire body was trembling and threatening to lose all control “Shut up!” He screamed hoarsely at the symbiote. “Just shut up!”

            Venom went silent.

            Anne came in and saw him broken on the floor. “Eddie.”           

            The agitated man looked up and dropped his hands. “I’m a monster.” He whispered.

            She crossed her arms over her chest. “You’re not a monster. You have impulsive tendencies that make you do really stupid stuff.”

            “Fuck, thanks Anne, that really helps!” He retorted sarcastically.

            “Eddie, I don’t know why you do everything you can to push away the people who actually give a shit about you. But you do it over and over again. The only thing that matters is you want to be the hero but you go about it the wrong way. You’re not evil, you don’t think before you act. If you didn’t have Venom, it would get you killed.”

            "I'm not a hero. I'm not. Neither of us is." His head hung as he breathed heavily. His heart was still racing and Venom wasn’t doing anything to calm him down. The symbiote was completely silent and refusing to speak to his host after what he said. “I know I’m out of control.” He felt like he’d hit rock bottom again. “All I wanted to do was keep her safe. She’s got the whole world against her and I can’t do anything about it. She doesn’t trust me for shit and won’t let me in.”

            “She doesn’t owe you anything. Before you came along, she saw men with anger issues who took it out on her. So you think yelling at her is the best way to get through to her?” Anne tried not to be upset with him but she couldn’t help it.

            “I don’t know what I’m supposed to do anymore. Let her get killed?” He spat.

            “You know that’s not what I meant.”

            He looked up at her. “Anne, I’ve tried everything. I was honest with her, I told her all the times I fucked him, and I promised I wouldn’t hurt her. Now she fucking flinches when I’m near her. You’re right. She doesn’t owe me anything. I’m not the guy for her and I never will be.” His chest felt like a million pounds was pressing into him. “Do you know how much that hurts me?”

            She swallowed and took a deep breath. She knelt down in front of him. “I don’t know what she needs. You and Venom deserve love just like the rest of us. But you’re going about it the wrong way. I know you’ve tried. But you can’t expect her to just drop all her baggage, after all she’s been through. She doesn’t expect you to drop what you’ve been through either. You two are broken. But you can’t fix each other. You can only fix yourselves.”

            Eddie’s throat closed up and he let out a broken exhale. “I can’t be the one she needs. But Ven and I care so much about her.”

            Anne bit her lip and rested a hand on her shoulder. “I’m sorry, I can’t tell you what to do. But you need to respect her boundaries.”

            The door opened and Dan poked his head in. “Hey, Anne, we need to take Jenna to the hospital.” He said.

            “Okay, I’ll be right out there.” She stood up. “Call me later, okay? Dan and I can talk to you about whatever you need.”

            He nodded. “Thanks, Anne.” He replied weakly. She left, closing the door behind her. Eddie stayed kneeling on the floor, his hands interlocked and resting on his thighs. “Ven?” He whispered out loud. But there was no answer.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good lord, I got carried away. But like the user, Nyurla, said "recovery isn't linear" and I loved that so much. Things aren't going to be all fluff from here on now. Jenna's still healing and that's not going to be simple. As for Eddie and Venom, I'll write a chapter about them finally getting more physically acquainted, so get ready.

            The next morning, Eddie didn’t want to get out of bed. He felt like he’d gone completely deaf. Venom hadn’t said a word to him after he’d lost control.

            He hadn’t slept.

            Venom always helped him sleep. After time with him, Eddie started to forget some of the aches and pains of being a human. The symbiote made sure his host was in perfect physical condition. No more headaches, lower back pain, nightmares, or weakness.

            But now Venom had decided to let Eddie see what he was taking for granted.

            “Fuck.” The journalist croaked as he tried sitting up and got a sharp pain right through the back of his head and pulsing over his right eye. He scrunched his eyes closed and furiously rubbed his hands over his face to try and shake off the headache. He sat up and a dull ache radiated down his back from the shitty mattress.

            Eddie wasn’t dumb; he knew what Venom was trying to play. He was being the spiteful brat he could be when he didn’t get his way.

            “Fine, you want to play that game?” He grumbled and stood up. “I think we’ll skip breakfast then.”

            Wrong response. The symbiote hissed and nipped at his stomach to show his displeasure without breaking his silence.

            Eddie swore loudly and doubled over. “Talk to me, then!” He snapped. The headache was starting to get to him and making him crankier.

            No answer.

            “Goddammit, Ven, you can’t give me the silent treatment forever.” Eddie collapsed on the couch and leaned his head back. “I don’t know what else to say. You won’t care if I say sorry or not. I can’t take back what I did yesterday.”

            Venom sulked around his heart and decided to make an appearance. He sprouted from Eddie’s shoulder and looked at him. His milky opal eyes narrowed in distaste. He hovered midair without speaking.

            He looked at him with desperation. His forehead wrinkled and he sighed in defeat. “Don’t look at me like that.” He groaned but didn’t get a response. “Look, it’s not my fault you picked probably the world’s worst host!”

            **“Nothing is ever your fault, is it, Eddie?”** Venom finally broke his silence.

            “You want me to list off all the times I’ve fucked up, Ven? I’ll do it but you’re probably going to be here all night listening.” He retorted.

            “ **We are compatible. Neither of us chose for that to happen.”**

            “So you’re just stuck with me until you find someone else?” Pouting, Eddie crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back against the sofa cushions.

            **“If I wanted to leave you, I would have done that by now. But I did not.”**

            He looked up at the ceiling. “You might wanna jump ship soon. My life is just getting worse and worse.” He sighed and studied the water damage above him.

            “ **You said you loved me.”** Venom replied in an accusing voice.

            “Yep, and loving someone includes pushing them away for their own good.”

            **“That is not logical.”**

            Eddie ran a hand over his face. “Humans are pretty fucked up, Ven, I dunno what to tell you.”

            **“Look at me.”** The symbiote commanded quietly.

            Exhausted and overwhelmed, the man lifted his head. “What?”

            “ **Humans are stupid and petty. They kill each other. They break each other’s hearts. They steal and they only think about themselves.”**

            “You should do a National Geographic documentary, Ven, your observations are profound.”

            He ignored the quip and continued. **“You are a human and you are stupid.”**

            Eddie rolled his eyes. “Thank you.”

            **“But humans are good. They have feelings that my species did not have. You love each other and you take care of the weak and those you care for. You celebrate meaningless holidays because it is a way of being close to your loved ones. You feel emotional and you do not know the meaning of your lives. It is chaotic but it is good.”**

            Eddie chewed on his lower lip. “What are you trying to get at?”

            **“I would not take back a second of my time with you. Even when you were at your lowest point, I still enjoyed being with you. You have taught me human emotions. I do not like some of them but that is what being a human is about. You learn to cope with the hard parts of life so you can enjoy the good things.”**

            Eddie’s resolve crumbled and he leaned forward. He put his head in his hands and rested his elbows on his thighs. He didn’t have much energy left to experience the overwhelming grief. But he couldn’t help but let his shoulders slump and take in a few heaving breaths.

            Venom curled around him, nuzzling close to his skin. “ **Eddie, I still love you. There is much uncertainty in your heart about the world. But you are not uncertain about your feelings for Jenna and me. You have a great capacity for love. But we are impulsive like Anne said. We were impatient with Jenna.”**

“Ven, I’m sorry, but I don’t know if there’s any hope left for that.” He mumbled. “I think I ruined everything.”

            **“We cannot give up on her. The least you can do is apologize.”** Venom wrapped around his wrists to pull his hands away from his face. Eddie looked up and the symbiote cradled his face affectionately.

            “I love you, Ven,” He whispered in a shattered voice, a quiet sob leaving his lips. “I’m sorry.”

            “ **I know. I love you too, Eddie.”** The symbiote replied softly and touched his forehead to Eddie’s.

 

            The hospital was a little quieter as Eddie walked through the hallways. He saw Dan writing on a clipboard outside of a room.

            The doctor looked up and smiled gently. “Eddie, Anne said you texted her.”

            “Yeah, hey.” He cleared his throat and ran a hand through his hair. “I just wanted to know how Jenna was doing. She said she was asking to see me.”

            Dan nodded. “She was. Did you want to see her? She’s just down the hall in the last door to the left.”

            Eddie nervously nodded. “Uh sure. She uh…she didn’t say why she wanted to see me?” He was hoping for a bit of a warning just in case it was bad news.

            The doctor shook his head. “She didn’t say.” He shrugged. “I’m sure she just wanted to see if you were okay too.”

            “Right…” Eddie doubted that. “Thanks, Dan.” He nervously made his way down the hallway.

            **“Be calm or she will feel uncomfortable.”**

            “Have you ever tried to force yourself to be calm, darling? It’s not easy.” He muttered under his breath.

            **“I will do my best to help.”** He promised.

            “Mhm…” He stopped at the door and cleared his throat. But he couldn’t make himself walk another step. “Goddammit, I can’t do this.” He whispered.

            “ **She wants to see you. You cannot just abandon her now.”** Venom urged.

            “Eddie?” Jenna was up out of bed and caught a glimpse of him pacing by the door.

            Eddie swallowed the lump in his throat and with Venom’s help, forced himself to walk in. “Jenna, hey.” He tried to smile but it came off awkwardly. He put his hands in his pockets and lingered by the door.

            She was dressed, almost ready to be discharged. Stitches closed up two wounds on her forehead and one on her left cheek near her jaw. Her hand was casted and she couldn’t stand long with her ribs reinjured. She sat back down on the hospital bed.

            “Y-you uh, you feeling better?” Eddie stammered.

            She studied his face. “Will you please not look like I’m going to yell at you?” She requested softly. “I-I’m not.”

            “No…no I know.” He took a few more steps into the room. “I’m not going to yell at you either. In fact, I wanted to apologize-”

            She didn’t seem to be paying attention to his attempt at an apology. Instead, Jenna slipped a hair tie off her wrist and held it out to him. “Do you know how to braid hair?” She asked.

            He blinked and shifted his weight back and forth between his feet. “Uh…no.” It wasn’t really the reaction he expected from her. He half expected her to say she never wanted to see his face again.

            “Does Venom?”

            “He gets his knowledge mostly from me. But if he watched like a tutorial video, maybe he could.” He wasn’t sure what to make of the conversation. His entire body was tensed up, ready for the blow.

            She sighed and twisted the hair tie around her fingers. “I can’t fix my hair because of the cast.”

            “Right.”

            “I’m embarrassed to ask the nurses because that’s not their job. I haven’t seen Anne since last night. I dunno, I just thought you might know.” Her eyes met his again. “Will you please sit down?”

            “Yeah.” He moved over to the chair across from the hospital bed. He sat and laced his fingers together. “Jenna, can I please apologize for last night?” He begged.

            She reached over to the side table and unlocked her phone. She had a harder time maneuvering around the screen with just one hand. After a few tense moments for Eddie, she handed him the phone.

            “Venom, can you watch this?” She asked softly.

            The symbiote discretely poked out from over Eddie’s shirt collar. Small, little, pearl eyes blinked from a little black blob by Eddie’s neck. He peered at the screen.

            _How to Braid Hair. Step by Step Video._

            **“Yes.”** He agreed and intently watched the video once she pressed play.

            Eddie was unnerved and wondered if he had just dreamed the night before because Jenna certainly wasn’t acting like it had happened. “Jenna…”

            “I have a brush on the table, my hair shouldn’t be too tangled.”

            “Jenna.” Eddie was a little concerned she was having some sort of mental break that was prohibiting her from facing reality.

            **“I understand.”** Venom said when the video finished about a minute later.

            “Okay.” She smiled softly.

            Venom made Eddie stand up and walk around the back of the hospital bed. Jenna moved to kneel near the edge.

            “ **You can brush her hair, Eddie.”** Venom instructed.

            “Uh…” Eddie took the hairbrush and started to tuck her auburn hair to rest on her back. “Jenna, are you sure?”

            “Eddie, in all of my relationships, I never fought back.” She spoke steadily but there was a hint of anxiety mixed in her tone. “I did my best to stay small and stay quiet so they would ignore me or think I wasn’t worth the trouble. If I yelled back at them then it was guaranteed to get me in trouble.”

            He swallowed and carefully began to comb her hair. The scent of fruity shampoo wafted up every pass of the brush. There were a few snarls from the night she had, but the hair untangled fairly easily. Eddie took his time so he wouldn’t hurt her.

            Jenna rested her hands on her knees and took a few deep breaths. “Last night, I argued with you.”

            “Yeah, I know and I wanted to apologize. The way I spoke to you was totally uncalled for-”

            She cut him off again. “Eddie, I wasn’t afraid of you.” She looked over her shoulder for a moment. “I wasn’t afraid of Venom. I felt like I could be myself and be honest with you.”

            He met her shining eyes. “You…you flinched. You thought I was going to hit you.” He whispered with a pained voice.

            “That was…pretty instinctual.” She admitted. “I’ve done that a lot. But I didn’t really have a thought that you _would_ hit me.”

            He paused, the brush hovering over her wavy locks. “Okay. But I still yelled at you.”

            “I’ve been yelled at a lot of times in my life.” She turned her head again so he could continue.

            “I made a mistake, Jenna.”

            “I know you did. Frankly, I wish you hadn’t…eaten them.” She said in a hushed voice.

            Little tendrils sprouted out once Eddie had combed through her hair. Venom worked gently but swiftly to perfectly braid her hair.

            “But you saved me.” Her lower lip quivered. “When they showed up I thought it was it. I just assumed it was the way my life was going to end. But when you came…” Tears streamed down her cheeks. “I’m sorry.”

            “Don’t apologize.” Eddie cautiously touched her shoulder.

            Venom finished the braid and tied it off.

            Jenna turned to look at them. “This isn’t going to be easy. In fact…I’ll probably make your life a lot tougher.”

            Eddie perked up a little. “You _want_ us to stick around?” He asked and sat on the edge of the bed next to her.

            She nodded and reached up to smooth her fingers over the braid. “I’m terrified.” She admitted quietly. “I’m so scared but I don’t want to be stuck in a box anymore. I want to know what love is. I want to trust you. I’m just afraid of the consequences.”

            Eddie couldn’t promise that a relationship with them would be consequence-free. But he knew they would never intentionally harm her. “Anything we can do…”

            “Just be here for me.” She whispered tearfully and inched closer to her. Her entire body was shaking violently. The past had told her it was dangerous to be so close to a man, to be so vulnerable. But her weakness was her open heart. She _wanted_ to love. She wanted Eddie and Venom to love her.

            Eddie was breathing unevenly, completely thrown off by the experience. Jenna was sacrificing her protective measures in order to get closer to them. He reached out an arm for her.

            She cried softly as anxiety shook her body. But she curled up close to them, putting her legs over his thighs so he could cradle her. She wanted to be right. To know that Eddie wouldn’t harm her and would comfort her. The risks were losing another part of her to a relationship like her past ones. It was a risk she never thought she would take again.

            But there they were. Eddie was holding her gently. Venom wrapped tiny arms around her shoulders to hug her as well.

            “I’m so broken, Eddie. I don’t want to feel this hurt anymore.” Jenna cried quietly.

            He swallowed and kissed her forehead. “I know…I know.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jenna talks about practice. Eddie and Venom practice intimacy. (AKA what you've all been waiting for. Let's be honest)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If it's not obvious, I'm new to writing NSFW so sorry if it's vague and not overly explicit. I wanted to focus more on Venom's exploration because I think that's all I want from the sequel. Anyways, thank you again for the wonderful support. It's amazing and I never imagined such a great response. If you're in for a long ass fic, buckle up buttercups. We're drawing this thing out for as long as humanly (or non-humanly) as possible.

            Baby steps.

            That’s what Eddie reminded himself every day after seeing Jenna at the hospital. He started running with her in the mornings. It was embarrassingly tough for Eddie, who only ran when he was being chased and had enough adrenaline. It didn’t help that Jenna and Venom agreed he couldn’t cheat. No symbiotic enhancements. So, Venom sat back and watched in glee as Jenna kicked his ass every single morning.

            Even though it was brutal, and Venom urging him to catch up to Jenna was counterproductive, he liked it. It helped manage his stress and anxiety. Both of which were steadily declining. He chalked it up to getting closer to Jenna and Venom.

            Jenna and Eddie often took a break by the Golden Gate Bridge. There they would talk candidly. It was almost like running gave Jenna more clarity.

            Eddie finally caught up to her one morning, where she was standing looking over the ocean. She was holding her ankle in one hand to stretch her leg. She glanced over her shoulder when she saw him approaching.

            “You’re getting better.” She noted.

            “Better?” Eddie put his hands on his thighs as he tried to catch up on his breathing. “You mean I’m not giving up every five seconds?” He wheezed out a laugh.

            “You’re not breathing.” She said and switched hands to stretch her other leg. “You need to breathe.”

            He smiled and shook his head. “Trust me, I’m trying.” He rested against the railing and took a deep breath. “You’ve just had more practice.”

            “Life is about practice.” She dropped her foot and reached up to fix her ponytail and headband. “Everything you’ve ever done took practice. You’re walking aren’t you?” She raised an eyebrow.

            “I guess. I’m still working on the running thing though.” He chuckled and wiped sweat off his forehead and tugged his shirt off his chest to air himself off.

            Jenna smiled and sat down on a nearby bench, checking her fitness watch. “What are you still practicing?” She wondered curiously.

            “Practicing?” He went to sit next to her. Venom discretely formed a thin coat over Eddie’s hand, hoping to get closer to the conversation as he listened in.

            Jenna noticed and cautiously reached for his hand. Her fingers smoothed over the black substance. She flipped over Eddie’s hand to examine his palm. Venom, still desperate for her attention, slipped through the ridges of his host’s hand. The lines in his hands ran like black rivers, rippling under Jenna’s touch.

            “I’m practicing techniques to manage my anxiety.” She explained quietly and traced over his love line, Venom’s silky texture practically vibrating in response.

            Testing the waters, Venom reached out from Eddie’s wrist and just barely touched the tip of her index finger. She didn’t retreat and instead rested her hand palm up on top of Eddie’s, almost as an offering to the symbiote.

            **“Eddie.”** Venom sounded excited but nervous.

            He smiled slightly and held his hand steady.

            A small tendril wrapped ever so gently around her pinky. Even the small touch sent electricity through their body.

            “I’m practicing on being more mindful of my habits. The habits I formed out of fear.” Jenna continued talking. “It’s not easy.”

            “Habits are hard to break, especially when they were created in dark times.” Eddie agreed. His fingers lifted slightly and the pads touched her fingernails. “I’m practicing on being more mindful too though.” He answered her previous question. “I dunno, Anne said I was impulsive.” He shrugged and stretched his free arm out to rest on the bench. “Have you ever tried meditating? I’m fucking terrible at it. It’s like a paradox. Don’t try to think, but I’m thinking about trying not to think.” He sighed and shook his head.

            She laughed softly. “Yeah, I have. It helps me fall asleep.” She moved her thumb to tentatively touch Venom’s little embrace around her pinky. He purred and wove affectionately through the rest of her fingers. “But keep at it. It’s good for a lot of things.”

            “Yeah, well Venom’s no good at it either.”

            A little arm shot out to smack Eddie’s wrist.

            “Ow, c’mon, handsome.” He laughed with Jenna. “Sorry, he’s moody. We tried a protein shake and he hated it.”

            “He’s really got a sweet tooth huh?” She smiled. “I dunno, he seems affectionate to me.”

            He looked at Venom holding her hand. “Well, yeah, he’s got a soft spot for you. I mean, we both do.” He corrected. “I guess he’s just getting used to human interaction with someone other than me.”

            “Hm…”

            Venom unwove himself from her hand and instead pooled into her palm like a small stone that had been baking in the sun on the beach. Warmth radiated through her hand, pulsing rhythmically. She curled her fingers, embracing him.

            “ **Eddie, look.”** The symbiote bounced around Eddie’s head like a hyped up, sugar-fueled child at a birthday party.

            “You’re making his day,” Eddie told her. “I’m sure he’ll be in a good mood for the rest of the week.”

            “Well, that’s good to hear.” She murmured. “What about you?” Her eyes met his.

            A smile spread on his face and he nodded. He moved to wrap his hand around hers, effectively creating a layer of an embrace between the three of them. “Yeah, ‘course.”

            “C’mon.” She stood up, her hand withdrawing from Eddie and Venom’s. “We’ll get too stiff if we sit here all day.” She offered both her hands to help him up. “Remember to breathe.”

 

            Thoroughly in a good mood, just like Eddie had predicted, Venom was ready to prolong the affection. When Eddie was sleeping, he stole his laptop and watched rom-coms and other classic love stories. All of his education led up to one night where they took their relationship to a new level.

            They were in the middle of dinner, enough Chinese take-out for a family of six. That’s when Venom made his move, for once not entirely focused on eating.

            **“Eddie, to me, you are perfect.”**

            The journalist chuckled and wiped his hands with his napkin. “Where’d you steal that line from, Shakespeare?” He teased good-naturedly.

            “ ** _Love, Actually_.” **

“ _Love, Actually?_ I’ve never seen that movie in my life.”

            “ **I know, I watched it while you were asleep.”** Venom answered and appeared to rest on his shoulder.

            “Yeah? So that’s why my Netflix has some weird activity? Thought someone got a hold of my password.” He mumbled and continued eating.

            Peeved, the symbiote nudged his cheek. “ **I am _trying_ to woo you.” **He pouted.

            “Woo me?” He put his fork down and rested his elbow on the table. “You’ve seen me naked more than enough times, handsome, you don’t need to woo me.” Sensing a conversation, he began to cover up the leftover food and stick it in the fridge.

            “ **It is called being romantic. That is what people do when they are in love, is it not?”** The symbiote latched to his shoulder as Eddie moved about the kitchen.

            “Yeah, sure.” He nudged the fridge door with his hip and went to wash his hands. Venom made him an even messier eater than before.

            **“You are not romantic.”** Venom said just to prompt him.

            “Hey, whoa, I can be romantic.” He dried off his hands. “I’ve been around the block a few times, mister.”

            “ **No.”** The symbiote disagreed. **“You are too sexually frustrated to be romantic. I can read your thoughts, Eddie.”** He reminded the man.

            Eddie groaned and went to the bedroom. “You want me to light some candles and talk about how beautiful your eyes are, Romeo? Because I can.”

            **“Tell me.”** The sarcasm went right over his head.

            Eddie couldn’t help but just chuckle. “Alright, fine.” He lay down on the bed. The symbiote rested on his stomach to look at him. “You know pearls, right?”

            “ **Yes. Anne has pearl earrings.”** Venom pulled right from their memories.

            “Well, you’ve got eyes like pearls.” He coaxed him closer and started to massage over his smooth head.

            The symbiote purred deeply and his eyes slid closed.

            “You’ve been to the stars and I can see that in your eyes. But you choose to be here, with me. Y’know how flattering that is?”

            Venom smiled. “ **Very.”**

            “Yeah, very.” He chuckled and sat up. “C’mon, Ven, just kiss me, please. We can talk poetically later.” He murmured.

            The symbiote’s eyes opened wide and innocently. “ **Okay.”** He made precautions so he would accidentally bite Eddie’s lips. They were more connected than any other couple on the planet. When they kissed, Venom spread over his neck and went to tangle in his hair, tugging as he pleased. Being implanted in Eddie’s brain, the symbiote knew exactly what the man wanted and needed. If he wanted, Venom could bring him to orgasm within seconds. But he wanted to do it the human way.

            Pulling off Eddie’s clothing and touching every inch of him made the man breathless and needy. Trying to grab for purchase, Venom entwined with his hands and pressed him down the bed. Submissive as usual, Eddie allowed the symbiote to take over.

            To allow him a moment to breathe, Venom pulled away and curiously explored every dimple and muscle of his host’s body. He was very familiar with every part; Eddie’s body was _his_ body. But stepping back and admiring the human’s unique traits was truly exciting. Running his tongue over the dips and curves pulled delicious moans and whimpers from Eddie. Sounds that Venom relished in and stored in their memory. He found many sounds from beautiful but Eddie’s sounds were the ones he desired the most.

            Venom received the same pleasure that was running through their nerves so he didn’t need Eddie to necessarily do anything. It was more than enough to touch him and watch the reaction. It was very simple to pull Eddie to the edge, letting out short pants and begs for release. But he was denied because his other half wanted to make the experience last as long as possible. He knew it wouldn’t be the only time they did this, judging on Eddie’s response, but he wanted their first time to be the embodiment of perfection.

            The spot on his neck, the patch of skin under his ribs, his right hip, the inside of his thighs, it made Eddie writhe around almost as much as when Venom finally touched where he needed him the most.

            After nearly an hour of working the man right up to the point of no return, Venom felt very acquainted with the intimate parts of Eddie. He was still hesitant to let the moment end, but eventually, the human would unravel without warning. Venom wanted him to let go on his terms, not human instinct. Perhaps it was dominance or maybe it was merely wanting to properly take care of him.

            Now his host was pleading, with overwhelmed tears in his eyes, for release.

            “Ven…fuck. Ven, c’mon.” He puffed out tight breaths of air. “Baby, baby, please…please, please. Let me come.” His words slurred together as his hands fought against Venom’s hold. His level of neediness was off the charts and he could hardly think straight.

            “ **What do you need, Eddie?”** Venom purred, fully composed, despite feeling the tightening coil in the pit of their stomach about to spring loose.

            “You. God, fuck…I need you to…oh, Jesus Christ!” He cried out, unrestrained and unaware of the world around him. “Ven, please!”

            **“Use your words.”**

            “Babe, fuck, I need to come,” Eddie whined and twisted in agony, searching in vain for that one touch that would complete him.

            “ **Alright.”** With one more pass, one more kiss, and hundreds of little tendrils massaging over his most sensitive places, Venom sent him over the edge.

            Eddie knew for a fact that he never climaxed as hard as he did that night. His entire body locked up, his back arching, his full lips parted in a silent scream. The galaxy smashed like glass behind his eyes. A feeling shot up to his throat, forcing a loud “Fuck!” from his mouth. After a few moments of agonizing bliss and when the waves of overwhelming passion subsided, Eddie collapsed back.

            Venom watched as his host recovered from the hard climax. “ **Eddie?”** The aftershocks still vibrated through the symbiote as he realized he had experienced physical love for the first time.

            The man groaned and he slowly opened his eyes. Love drunk and spent, he smiled. “Yeah, love?”

            “ **Was that acceptable?”**

            He laughed. “Fuck, Ven, I have never come that hard. You and I need to do that more often.” His entire body felt like a deadweight as he lifted himself up onto his elbows.

            “ **That was love, then?”** The symbiote drew closer to him.

            “Part of it.” He nodded and held him close. “There’s a lot more to it but that was part of it.” He sighed contently and closed his eyes again.

            The symbiote stretched out to the bathroom to grab a washcloth and clean Eddie up. The tender moments afterward were just as intimate. The symbiote took great pride in taking care of Eddie. The love of his life.

            When he was done, the man was fast asleep. His body was relaxed like jelly and his urges were satisfied completely.

            Also content, Venom curled up in his arms and fell asleep too.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was reading my hand dandy Marvel encyclopedia which is a good four inches thick and it said comic book Eddie Brock was suicidal due to his cancer diagnosis. So I'm trying to incorporate that in here just because he's such a complex character who I will protect.

            “What were you like as a kid?”

            Eddie and Jenna were getting coffee again one weekend after a run. Things had been going fairly steady. She was able to divert her attention from the news about Tyler’s friends. Eddie and getting accustomed to Venom helped distract her. Threats had stopped because it seemed like no one else wanted to end up dead. Still, posts were written about her and her and her connection to the Demon of San Francisco.

            She made a deal with the Devil.

            “Me? Uh, y’know.” Eddie shrugged and took a sip of his coffee to delay an answer. He cleared his throat. “Troublemaker, really.” He gave her a half smile.

            I’m not _really_ surprised.” She felt comfortable at that moment. The café was buzzing with people but it was a laid back vibe. The warmth of the small venue protected her from the gray foggy day. Mornings like that usually stacked onto her depressive thoughts. But those seemed miles away in Eddie’s presence.

            “I really wanted other kids to like me.” He continued. “I wanted them to think, ‘wow that Eddie Brock, he really cares’. So naturally, I went against the rules to make that happen. Makes sense, doesn’t it?” He asked sarcastically. She smiled slightly but just shrugged. He sighed and scratched at his cheek. “High school was sorta tough.” His eyes wandered to the street outside the window.

            Jenna’s eyes stayed on him as he withdrew a million miles from her, deep in his thoughts. The subject clearly brought him to an uncomfortable part of his mind. She noticed Venom subtly holding his hand. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to talk about something difficult.”

            “Nah, it’s fine.” He returned to the moment and his eyes flicked to meet hers. His hand fidgeted around Venom. To a passerby, it merely looked like he was toying with a black wad of putty. “What ‘bout you? Where were you born?”

            “Michigan.” She nodded slowly to herself. “I moved out when I was eighteen and worked for a while to support myself. Got some aid for college and went to a state school here.” She idly picked at the croissant Edie had recommended and said was Venom’s favorite. The buttery flakes crumbled off as she mindlessly tore the pastry apart without actually taking a bite. “I was really quiet growing up.” She revealed even though he hadn’t pressured her to exchange the same information he just had. “I looked for escapes from my home life. I liked going to the library. A hint of a smile passed her lips as she vividly pictured her usual spot in the two-story building. The alcove bench deep in the mystery section. The one by the bay window where the heater vent on the floor kept her toasty during the harsh winters. “I haven’t read in a while.” She realized quietly.

            “Just a whole lotta news about how shitty the world is.” He agreed. “Can’t help but contribute to that myself, though.”

            “Mhm,” Jenna mumbled and took in the foam resting on the surface of her coffee. The sprinkle of cinnamon added to her comfort. “I’m not really hungry.” She slid the croissant over to Eddie. “Does Venom want this?”

            **“Yes!”**

            “Yeah, you read his mind.” Eddie smiled and his fingertips grazed over her hand.

           

            They were about to part ways so Jenna could run some errands when she remembered something.

            “Oh, I forgot.” She pulled a piece of paper from her purse. “I had a protein shake recipe that Venom might like more. It’s chocolate.”

            “Yeah, thanks.” Eddie took the recipe and smiled.

            Venom purred at how thoughtful she was.

            “No problem. See you guys later.” She gave them a smile before heading down the street.

           

            The next day, Eddie journeyed to the organic grocery store a few blocks away. He’d never personally been inside. Anne shopped there but he never went with her.

            “ **What are we doing here?”** Venom sniffed at the scent of the store as they walked inside.

            “We’re getting the chocolate powder Jenna suggested.” Eddie had taken to wearing headphones when he was out in public to give the illusion that he was talking to someone on the phone. It gave him a socially acceptable reason to talk out loud to himself and didn’t gain as many strange looks.

            “ **It does not smell like Mrs. Chen’s.”** He remarked.

            “Yeah, it’s healthy stuff.” He clarified.

            Venom turned his nose up as they walked past the green stuff. Everything he absolutely despised.

            Eddie strolled down the aisles, glancing at the shelves. They passed the candy aisle and Venom took a hold of his arm to grab a box of fruit snacks. “Whoa, hey, no.” He tried to drop it. “Put it back.”

            “ **Smells good. I want them.”**

“You don’t need them. Drop it.”

            Venom growled lowly but listened and put the box down.

            Eddie kept walking but the symbiote stopped him again.

            “ **Oreos. We ate the last ones. We need more.”**

            The man furrowed his eyebrows at the package. “You won’t like those as much.” He told him. “They’re different.”

            “ **They don’t look different.”**

            “We’ll get the ones you like later.” He promised and lured the symbiote away.

            “ **We like the ones with different colored insides. Like red.”** Venom informed him.

            “Yeah, babe, I know.” Eddie smiled slightly. “Not sure Mrs. C will have them though. They usually do those for a holiday.” His eyes wandered over the baking section but kept walking.

            **“Valentines Day is coming up.”**

            He referred to his mental calendar and realized the symbiote was right. “Yeah, it is. You had fun last year huh, remember the giant Hershey Kiss Anne and Dan got you?”

            “ **Yes…”** Venom murmured. “ **But we were not intimate back then. Valentines Day is for intimacy and romance.”**

            “Yeah, it is.” Eddie nodded and finally found the cocoa powder in the recipe. He got a big container because he knew Venom would try to put as much as they could fit in the shake to cancel out the taste of the whey powder. “We’ll do something special. Nice dinner, lotsa chocolate? How’s that sound?”

            “ **Good. What about Jenna?”**

            “What about her?” Eddie headed to grab some chocolate milk while they were there.

            “ **Will you ask her to be your Valentine too?”** Venom asked innocently.

            He chuckled. “Yeah, I’ll get her a little paper card with a cartoon character and a cheesy pickup line. Maybe they have the ones with those cheap ass chalk hearts.” He teased.

            “ **Do not mock me.”** Venom pouted.

            “Sorry. I just…we haven’t established anything with Jenna, right?”

            “ **She often holds our hand.”** The symbiote reminded him.

            “Right.” Eddie grabbed a gallon of milk and passed by the bakery. Of course, they would go to an organic market and get the unhealthiest food they had.

            “ **Perhaps we could kiss her.”**

            “Ven, we talked about this, handsome.” Eddie grabbed a container of cookies and four whoopie pies. “I don’t think she’ll want to kiss us any time soon. Maybe in the future, if things go well.”

            “ **She is still healing.”** Venom sighed. “ **It is hard to wait.”**

            “I know.” Eddie popped out his earbuds to pay for the snacks. He glanced over his shoulder and realized there was a man watching them by the automatic doors. He tried to brush it off as nothing but awkward eye contact but Venom was wary.

            “ **That man is watching us. Who is he?”**

            “I dunno,” Eddie mumbled under his breath and grabbed the bag from the cashier. He tensed up as he passed by the man, prompting him to follow them.  

            “Eddie Brock?” The stranger called.          

            He glanced over his shoulder and studied him. He didn’t seem familiar at all. He was a stocky, balding man in his sixties at least. “Do I know you?” He asked.

            “I doubt it.” The man approached. “You’re neighbors to a Jenna Prince?”

            Suspicion turned into anger as Eddie assumed this was one of Tyler’s friends or family come to threaten Jenna further.

            Eddie grabbed him and pulled him into a nearby alleyway. “Who are you?” He demanded.

            He didn’t seem too perturbed by the forceful response. In fact, he looked a little amused. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

            “I asked you a question.” The journalist growled in response.

            “I work for a company based in New York.” The man tucked a hand into his jacket pocket to pull out a business card. “I’m sure you’re aware of it.”

            Eddie snatched the card from him and read the name.

            Oscorp.

            Venom was puzzled. “ **What is Oscorp?”** He asked.

            “Yeah, I know about it. It’s a piece of shit company who fucks with innocent people.” He replied sharply and flicked the card to the side, not interested. “Last time I came in contact with a company that experimented on people, I took them down.” He threatened in a low voice. “Are you coming to offer me the same opportunity? Because I’ll gladly take it.”

            “Mr. Brock, I’m not here to threaten you.” The man gave him a simpering look. “I’m offering you an opportunity but you’ll be compensated by Oscorp. How would you like your name cleared in New York and consequently the rest of the nation? You could become a respected reporter again. Your past wiped clean. How does that sound?”

            “I’m doing fine, thanks for your interest.”

            “ **Hungry.”** Venom hummed and paced around his host.

            “Compensation from Oscorp would go beyond just clearing your name. I’m sure you’re struggling. How would a substantial amount of money affect your life?”

            Eddie tensed up further and clenched his hands into fists. “Tell me what you want with Jenna. Because she matters more to me than your money.”         

            The man cocked an eyebrow. “I wasn’t aware you were in a relationship. From what I understand…she’s already taken.” The man reached for his phone and showed him a picture of an unfamiliar man.

            “What?” Eddie’s breath left his lungs as he felt his stomach drop.

            “She’s not as innocent as you think, Mr. Brock. Word around the city is that she has a connection to the Demon of San Francisco. Oscorp is interested in this creature and wants it for testing. It’s a dangerous thing, you must know that.”

            Eddie’s jaw clenched. “Yeah. I do.” He spat out.

            “ **Jenna.”** Venom was caught off guard. “ **She is dating someone?”**

            “We want to help San Francisco and take it off your hands.” The man gave him a slimy smile. “But the police are obviously useless against something like this. Yet, your neighbor seems to have a connection to this monster. Oscorp wants to get that information and you seem very close to her.”

            Eddie’s heart pounded and he was breathing heavily. “You can go fuck yourself.” He snapped.

            “What has love gotten you, Mr. Brock?” The man sighed and tilted his head as if he was sympathetic. “Your failed relationship to Anne Weying?”

            “Stop.”

            “Your father, Carl Brock, who never loved you. Your mother, Jamie correct? Leukemia is such a terrible disease it’s a shame you had to see her die at such a young age. I suppose you’re lucky your sister, Mary, stopped you from jumping off Brooklyn Bridge. Of course, she’s gone too now.”

            His entire body was vibrating with anger and confusion. He reached out and slammed the man into the brick wall behind him. “You even so much as go near her and I’ll kill you.” He hissed. “You can’t fuck with me and you sure as hell can’t scare me. I don’t know who you are or who you know but that doesn’t matter to me. You leave her alone or I’ll make your whole company crumble, you understand?”     

            “I think you’re in over your head, Mr. Brock.” The man replied smugly. “Oscorp can’t be touched.”

            “ **HUNGRY!”** Venom roared and Eddie gave him the okay. The man could barely register what was happening before he was completely wiped from existence.

            “We need to find Jenna,” Eddie told the symbiote from behind his skin.

            “ **Understood.”**


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly had such a hard time writing this chapter. I rewrote so much of it so many times and I just can't be satisfied with it. So I'm just going to leave it and move on. Things will get more interesting from here on out.

            Eddie banged on Jenna’s door until she answered. 

           " **Try to remain calm. Your anxiety may affect her."** Venom said but he was also worried about her welfare. 

            Jenna came to the door and immediately noticed how frazzled Eddie was. “Are you okay?” 

            “No, I need to speak to you. We need to get somewhere safe like right now.” He was fidgeting and his eyes were shifty.

            “What are you talking about? What happened?” She gripped the side of the door tightly. Venom was right. His uneasiness sent her plummeting into a worrying mess of confusion. 

            **“Someone else is inside with her.”** Venom spoke up when he detected a second heartbeat inside the apartment.

            “Is someone here?” Eddie passed by her without asking; afraid someone from Oscorp had gotten to her first. What if they were pointing a gun at her at that very moment?

            “Yes, I-” Jenna was taken aback by his nature. "Eddie!" 

            But he wasn’t thinking about being polite. His eyes landed on a man sitting on her couch. But it wasn’t just anyone. It was the person that the Oscorp guy had shown Eddie a picture of. He was casually sitting there in a well-tailored suit. An expensive looking silver pin was attached to the suit jacket’s lapel.

            **“That is the logo that was on the business card. Oscorp.”** Venom informed as they got a better look at the silver design.

            “Eddie Brock.” The man stood up and plastered on a charming smile.

            On edge, he remained standing in front of Jenna. “You know me?” His voice was tense and Venom was ready for Oscorp dessert.

            “Of course, you’re a pretty famous reporter. People in New York loved your work. I understand you're writing now though.” He approached coming off as cool and collected. It was obvious he was very calculating and played his cards well.

            “He’s my neighbor.” Jenna stepped around his protection. “Eddie, this is Jake, he was a friend in high school.” She touched Jake's arm and Venom lurched against Eddie's ribs in jealousy and anger. He stumbled forward from the force and just barely caught himself from falling

            “What is the matter with you?” Jenna reached over to help steady him. She didn’t think would act so unhinged and so bizarrely. "Are you sick?" 

            “Yeah, are you sick, Eddie? Something troubling you?” There was a taunting look in Jake’s eyes.

            **“Get her out of here.”** Venom commanded. He wanted to eat the man but her safety was his priority.

            Eddie grabbed her arm tightly. “Jen-Jenna, I need you to come look at something in my apartment.”

            “What?” She looked bewildered.

            “It’ll take two seconds.” He promised and gestured for her to follow him. He didn’t want to raise any alarms but it was critical to get Jenna safely away from the man. "It's just...I need you to...just one second."

            “Uh, okay.” Spooked, she nodded. His behavior was unnerving but she was worried something was really wrong with him. “I’ll be right back.” She promised Jake.

           

            Once the door shut, Jenna gave him a look of disbelief. “What is going on?" She exclaimed. "What happened?" 

            “He works for Oscorp?” He asked in a hushed voice. 

            “I-yes I think. So?”

            “Fuck.” Eddie made sure the door was locked behind them. He put a finger up to his lips to tell her to be quiet. 

            “Eddie, you’re scaring me.” She whimpered shakily. "Please just tell me what's wrong." 

            “I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” He returned to her and rested his hands on her arms. “Just listen…listen, I promise it’ll all be okay. But a man from Oscorp just came up to me like less than twenty minutes ago. Jen, he knew everything about me. Anne, my family, my past. He wanted to find you because they know you’re involved with me. Well, not me but Ven. They don’t know I’m Venom.” 

            “And?” Her eyes widened as she tried to follow his rapid rambling. "What did they want with me?" 

            “They want you to get Venom for them. I don’t know why I guess for testing or something.” He released her arms to pace anxiously.

            “Oscorp is a research facility.” She said slowly. “They’re just a regular company, why would they do all that?”

            “The Life Foundation was allegedly a regular company too. They must've heard about Venom and I-dunno, wanted to figure out what he was. They might have been in contact with Carlton Drake, I don't know.” He dragged his hands over his face. “We need to get outta here.”

            **“What about Dan and Anne?”** Venom reminded him. " **The man knew about her. Perhaps they will find them as well. We must keep them safe too."** The symbiote's loyalty ran deep and he wanted to keep all his humans safe. 

            “Right…fuck.”

            “Eddie, please just slow down. You’re working yourself up. Just breathe!” Jenna grabbed his arm to stop his erratic movements. Her eyebrows knit together and she tried to determine whether this was a real threat or he was simply paranoid because of his experience with Drake. The journalist wasn't really a big fan of secretive corporations. 

            “This is my fault.” His voice was weak as their eyes met. “All of this. But I promised myself I wouldn’t let you get hurt and I'm gonna keep that promise.”

            “What are you going to do?” There was obvious fear behind her eyes. Ever since she met her neighbor, everything had drastically changed. That would usually push her away but when she saw him, she felt undeniable happiness. But had he put her in danger? Even if it was secondhand and not his intention at all. 

           “I don’t know.” He admitted. “But first we need to get you somewhere safe.”

            There was a loud knock on the door. “Jenna?” Both of them jumped when they heard Jake in the hallway.

            “ **Let’s eat him!”** Venom surged up Eddie’s neck.

            “No, they can’t know you’re here with Jenna.” His host hissed and tried to quell Venom's anger. 

            “Maybe he’s not working for them in that kind of way. I mean, I knew him in high school.” Jenna tried to reason but kept her voice down.

            “No, no. That whole company is shady we can’t trust them. Journalists have been trying to get dirt on them for decades but they're good at covering things up.” He shook his head. “Listen, I know you’re scared.”

            Jenna was trembling and she wanted to curl up in a ball and just vanish. The banging at the door was starting to trigger memories about Tyler. Her knees buckled and she grabbed Eddie's arm to stay upright. “Are they going to hurt me?” She whispered.

            “Not while I’m here, they’re not. This was my fault but we’re gonna fix it. Ven and I will keep you safe, okay?” He wrapped an arm around her waist to support her. He knew she was petrified but he needed to keep her from freezing up. 

            She swallowed and nodded. “Okay.” There was another harsh knock and the flimsy door shook under the weight of it. She flinched and stopped herself from letting out a scream. 

           “Sh, Jen, it's okay." He soothed and ushered her over to the window. “You trust Ven, right?”

            “Y-yeah.” There wasn’t really a reason for her to not to trust him. He had only protected. Sure he tended to be violent towards others, but those were the people who were out to harm her or others. The symbiote had only ever been sweet to her.

            “He’ll keep you safe but we need to move fast.”

            “Jenna? You there?” Jake yelled out. "C'mon, I want to talk!" 

            “Alright, Ven, get us to Anne’s.”

            Venom took charge and picked up Jenna. He smiled as non-threateningly as he could. “ **Hold on.”**

            She hesitantly wrapped her arms around his neck. It was awkward because he was so much bigger than she was. But he took the necessary safety measures. His strong body wrapped around her hands and back to keep her secure. Her hand felt like it was sinking into quicksand amid the black warmth. It was strange but suddenly she felt Eddie’s hand wrapped around hers from underneath the symbiote. Both of them settled her racing heart slightly.

            Venom narrowed his eyes and took running to start to smash through the window. He shielded Jenna from the glass but Eddie was still pissed.

            “Dude!” He exclaimed. “That’s like the third window I’ve had to replace!”

            “ **Drastic times call for drastic measures.”** Venom replied as he fell and landed right on a parked car.

            “Show off.” His host muttered.

            A few pedestrians screamed because of the Demon of San Francisco’s sudden drop in. He began charging through the streets, leaping over cars and taking short-cuts through walkways. Generally just causing chaos everywhere he went.

            About halfway there, a car suddenly and intentionally swerved right into their path. Venom just barely avoided a collision and the car doors opened. Heavily armed men came out and opened fire. Jenna screamed and Venom through up a wall to protect her from the flying bullets.

            “Get us outta here, Ven!” Eddie shouted.

            Venom roared and snatched a vacant car from a nearby parking lot. He slammed it into the men, making them scatter and duck. He lunged forward and flipped their SUV over, crushing it in his path.

            Jenna closed her eyes tightly and bit back screams with every loud bang or sound of guns firing.

            Quick to get Jenna safe and not staying around to play or grab a snack, Venom took a giant leap and started climbing a nearby building. From there he jumped roofs until they got into Anne’s neighborhood.

            Venom hopped down into a vacant alleyway and let Eddie emerged. He held Jenna close as he ran across the street to get to Anne’s door.

            She clung to him, refusing to let go in case more men appeared and shot at them.

            There wasn’t much time to react. Eddie urged Anne and Dan to leave the city, maybe even the state and take Jenna with them. It was lucky Dan was there because Anne was aghast at what Eddie was getting himself into. But she said she was a little aware of Oscorp. It turned out Eddie was right and Carlton Drake did have connections to the company in New York. But she was unsure what they did behind closed doors. Eddie was sure that if they were anything like the Life Foundation, they would go any length to get Venom in their possession. 

 

            So with Dan and Anne's help, they were heading to the airport in a matter of hours after Eddie came into contact with the first man from Oscorp.

            They were at the ticket counter while Eddie found a quiet space for him and Jenna. She sat down and he knelt in front of her. Her eyes were watery but she was doing her best to keep herself together with coping strategies. He was silent as she went through her breathing and grounding exercises to feel as calm as she possibly could in that situation.

            “What are you going to do?” She asked the same question she had in his apartment.           

            “I’m going to New York. You’ll go with them to Anne’s parents' house in Utah.” He answered steadily. He took her hands in his to help ground her.

            “Why New York?” Her voice wavered because she _knew_  why _._ But she hoped she was wrong.

            “Oscorp is based there.”

            “Eddie…”       

            He nodded and tapped the pads of his fingers anxiously against her hand. “I know, I know. You don’t need to worry though.”

            She closed her eyes and tried to cancel out the noise of the airport bustling around them. “You cannot just eat an entire company. They'll kill you and Venom if you even try to fight your way in there.”

            “I have different plans.” He assured her. “Not going to eat anyone, I’m doing this the old fashioned way.”

            **“What?”** Venom recoiled in shock. “ **Anyone? Why not?”**

            “I’m an investigative reporter. That’s what I’m best at and I tend to have a knack for taking down people like Norman Osborne.” Eddie silently promised his symbiote that they would go to the M&M store in Times Square as a reward.

            “Who is that?” 

            “The founder of the company. That's the only way we'll get this thing cleared if I can hit them where it hurts.” He said and squeezed her hands gently. “I know I’ve only ever given you promises.” He whispered and his eyes followed people passing by them. He was afraid people had followed them there. They knew they were ready at a split moment to protect Jenna if trouble found them again.

            “No.” Jenna shook her head. “You’ve given me more than promises.” She bent her head and kept her eyes on their hands. Black webs traveled up from under Eddie’s sleeve and reached out to embrace her hand.

            “Eddie,” Anne called them over.

            He stood up and helped her up as well. “I’ll try and keep in contact with you.” He murmured. “You’ll be perfectly safe though.”

            “I’m more worried about you.” She replied. Anxiety spiked her heart when she realized she didn’t want to let go of him. He was pushing her away from the impending hurricane as he walked right into the eye of it.

            “Don’t be. I’ve got a symbiote.” He winked and tried to use humor to alleviate her fears.

            “Take care of him.” She whispered to Venom. “An-and yourself too. I don’t know what I’d do if you two didn’t come back.” The little tendrils tightened around her hand to symbolize an agreement.

            “You think you won’t be glad we’re gone? We’re troublemakers.” Eddie smiled weakly. He couldn’t help but think about what the man from Oscorp said. Had she really been seeing Jake? It didn’t seem like an appropriate time to ask her. If anything, it wasn’t his business to ask. He wasn’t her boyfriend. He had no right to her.

            “Yeah, you are.” She nodded. “But I…I really like you. Both of you. I feel comfortable around you and you make me feel safe.” That was something she never disclosed to people around her. Not because she didn't have people who made her feel safe, but because she was afraid that if they knew, they would take advantage of that. 

            Eddie’s heart skipped a beat when he heard those words. “We really like you too.” He agreed. "Like...a lot." 

            Her lower lip quivered. “You’ll be okay?” She wasn't sure how asking him would alleviate her fears but she couldn't help it. 

            “Yeah. And whatever happens…y’know what..never mind. We don't even need to think about that.” He shook his head and forced a confident smile. “I’ll be back before you know it and Oscorp won’t bother you again.”

            She tried to mimic his courage but was still nervous something bad would happen to them. “Why are you doing this for me?”

            “Because we care about you of course.” He shrugged like it was the simplest thing in the world and he didn't second guess it at all. “Why would I want to risk getting a new neighbor?” He teased.

            She smiled faintly. “Mhm…I don’t want a new neighbor either, so you better come back home.”

            “Yes, ma’am.”

            “Ven?”

            **“Yes, ma’am.”** He echoed.

            “He said yes,” Eddie told her with a smile. “You should get going though. I’ve got some time until my flight.”

            “Keep in contact with me,” Jenna said firmly and unwillingly withdrew her hands from his. Venom was just as reluctant and stuck to the tips of her fingers for a moment. She smiled sadly. “I’ll see you soon, Ven.”

           

 

            Once Jenna, Dan, and Anne were on route to Utah, Eddie boarded his flight. Venom was wary of the big metal soda can that could fly. Especially because he knew how loud they could be. But he let Eddie get settled without too much whining.

            The cross-country flight was long enough for Eddie to sort through a somewhat solid plan. It was going to require some subtly and a big favor from an old rival.


	15. Chapter 15

            Eddie figured it would be a long time before he woke up in New York City again. He certainly wasn’t expecting to be in the situation he was currently facing. It was early when he woke up to the enchanting sounds of pedestrians cursing at motorists, horns beeping, and large trucks rattling down the road.

            Since Oscorp wasn’t open to visitors yet, Eddie decided to take a jog. Probably something he never would’ve considered doing before he met Jenna.

            On the elevator ride down the hotel lobby, Eddie flicked through his phone. He mindlessly checked his messages. His thumb hovered over Jenna’s contact name but it would be way too early in Utah to text her. Instead, his eyes passed over their last exchange from the night before.

Jenna: Have you landed yet? Everything okay?

Eddie: Yep, just getting a cab. How are you now?

Jenna: I’m scared.

Eddie: I’m sorry; I’m going to fix this.

            **“You are scared too.”** Venom murmured.

            His host nodded. Can’t help it.” He pocketed his phone. Venom grazed down his arm and nestled around his wrist, blending in seamlessly with the bracelets he always wore. The symbiote gave him a comforting squeeze as the elevator doors opened and the exited.

            He stopped for a moment in the near-empty lobby. He knelt down near a few sofas and a TV to tighten the laces on his sneakers.

            “Horrifying reports are still pouring out from San Francisco today as an unidentified creature continues to run loose.”

            His head lifted as the news anchor on the screen read off the story.

            **“Is that us?”** Venom inquired.

            “Who else would it be, no one holds a candle to you, handsome,” Eddie mumbled affectionately and stood up to watch the report. Sure enough, shaky footage of Venom’s last romp through the streets played over and over again.

            “ **We look very imposing.”** The symbiote remarked.

            “Hm…” Eddie was getting a sinking feeling in his stomach. Something seemed off.

            “Countless sightings of the creature have been made in the last year. It has been linked to several homicides and disappearances.” The woman recounted.

            “ **But those were bad people!”** Venom huffed. He wasn’t pleased that the news was trying to make him out to be a villain.

            “The city is gripped with fear and have named the creature the Demon of San Francisco. Yesterday, this so-called Demon terrorized a street full of witnesses. They reported it was carrying a woman who was visibly distressed.”

            “Oh, God…” Eddie groaned when he realized what was happening.

            **“What?”** Venom exclaimed. **“They were trying to get Jenna, we were helping her!”**

            “Now we’re joining by the CEO of Oscorp and son of its founder, Harry Osborn. Harry, you’ve told us that your company is working with the SFPD to locate this creature.”

            “Harry?” Eddie narrowed his eyes. Where had he heard that name before?

            A man a few years younger than Eddie appeared on the other side of the TV screen. He smiled charismatically. Not new to public appearances or televised interviews, he was well spoken and came off as likable. “That’s right, we believe it may have been something that came to Earth accidentally or someone purposefully brought it here.”

            Venom tensed up at the memories being taken by Carlton Drake’s flight crew.

            “We are doing our best to contain this alien to keep San Francisco and the rest of the country safe. There is now large concerned over the disappearance of Miss Jenna Prince.”

            Their blood boiled. It seemed like that company was trying to turn the entire country against them. They were making them out to be some old school Hollywood monster that preyed on beautifully vulnerable young women and Oscorp was the dashing protagonist.

            “Police have identified her as the woman the creature kidnapped. Currently, her whereabouts are unknown, but any information is greatly appreciated. We want to make sure she’s safe and see if she can tell us where the alien is.”

            “That fucking scumbag.” Eddie spat and had to leave the hotel to get away from the news broadcast. “Can’t believe this.”

            **“We will eat his face.”**

            “Nah, we’re doing worse, we’re gonna make New York hate him.”

 

            It was like riding a bike, one never forgot how to con their way into a restricted area.

            “Can I help you?”

            Often times, security desks were tough to fool but it was a careful game of deception.

            “Hi there, Clark Edwards, Daily Bugle.” He leaned against the desk and briefly flashed his hotel room key to make it look like he had a press badge. He missed having a press badge. “I’m supposed to meet one of your research team leaders.” He purposefully spoke in a rushed voice so the guard wouldn’t get caught up on any specific detail. “Not sure the name, I could call my editor to double check, though I’m sure they’re waiting for me. We got confirmation a while ago and clearance. There might be an email I can dig for.”

            The man behind the desk blinked as he tried to take in all the information Eddie was spitting at rapid fire at him. “I’m sorry, who did you say you worked for?”

            “Daily Bugle.”

            “Okay well…I’m not seeing you here on any of our lists.” He replied as he flipped through a clipboard.

            “Look, I know I’m late.” Eddie leaned in and winced. “Not easy being low on the chain of command, y’know? God knows I’d love to be editor-in-chief and be my own boss. I had to bring my kids to school this morning; my wife’s pregnant and got a head cold. You have kids?”

            “Uh yeah, two girls.” The man was slowly getting won over by Eddie’s feigned charm.

            “Two girls, one boy, and another girl on the way. My poor son.” He chuckled. “Anyway, I’m just hoping to get this interview down so my boss doesn’t have my ass, you get it.”

            “Yeah, no, man, I understand.” He nodded and smiled sympathetically. “We got to make sacrifices. I’ll just put your name on the list and give them a call upstairs to let them know you’re on your way.”

            “You’re a life saver. Guess us fathers gave to look out for each other.” Eddie waved and headed for the elevators.

            Venom had watched the exchange inquisitively. “ **I was not aware you were such a good liar.”** He remarked after watching Eddie step into his role.

            “I’m not great at lying to people I love.” He replied quietly.

            “ **You could not lie to me even if you wanted to.”**

            “Well good relationships are built on honesty.” He grinned and stepped onto the elevator.

            A few more people followed him as well as an older man in a lab coat.

            “ _Ven, you see the card on that guy’s belt loop?”_ Eddie silently relayed to the symbiote.

**“ Yes.”**

_“Can you grab it without him noticing?”_

            **“On it.”**

            The elevator was crowded enough and they were close enough to get the job done effectively.

            “See that Yankees game last night?” Eddie struck up a conversation to further distract the man.

            “Oh, boy did I.” He chuckled and nodded.

            “It’s heartbreaking, really, I think I’m gonna have to find a new team to support.”

            Venom stealthily slipped from under Eddie’s shirt near his hip. He slowly extended out and plucked the swipe card off the clasp it was hanging on. He withdrew and deposited the card into Eddie’s back pocket.

            Eddie rode the elevator until they were alone. “Can you grab the security camera?” He muttered as he pulled out the key card.

            **“Yes.”** Venom shot out to cover the two cameras that were watching them.

            “Alright…let’s find out what they’ve got behind closed doors.” He mumbled and scrolled through the directory list of the building. He decided to start with the labs and swiped the card to get access to the floor.

 

            Eddie walked confidently through the halls so he didn’t raise suspicion. Most people didn’t give him a second glance. When you appeared you belonged there, no one questioned you.

            “ **That room is empty, but I hear strange noises.”** Venom told Eddie. “ **Perhaps we should start there.”**

            Eddie agreed and swiped into the room with glazed over windows. The room was dark aside from a few heat lamps shining a red hue over glass tanks. He locked the door behind him and slowly stepped into the room, his eyes adjusting to the low light.

            “You won’t get jealous if something else decides to attach to me, will you?” Eddie teased quietly to ease their nerves.

            “ **I will get very jealous. You are mine.”** The symbiote retorted.

            “Fair enough.” The journalist approached a large glass tank that looked more like a holding cell. It was eerily reminiscent of the Life Foundation’s lab. He pulled out his phone and was a little apprehensive of what he would find inside the tanks.

            “ **There is a faint heartbeat.”**

            He looked inside. “What the hell…” Laying on the bare bottom of the cell was a mutated human. “Jesus…” Eddie hadn’t seen anything that weird since he came across his symbiote beau. The man was still obviously human but heavy reptilian characteristics were apparent. Scales were starting to take over his body and it looked like a lizard limb was replacing his missing right arm.

            Eddie shakily took a few pictures and tore his eyes away to find more evidence. A booklet of information was left on a nearby table.

Curt Connors

Limb regeneration

            “Okay, we’re taking this.” Eddie held it out to Venom who carefully concealed it. He dug further into a file cabinet and found more booklets describing experiments that weren’t in the room.

 

Aleksei Sytsevich

Artificial skin

Strength enhancement

 

Macdonald Gargan

Mutation

Strength enhancement

 

William Baker

Nuclear radiation

Mutation

 

            Eddie was a little lost in the horrifying accounts when he heard a knock on the door.

            “Simmons? You in there?”

            “Shit…” Eddie whispered and handed the rest of the information to Venom. “Think you can get us outta here?”

            “ **Of course. No eating people?”**

            “Just smash your way out and I’ll take over when we’re in the clear.”

            **“Understood.”** Venom emerged and burst through the door. The scientist who had been knocking swore as he tumbled backward. “ **Excuse me.”** The symbiote said and tore through the hallways. He found a window and did one of his favorite things, free falling from skyscrapers.

            Alarms from the building sounded but Venom got Eddie into a concealed location and they walked away with enough evidence to bring the company to its knees.

 

            “See, wasn’t that fun?” Eddie asked as he unwrapped a Snickers bar. “Investigation work instead of eating people? Kinda gives you a rush.”

            Venom grumbled a small chuckle. **“I suppose.”** He was just grateful Eddie was rewarding him with chocolate. “ **But where are we going now?”**

            His host stepped off the subway and started walking through the streets of Queens. “The Bugle doesn’t trust me so I can’t just give them this to publish. No other newspaper here would publish me either. So we need to give this stuff to someone they do trust.” He explained and held the evidence firmly in his hand.

            **“Will we be able to trust them?”**

            “Yes. We’ve had our fallouts but he’s dedicated to keeping New York safe.”

            “ **Then we will return to Jenna?”** He asked hopefully.

            “Of course.”

 

            Once they found the address, Eddie knocked on the door and waited on the doorstep. He was more nervous about this step in his plan than infiltrating Oscorp.

            A pretty redhead opened the door and looked surprised. “Eddie Brock?” The disbelief in her voice was evident.

            “Oh hey, MJ, long time.”

            “Yeah…not long enough.” She put a hand on her hip. “What do you want?”

            “Is Peter around?”

            “Why?”

            He cleared his throat and shifted uncomfortably back and forth on his feet. “I need to talk to him about something. It’s really important. I know I’m not your favorite person, but just…I need a favor.”

            “I think you’re the last person we owe a favor to,” MJ replied sharply.

            “I know…”

            “MJ?” A young man with brown hair came downstairs. “Who is it?” He glanced over his wife’s shoulder and his eyes widened. “Eddie?”

            “Pete, nice to see you.” Eddie smiled sheepishly. “Have a minute?”

            “Uh…sure.” He stepped around MJ giving her a reassuring look. She looked wary but shut the door to let them talk. “How are you, man?”

            The old rivals felt the discomfort between them. It had been almost a decade since their fallout and the reason for Eddie’s credibility disintegrating in New York. Now they had both been through a lot more to make the arguments they had as college graduates seem petty. If it hadn’t happened, Eddie probably wouldn’t have met Venom or Jenna. Always a silver lining.

            “I’m good. You? You and MJ are still together, that’s good. I always thought you two were good together.”

            Peter smiled. “Yeah, we got married a few years ago.”

            “Great, congrats.” Eddie wasn’t great at small talk with people he had a past with.

            “How about you? I heard you and Anne were getting married.” Peter leaned against the doorframe.

            “No, that uh-that didn’t work out. We’re friends, she’s got a great guy now.”

            “Oh…” Peter cleared his throat. “So are you back in New York?” It seemed very unlikely the reporter would ever return to Manhattan.

            “No, I just had to do something. Look, Peter, I’ll be honest with you. Oscorp went after people I care about. I can’t have that happen so I need you to help me take them down.”

            “Geez, Eddie, I dunno. That’s pretty impossible. No one can get information out of that place.”

            “Lucky for us, I did all the work already.” Eddie handed him the booklets he found and pulled up the pictures on his phone. “I need you to get the Bugle to publish this. I don’t need my name on it, in fact, I’d rather not be given any credit.”

            Peter took the information and flicked through the pictures in awe. “That’s…” He cleared his throat and shook his head. “Yeah, I can get this published.”

            “Thanks, man, that would help me out so much.” He sighed in relief. “I’ll send the pictures to you.”

            The photographer nodded. “Okay, yeah, we’ll get this on the front page tomorrow.”

            “Great, and I promise I won’t bother you and MJ again.” He vowed. “I owe you.” He backed off the front steps.

            “You’ve changed, Eddie,” Peter said suddenly and looked up from the pages.

            “Yeah, well, I got a parasite so.” He shrugged. “Thanks again.” He turned and started to walk back to the subway station.

            “ **I’m going to eat your lungs.”** Venom hissed. “ **I am not a parasite. I am your boyfriend.”**

            “Boyfriend?” Eddie grinned. The burden of Oscorp’s threats was suddenly off his shoulders. He knew by that time the next morning, Harry Osborn would be known as the criminal he truly was. “When did you ask me to be your boyfriend?”

            “ **Right now.”**

            “Oh, well, I accept.”

            **“What about Jenna?”**

            “You can ask her when we get back,” Eddie promised. “I guess it’s about time we’ve told her how we feel.”

            Venom purred happily.

 

**Horrifying Reports of Human Mutations**

**Secret Oscorp Experiments Unveiled**

**Police Raid Oscorp Labs**

**Harry Osborn Arrested**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter I'll reunite Eddie and Jenna, I promise this slow burn will be worth it.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 200 kudos???? Crazy. I'm so happy for all the feedback I've been getting. It means the world to me that you are all so interested in my little fic! I promise there will be much more romance between Jenna/Eddie/Venom but there also will be more conflict because Oscorp isn't the only evil thing out there.

                        Eddie returned home before Anne, Dan, and Jenna. He wanted to make sure there wasn’t anything else to worry about regarding Oscorp. But when he returned to San Francisco, everything seemed like it was back to normal.

           

            “ **Jenna comes home tonight.”** Venom said happily as Eddie got ready for the day.

            “Yeah, bud, she does.” He smiled. Jenna had called them hours after the story about Oscorp dropped. She was worried about them but so grateful they were safe too.

            **“Will we go pick her up at the airport?”** He wondered.

            “If you want, sure.” Eddie turned off the bathroom light and went to head out for the day. He’d been working on a piece about a homeless shelter that was severely overcrowded and underfunded.

            **“We should get her flowers.”**

            “Flowers?” Eddie sat on the edge of his bed to pull on his sneakers.

            “ **In many romantic movies, the man will bring a woman flowers to show he cares. I do not know why. If you cut flowers, they will die.”**

            “True.” He chuckled and stood up to get his coat and leave the apartment. “But she might appreciate that. Some gifts don’t last long. Like when I get you chocolate.” He pointed out.

            “ **Chocolate is meant to be eaten.”**

“I would really like to see how much money we spend on chocolate.” Eddie mused as he trotted downstairs.

            **“Perhaps then you would allow me to eat more brains.”**

            “Eh…I doubt that.”

            **“I am your boyfriend, you are supposed to let me do things that make me happy.”**

            “Hey, whoa, I thought I made you happy? Eating someone makes you happier than being with me?”

            **“Of course not Eddie, you make me the happiest.”**

 

            Around dinnertime, Eddie and Venom took a cab to the airport to pick up Jenna. They waited in the terminal, Eddie holding the flowers Venom picked out. He chose a mix of white roses and sunflowers. The roses, he said matched his eyes, and Jenna had a t-shirt with sunflowers that she often wore when they went running.

            Eddie couldn’t stand still because Venom was bouncing around like a madman. He was so thrilled to see Jenna again and to tell her how they both felt.

            “Eddie, hey.” Dan waved to them.

            “Oh hey…” His voice trailed off when he saw Jenna walking over with Anne. “Sorry, excuse me, Dan.” He completely ignored the surgeon and skirted around him.

            Jenna met his eyes and smiled warmly. “Hey!” She trotted over the last few steps to him and hugged him tightly.

            Venom quickly wrapped around Eddie’s arms under his jacket sleeve to join the hug. They’d grown accustomed to her familiar perfume and cocoa lotion. One inhale of her made them feel comforted.

            She looped her arms around Eddie’s neck and refused to let go of him for a few moments. “Thank you.” She whispered.

            “I’m the one who got you into this mess, I don’t think you should be thanking me,” Eddie replied.

            She shrugged and drew away from him to look into his eyes. Her hand grazed down his arm and against Venom making him shiver. “You didn’t mean for it to happen though and you fixed it. That’s all that matters.” There was something more lighthearted about her demeanor. Maybe it was the worry lifted off her shoulder or maybe it was realizing that Eddie wasn’t the kind of guy to ever harm her. Her skeptical side _wanted_ to find something wrong with him and of course, he wasn’t flawless. But never once had he taken advantage of her and never hurt her. She was safe with him and Venom. Logically, a man with an alien attached to him seemed like the most dangerous person to be around. But, truth be told, if you were under Venom’s list of protection, you were a lot safer than the average human. So maybe it was finally time to make that step with them.

            “You’re probably tired but Ven and I were going to get some food and bring it back to the apartment. Do you want to join us?” Eddie asked.

            She nodded. “Yeah, that sounds good. And…oh, you got flowers for Dan?” She cooed teasingly.

            His cheeks went red. “Ha, yeah roses are his favorite.” He chuckled and shook his head. “They’re for you, Ven picked them out.”

            “Really?” She took the bouquet. “He’s got a real eye for flowers.”

            Venom did somersaults and vibrated happily when she praised him.

            “Oh, I got something for him too.” She dug into her purse and pulled out a solid piece of chocolate in the shape of the Wasatch Mountains. It was nearly the size of Eddie’s hand.

            Venom perked up and forced Eddie to grab the chocolate and pocket so he could consume it in a heartbeat.

            “Aaaand it’s gone.” Eddie sighed as the symbiote devoured the gift in seconds. “Thank you.”

            She giggled. “That’s okay, I figured it wouldn’t last long.”

            “Nothing sugary ever does around him.”

 

            They returned to the apartment building after picking up Italian food and a full chocolate cake from a bakery nearby. They set up the meal in Jenna’s apartment because it was a little more furnished and less bacheloresque than Eddie’s.

            “Perfect.” Jenna smiled as she placed the flowers in a vase of water, situating them on her kitchen table. “They’re beautiful, Ven, thank you.”

            Venom had formed over Eddie’s shoulder once they were in private. “ **You are welcome.”**

            She walked over to where the cartons of food were laid out on the coffee table in front of the couch. They had to cram all the dishes together to fit them all. Venom had gone a little overboard on ordering but there was no doubt he would eat it all. She sat down and affectionately touched the top of the symbiote’s head. Eddie didn’t care too much what he looked like, but he decided that when they were around Jenna, he would try to look a little less intimidating. He covered up his teeth more and tried to look more adorable than anything.

            It seemed to work because she didn’t hesitate to sit near him.

            “So, Jake got arrested,” Jenna told them.

            Eddie raised an eyebrow. “Yeah? What for?”

            “I’m not sure. I just heard through the grapevine.” She shrugged and started to eat the pasta dish she’d ordered.

            “You weren’t uh…I mean I know you knew him before. I just wasn’t sure if you two were…” He cleared his throat.

            “Dating? God no.” She shook her head adamantly. “Why?”

            “Nothing. Just the guy that I ran into said you were. Probably just to mess with me.” He answered truthfully.

            She chewed on the inside of her cheek and slyly looked over at him. “He was trying to make you jealous?”

            “I guess.”

            “Were you?”

            He met her gaze and his cheeks reddened. “I mean…sure. Well, I just wasn’t sure. I didn’t think you were dating anyone because you hadn’t told me and I thought we were pretty close by now. I mean it would be fine if you were dating someone, it’s not my business.” Eddie rambled on sheepishly.

            “Eddie.” She stopped his babbling. “I only like you and Ven.”

            He paused and stared at her. Venom rested on his shoulder and smiled at the revelation. “Yeah?”

            “Of course, I’ve already told you that. I’m not really spending my time with any other guy or alien.” She teased with a shy shrug.

            “ **Eddie is my boyfriend now.”** Venom told her proudly.

            “Oh?” She smiled slightly. “Does that mean he’s off limits now?”

            **“No. We both desire you as well. Perhaps it would not be a conventional relationship but you could also be our girlfriend.”** He said bluntly.

            “What he means to say is-”

            “Okay.” She nodded.

            Eddie blinked. “Okay? Like…okay as in you would date us?”

            Jenna set her fork down and turned a bit to face them. “I’m still trying to work on trusting people. But if there was anyone to trust, I think it would be you two. You have been the opposite of my other boyfriends. I feel safe around you and I don’t think I’ve ever felt that way with someone.”

            “Jen, we would put our lives on the line to keep you safe.” Eddie murmured. “Neither of us would put you in harm’s way.”

            “I know. I know you wouldn’t.” She touched Eddie’s hand. Venom instantly went to sprout out of his hand and join the contact. She was trembling slightly but it was out of anticipation instead of fear. “Will you kiss me?” She whispered.

            He nodded and felt Venom jolt like electricity through his veins. He closed the distance between them and pressed his lips gently to hers.

            The touch was very light and tested the waters between them. Eddie didn’t want to push her limits or make her scared of the contact. So he initiated the kiss but allowed her to set the pace.

            Jenna lifted her hand to Eddie’s cheek and got accustomed to kissing him. It had been a while since she’d kissed anyone. Tyler rarely showed affection after their delusional honeymoon phase. He was much more interested in using her as if the only thing she was good for was sex and releasing anger. Even when he did kiss her it was nothing like the way Eddie did. The journalist was a million times softer with his full lips and delicate touches. He felt more submissive too, allowing Jenna to kiss him in the way she needed.

            Venom was patient because he felt the same endorphins that Eddie got from kissing her. He wove in and out of the gaps between her fingers, rippling over her skin like ocean waves.

            Jenna pulled away from the kiss for a breath. Her thumb brushed over Eddie’s cheekbone as tears formed in her eyes.

            “Shit, I’m sorry did I do something…” He panicked when he saw the tears.

            She laughed weakly and shook her head. “No, I’ve just never been kissed like that. I thought I would be too scared to do anything intimate again.” Her throat was thick as she tried to steady her rapid heartbeat. “I didn’t think it could be that good.”

            He smiled warmly and combed his fingers through her hair. “It was okay though?”

            “Yeah, of course.”

            Venom rested on Eddie’s shoulder again and peered up at Jenna. **“We have been waiting for that for a very long time.”** He told her.

            She laughed softly and reached up to run her thumb over Venom’s jaw. She leaned over and placed a soft kiss on his forehead. The symbiote hummed happily and nuzzled up against Eddie’s neck, too overjoyed to speak.

            They were quiet for a moment, caught up in the moment and the kiss they’d shared. Jenna held Eddie’s hand gently and pulled up his sleeve to look at the bracelets he always wore.

            “Where did you get these?” She wondered.

            “Oh uh, that one is from a friend in college. He went off to the military and got this for me. It’s a paracord bracelet, kinda a survival thing. He knew I always got into trouble so he said it might help me out one day.” Eddie tugged the bracelet down a bit to let Jenna see. “That one is from a climbing rope, just thought it complimented the other one.” He shrugged sheepishly. “And the beaded one is from my mom. She made it while she was in the hospital. I made her one too but uh she was buried with it.”

            Jenna traced her fingers over the dark colored beads. “I didn’t know your mom passed away.” She said quietly.

            He swallowed. He didn’t tell a lot of people about his family. Anne never even met his father but after a year of dating, he told her about his mother. It was something he wanted to leave in the past but he wouldn’t lie to Jenna. “She died when I was a freshman in high school.” He explained. “She was diagnosed with Leukemia.”

            “Eddie, I’m so sorry.” She looked up at him.

            “S’alright.” He chewed on his lip. “It hasn’t gotten easier but I can cope with it better.”

            “That’s why you said high school was hard for you.” She remembered their conversation about childhoods. “I couldn’t imagine going through that.”

            He nodded and watched as she smoothed her thumb over every bead on the bracelet. “My dad wasn’t very…loving.” He admitted. “When my mom died he really took it out on my sister and me. I dunno, by junior year I couldn’t handle it. I tried to jump uh…off the Brooklyn Bridge.” He inhaled shakily and Venom pressed into the crook of his neck and closed his eyes sadly. The symbiote already knew his past but they rarely talked about it because Eddie was so touchy about the subject. “My sister, Mary, she stopped me.” He scrunched up his face to keep himself from crying. He couldn’t remember the last time he spoke about his family out loud. “Then I left and she went to college. She got into a car with some friends; the fucking driver was drunk and he got her killed. She saved me but I couldn’t save her.” His voice cracked.

            “Sh, Eddie.” Jenna soothed and pulled him close. “It wasn’t your fault.”

            “Sorry, this was supposed to be a nice evening for us.” He choked out a weak laugh. “Didn’t mean for it to get all gloomy.”

            “It’s fine.” She murmured. “You needed to get it out, that’s okay. You’ve listened to my hardships so many times.” She pointed out.

            Venom curled up in the middle of their embrace. “ **We care about you, Eddie.”** He said gently. “ **You are our boyfriend.”**

            Jenna smiled. “That’s right, Ven.”

            “Well, I’m lucky to be,” Eddie replied. “Luckiest boyfriend in the world.”

            “We’ll get you a mug that says that.” Jenna smiled and kissed his cheek. She felt like she had been wrapped up in a warm blanket and was being kept in a safe bubble. Eddie and Venom were her safe place.

            Even though danger was still looming. 


	17. Chapter 17

 

            Valentines Day arrived and Jenna had been dating the duo for about two weeks. The fear over Oscorp was wearing off mostly because they were busy getting used to being a couple. It was per Jenna’s request but Eddie really didn’t mind. He enjoyed doing the little things new couples did. They spent the weekends together doing fluffy things and getting to know each other more.

            They went to the movies where Eddie had to smuggle in a heap of candy to keep Venom happy without having to pay an obscene amount for a handful of Milk Duds. They went to the zoo and Jenna told them her favorite animal were rabbits. So before they parted ways, Venom emerged and formed little bunny ears just to make her laugh. She called him cute, kissed his forehead like usual, and made the symbiote love drunk the rest of the day.

            Jenna trusted Eddie and Venom but she still clung on to insecurities that lingered from past relationships. She was guilty because she felt like she was punishing Eddie for things other people did. But she hadn’t brought it up to him. It was easy to fall into the role of a new girlfriend who didn’t have a care in the world and didn’t bother her boyfriend with anything serious. That wasn’t how she wanted the relationship to go, though, so she did her best, to be honest with him.

 

            The morning of the fourteenth brought Jenna and Eddie together for breakfast. They decided to have breakfast so Venom could spend time with Jenna before they went out to dinner.

            “It’s open!” Eddie called as she knocked on the door. Venom was curling around his shoulders, watching him carefully put a huge stack of pancakes onto a plate.

            Jenna came in and smiled. “Hey, Happy Valentines Day you two.” She put a large basket on the kitchen counter and walked over to kiss Eddie’s cheek and then Venom’s.

            The symbiote vibrated happily and stretched over her for a moment. **“You brought us candy?”** He inquired hopefully.

            “That’s your Valentines present.” She nodded. “Try not to eat it all at once.”

            “That’s never going to happen.” Eddie grinned and kissed her softly.

            Jenna touched his cheek, reciprocating until Venom barged in with a chocolate wrapper stuck to his face.

            “ **Not fair, Eddie gets a real kiss before me?”** The symbiote pouted.

            It had taken a few dates before Jenna got into the idea of kissing Venom like she kissed Eddie. Mostly it was the teeth holding her back. But Eddie assured her that he was gentle so she tried it out. It was hard to distinguish which was the better kisser after that. But she liked to be fair so she brushed the wrapper away and kissed him.

            “Better?” She asked when she pulled away.

            “ **Much better. You feel softer than Eddie.”** He purred and nuzzled her cheek.

            “Hey, whoa, I’m standing right here.” Eddie protested. “I’m the one who just made you two breakfast.”

            “Well, I don’t want to make you guys wait, I’m sure you’re hungry.” Jenna squeezed Eddie’s bicep playfully. “Because you sound a little cranky.”

            He rolled his eyes. “I’m not cranky.” He grabbed two plates and set them on the counter.

            “You can’t be cranky when I give you my gift,” Jenna said and sat down.

            “I get a gift too?” He perked up and sat next to her. Venom decided to jump the gun and inhale the plate of pancakes in front of him.

            Jenna reached into the basket of Venom’s candy and brought out a bracelet. “So…I know your bracelets are meaningful so I thought maybe I could give you one.” She explained sheepishly. “I used to make these at camp when I was younger, I had to look up an instruction video to kinda jog my memory.” She reached for Eddie’s wrist and carefully tied the string bracelet around his wrist. It was made into a chevron pattern with black and white string but had a small braid of turquoise attached at the end. “I know it’s not much but I uh…I wanted to kind of make it Venom’s colors and then the turquoise is my favorite color.”

            Eddie stared at the bracelet a little dumbfounded. He wasn’t sure he’d gotten something that meant so much. It really did tie the three of them together. “I love it.” He said slowly.

            “Yeah?” She laughed shyly.

            “Yeah, I mean it’s you two…I get to kinda carry you around on my wrist.” He smiled and leaned over to take her cheeks in his hands and kiss her.

            Venom curled up between them, enjoying the intimate moment with them.

 

 

 

            After breakfast, they both had to get other things done, so they parted ways for the afternoon. That night, they met up again at a restaurant that was a little fancier than their usual dinners together. Mostly because Venom didn’t like small portion sizes and strange foods that didn’t taste as good as the junk food he preferred. But he wanted to spoil Jenna just as much as Eddie did. So he helped pick out another bouquet, this time with red and white roses and made sure Eddie was presentable.

            “ **Nothing but the best for our Jenna.”** He said affectionately. His boyfriend wholeheartedly agreed. Plus, they planned to have a nice night together just the two of them. Eddie promised melted chocolate and no clothes, which was more than enough to make Venom drool.

 

            But first, they wanted to romance their woman. They met up at the restaurant and both of them nearly lost their mind when they saw Jenna in a little black dress. She never tended to dress up for their dates as they never did anything fancy. And of course, Eddie didn’t discriminate against what she chose to wear, but seeing her in the dress made him lose all speech capabilities for a good minute.

            “You clean up nice.” Jenna smiled and tugged at his dress shirt. Likewise, she was usually used to her boyfriend sticking to jeans, t-shirts, and his leather jacket. Not that she would complain, she liked seeing his form in a nice fitted v-neck.

            “You look…fucking gorgeous.” He blurted without really double-checking his phrasing.

            Her cheeks burned up a little and she ducked her head. “Thanks. Well, you said this place was nice so I decided… “ She shrugged.

            “No, wow uh…”

            **“If only I could speak for you, you are not always as smooth-tongued as you think you are.”** Venom teased and had to steady their heart rate. **“But she does look beautiful.”**

            “Ven thinks you look great too.”

            “Well I’m imagining him in a bowtie and he looks adorable.” She smiled and took his hand. “C’mon, I’m hungry.”

 

 

            “You know the walls in our building are really thin, right?” She threw the question out there after they got their meals. Of course, the last thing she wanted to do was embarrass Eddie and Venom but the less than subtle noises _had_ kept her up. And as his girlfriend _and_ neighbor, she felt like she had some authority to let him know.

            “Yeah, the guy that lived in your unit last played guitar. It drove me fucking crazy. Venom sorta scared the shit outta him that’s why he moved out.” Her comment flew right over his head as he rambled.

            **“She is referring to the way you beg for me at night.”** Venom informed him with a hint of smugness in his voice.

            Eddie’s entire face burned up and his fork almost slipped from his hand. “Oh, fuck.”

            She winced. “I’m sorry, you were just being loud and I couldn’t sleep…”

            “Oh, Jesus, shit, I’m sorry.” He tripped over his words as he became more and more flustered. _Of course,_ she could hear them. He wasn’t exactly holding back because he wasn’t conscious about it at the time.

            “ **Her heart is beating faster.”**

            “No, no, it’s fine. I uh, sorry, I shouldn’t’ve said anything.” Her cheeks were starting to flush red too.

            “Yikes, no, it’s…I’m glad you told me.” Eddie ran a hand through his hair. “I’ll make sure to keep it down. Or I mean…”

            “I could just get earplugs or headphones.”

            He laughed sheepishly and shook his head. “No, really, I’ll be quieter.”

            “Sorry, I’m just-” She bit her lip. “Sex is sort of something I’ve been avoiding for a long time.” She blurted.

            “Okay...” He nodded and his brain faltered. He was surprised. They were very familiar with one another but she was still reserved.

            She wrung her hands together and could barely meet his gaze. “I-have you ever had someone ruin something for you?” It was like she was itching to ask him the vague question.

            “Like a bad experience?”

            “Yeah, sort of.” Jenna’s leg shook anxiously against the chair leg. “Like, one of my boyfriends brought me to a football game. He got really drunk and I don’t remember what I said to piss him off, but he got pissed off. When we were going to catch the bus, he threw a beer bottle at me. Some guy stepped in and they got into a physical fight. He was arrested and I just could never watch a football game again. It just makes my stomach churn.”

            Venom let out a low hiss at the memory. Human nature eluded him in how someone could hurt another fellow person. It was mostly because his host would never do something like that.

            “Then Tyler.” She rolled her eyes and huffed. “He just took what he wanted and spit me out. The man couldn’t take no for an answer.” She mumbled.

            Eddie took a deep breath and his grip tightened on his fork for a moment. He wished he could help her forget the trauma she went through. The best he could do was support her, but it was still difficult. Venom particularly found it hard not being able to heal her like he could heal Eddie’s physical ailments.

            “I trust you and Ven.” She said and brought Eddie’s attention back from his frustrated thoughts. “I just think taking it slow would be good.”

            “Yeah, no, I agree. Whatever you need.” He nodded.

            “Just hearing you two made me jealous.” She admitted.

            “What?” He stared at her and even Venom was speechless.

            The woman bit her lip shyly and twirled her fork around the linguine on her plate. The room began to get stuffy once she blurted out her admission. “It’s stupid and maybe hypocritical of me.”

            “No, no, no that’s not-” Eddie consulted with the symbiote on what exactly to say but they were both at a loss. “You uh-it’s your feelings.”

            She smiled and tried to hide her embarrassment. “I would really like to kind of reintroduce myself into that…element of a relationship. I’m just worried other people have kind of fucked up the experience for me.”

            “Right.” He swallowed and nodded.

            “So maybe baby steps.” She said and took a sip of wine.

            “Yeah, okay.” He had to tell himself to stop nodding like a robot. “Whatever you want or need.”

            “ **She needs _us_ , Eddie.” **Venom murmured playfully, trying to purposefully get his boyfriend worked up.

            Jenna smiled totally unaware of Venom’s coy comment. “Thanks, you’ve been really helpful on just helping me learn to trust again.” She said softly and touched his hand.

            He opened his mouth to say something when a loud noise startled them. Venom reacted and made Eddie grab Jenna right as the window beside them shattered. They shielded her from the falling shards. The rest of the restaurant around them reacted, people screaming and rushing to run away.

            There were loud gunshots, making Venom recoil in pain. Jenna screamed and crouched down, covering her ears.

            “I’ve gotcha, don’t worry.” Eddie tried to comfort her but he had no idea what was going on.

            “I’m looking for Eddie Brock!” A man yelled.

            “Of course…” The journalist muttered under his breath and stood up.

            A group of masked men with weapons parted to show the man looking for him. He wasn’t wearing a mask but he didn’t look familiar to Eddie either.

            “Hey…y’know you can just ask around for my number and leave me a voicemail.” Eddie cleared his throat and stepped in front of Jenna.

            The man smiled chillingly and walked over to him. His boots crunched the broken glass scattered across the floor. “I’m afraid I’m not looking to just chat over the phone, Eddie, I need you to come with me.”

            “Oh, you a fan?” He let out a nervous laugh.

            **“Hungry. Let me teach him a lesson for interrupting our dinner.”** Venom snarled and pulsed heavily against Eddie’s chest.

            “Okay…sh…let me handle this,” Eddie replied quietly. “Alright, man, I don’t know who you are but you just need to calm down. I don’t want anyone getting hurt.”

            “Neither do I. So just come willingly.”

            “Who are you? What do you want?”

            “Call me a friend of someone you recently screwed.” The man pulled out a pistol and cocked it. “I don’t want to have to threaten you.”

            “This isn’t threatening?”

            “You talk too much. You need something to kick you in the head? Who’s your friend, Eddie?”

            Venom tensed up and made sure they were properly shielding Jenna. Eddie wasn’t joking anymore. “Stay away from her.”

            “Oh, I will.”

            Jenna let out a yelp as one of the masked men, who had skirted around their line of vision, grabbed her. He pointed a gun to her temple and stared vacantly at Eddie.

            Jenna was shaking so badly her knees were caving in. “Eddie…” She whispered.

            “You better think about what you’re doing.” Seeing his girlfriend threatened at gunpoint struck a violent nerve in him. Venom was about two seconds from bursting through and devouring the man.

            “I think I’m going to kill your girlfriend if you don’t come with me without a fight.” The man’s cold eyes locked on him. “I’ll only give you five seconds to choose.”

            “Okay, okay, just don’t hurt her.” Eddie didn’t hesitate. He knew that even if Venom took over, there was the chance Jenna could still get shot. He didn’t want to risk that. He slowly put up his hands, which made Venom grit his teeth. He understood Eddie’s logic but was enraged the stranger had put Jenna in harm’s way.

            “Good. You made the right choice.”

            “What are you doing?” Jenna gasped out in fear. She tried to rush over to him but the masked man grabbed her by the neck.

            “You fucking let her go!” Eddie snapped, Venom’s bass tone threatening to come through. Two more men grabbed his arms and forced him to walk out of the restaurant.

            “Eddie!” Jenna cried out. She felt helpless as he risked his safety for her. There was no telling who the men were or where they were taking him. A sickening feeling of dread overcame her as she realized maybe they had been naïve to think Oscorp would go down easily.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had some writer's block. I had ideas of what I wanted to happen but wasn't sure how to resolve them so this is plan c. So, sorry if it seems contrived but I spent so much time rewriting this and I'm sick of lingering on it. Anyways, thank you so much for the support I really appreciate it!!

            **“Eddie.”**

            “Ugh…Ven.” The man groaned and tried to turn over. He assumed for a brief moment that he was in bed and they had overslept. “We need to get up. Jenna will be here for breakfast any minute.”

            The symbiote had subdued his host for a bit after one of the men whacked him up on the head with the butt of a rifle in an attempt to knock him out. Venom wanted to give the impression that Eddie was a human as they were dragged from the restaurant to an inconspicuous van. The entire time, Venom could hear Jenna screaming. It took all of his learned willpower to keep Eddie under and stay hidden. The last thing they needed was for these men or the public to find out that Eddie was carrying Venom. Jenna would only be put in further danger if that were the case.

            When they were stuffed into the back of the van, Venom started to stir Eddie. He could detect the heartbeat of four masked men plus the cocky piece of shit that ruined their evening with Jenna.

            “ **Eddie.”** Venom made his host snap awake.

            “God, fuck…what the hell?” Eddie’s eyes opened and he was startled to find himself in the compromising situation.

            The man who made the big spectacle in the restaurant knelt down in front of him. “Your little stunt in Manhattan was cute. You may have gotten the public to turn against the Osborn’s but they don’t know the power that Oscorp holds. Your feat of bravery didn’t save your little girlfriend, Eddie, did it?” He grabbed Eddie’s face, his fingers digging into his jaw.

            “You guys are so fucking annoying.” The journalist made a face. “You’re acting like parasites, just sticking to me. I wonder what would happen…if you found out what that felt like.” He smiled faintly.

            **“Very funny.”** Venom muttered deadpan. “ **Can I please do my thing now?”**

            “I don’t like you, Brock.” The man hissed, leaning in close to his face. “You’re a pest. But no matter what we do you won’t die. That ends tonight.”

            “Yeah, sweetheart, you do your thing,” Eddie said.

            “What?”

            Venom eagerly coated over his host and grabbed the man’s hand by the wrist. **“Hands off my boyfriend.”** He snarled and snapped his wrist with no effort. The man screamed in pain and tried to pull away. The van swerved a bit and Venom decided to play his favorite game, revenge.

            The symbiote threw the man right through the barrier between the van’s back and the driver’s seat. As if he were a mere baseball, the man went straight through the windshield, making the driver slam on the brakes.

            Venom kicked out the back doors and went to tip the van over onto its side, trapping the rest of the kidnappers while he took care of the first man.

            He was very injured but was still trying to get to his feet, crawling frantically across the pavement to escape. His blood coated the damp street in a pathetic trail of cowardice.

            Venom grabbed him by the neck and held him up like a rag doll. **“Tell me who you work for. How is Harry Osborn making orders from prison?”** He demanded in his deep threatening voice.

            The man tried to twist out of his grip, despite his several broken bones. “You…you…you’re Brock.” He gasped out.

            “ **That does not answer my question. I suggest you answer. The human body has two hundred and six bones. I will take the time to break every single bone until you answer. But I will not let you die, you will remain alive. Do you wish to tell me now?”**

            Panic spread over his face. “D-Do you really think you can take down Oscorp?” He laughed hysterically. “They have the NYPD in their pocket. Th-they have political influence. You’ll never win.”

            “ **Hm…police? Politics? I have no interest. They are all disposable to me. Harry Osborn made a grave mistake when he threatened the woman we love.”**

            “They won’t stop. You’re screwed!”

            **“That is funny because you are the one about to be eaten, not me.”** Venom replied with a tilt to the head.

            “N-no, please don’t!” The man squirmed helplessly.

            “ **I think it is only fair. You interrupted our dinner so you become dinner.”** The symbiote grinned widely to show off his teeth.

            “Alright, Stephen King, stop being dramatic. We need to get back to Jenna to make sure she’s safe.” Eddie rolled his eyes behind Venom’s protection.

            “ **Very well.”** The symbiote swallowed the man whole and returned to the van to finish the rest of the group off.

            It began to rain as they ran back to the restaurant. But they had to hold back when they heard police sirens rushing to the chaotic restaurant. Venom remained in the shadows as he attempted to sense whether Jenna was among the crowd of terrified people.

            “ **She is not there.”** He reported to Eddie.

            “Where would she be?”

            “ **Perhaps Anne’s? She would not talk to the police.”**

            “Alright, we’ll head there first.” He agreed and the symbiote roughly climbed up a nearby fire escape to travel by rooftop. Rain glided off of Venom’s black skin as they stormed across the San Francisco buildings. Halfway to Anne’s, the symbiote stopped dead in his tracks.

            “ **I smell her.”** He jumped down to the street and stopped Jenna in her path.

            She was still in her black dress, soaked to the core and holding her heels so she could run to Anne and Dan’s house. Her hair clung to her face and her makeup ran.

            Venom’s landing nearly made the sidewalk shake and Jenna was so on edge she screamed.

            “ **Sh, beautiful, it is just us.”** Venom soothed.

            “Holy shit…” Jenna clutched her chest and let out a gasp. “You two…I thought you were gone! I was so scared they-I was so scared.” She ran into their arms, Venom holding her close, shielding her from the rain.

            “ **They could not keep us from you.”** Venom purred. “ **You are shivering. We must bring you home to get you warm.”**

           

            Venom brought both loves of his life back to their apartment. Jenna changed into a pair of Eddie’s sweatpants and an old sleep shirt of his. She didn’t even offer to go next door, she clung to them both, not even allowing them to leave when she stripped off her wet dress.

            “They’re not going to stop are they?” Jenna whispered as she curled up on the couch, tucking her feet under herself and hugging herself tightly. “Eddie, they’re going to keep coming after you.”

            The man wrapped a blanket around her shoulders and knelt in front of her. “It doesn’t matter. We’ll figure this out.”

            “Doesn’t matter?” Jenna's eyes widened. “Eddie, I can’t have you be kidnapped every date night! They're trying to kill you I-I mean we need to tell someone!”

            “No…I didn’t mean it like that. That's not going to happen again, I promise.” He shook his head and rubbed her shoulders to try and warm her up. “I mean…I’ll find out a way to stop them. We’ll keep you safe, Jenna.”

            “You risked your life for me.” She swallowed and looked at him with a quivering lower lip.

            “And we’d do it a million times over again.” He assured her and kissed her forehead. “You’re worth so much to us.”

            She reached over to wrap her arms around his neck and nuzzle into his shoulder. They stayed there for a moment. Eddie’s mind was racing because he really didn’t know what to do about the imminent threats hovering over them. But Jenna's presence; her warmth and scent started to calm him down.             “Does something smell like smoke to you?” Jenna lifted her head and sniffed the air.

            Eddie was pulled back to the moment and Venom recoiled in fear. **“Fire!”** He shouted at his boyfriend.

            “Shit.” He stood up and scooped Jenna into his arms. “We need to get outta here.”

            “Wait…my stuff…” She protested, too shaken up to think straight. First, her boyfriend had been kidnapped and now something was on fire. 

            “I will buy you new things, your life is more important.” Eddie insisted. He left his apartment and the scent of smoke was even stronger in the hallway. He glanced up and realized the sprinklers weren’t going off. “Someone messed with the alarm system.” He rushed to the stairs but a wave of heat made Venom pull him back.

            “ **It is coming from the ground floor. I will get us out safely.”** Venom was fearful of the fire threat but his priority was Eddie and Jenna. He took control and secured Jenna to them as he ran down the hall and jumped out of the window.

            Jenna’s fingers curled into his skin tightly and closed her eyes.

            There was a loud explosion that rocked the world right as Venom landed on the pavement below. He crouched down to protect Jenna but the heat from the blast started to rip at his skin. The symbiote staggered forward and grimaced. Screams rang through the streets as more explosions started to cause the building to crumble. Venom continued to hold Jenna close and ran through the streets, looking for somewhere safe.

            “Not Anne’s,” Eddie warned. “We don't need her apartment going up in flames too.”

            Venom paused and let his boyfriend regain control. Jenna touched his arms and face. “Are you okay? Is Ven okay?” She was shaking, too startled to even decipher the frightening chain of events.

            “Fine, fine. Are you okay?” He hugged her close. “That wasn’t accidental. These people are trying to get Venom and they won’t stop. They know I was the one who leaked the Oscorp files.” He pulled her over to a store awning so they could get out of the rain. “Those people at the restaurant were working for Harry Osborn. I don’t know how but…” He ran a hand through his damp hair and groaned. “Jenna, I’m sorry. I thought I-I made everything right. I thought I could protect you. But I just made everything worse.”

            “We need to go to the police and tell him that these people are after you!” She exclaimed and tugged away to look at him.

            “The police? Jenna, they’re the last people who would listen to me. I’m not exactly the SFPD’s favorite person.”

            “Well, who else do you think is going to help you?” She demanded.

            He rocked back and forth on his heels. “Captain America?” He winced knowing that wasn’t the answer she wanted.

            “Eddie!” She threw her hands up in disbelief.

            “Okay, okay, I’m sorry!”

            “ **Maybe she is right. The police could offer her protection. We must think about her, not ourselves.”** Venom said. The explosions had definitely spooked him enough to consider the police as an option.

            Eddie pressed the heel of his hand against his eyelids. “Okay…but it’s not like they’ll be able to help us right away. We’re going to have to get outta the city no matter what. As long as they’re around you’re in danger. They know too much about you.”

            She hugged herself close, the thin t-shirt not doing much to keep her warm against the cold rain and wind. Her bare feet were turning numb too and goosebumps covered her bare arms. “I have cousins who still live in Michigan. I’m sure they wouldn’t mind if we stayed with them. But I need to make sure they won’t be in danger if we stay with there.”

            He lowered his hands and sighed. “I don’t know what this guy is capable of.” He admitted. "I thought what I did was enough but I guess he can't be squashed as easily as that. I don't know what kind of influence he has or where." 

            She nodded and shivered. “Let’s just get to the police station first. We should be safe there.”

            “Jenna, I’m sorry.” Eddie cradled her cheeks gently and looked at her with sad eyes. “I’m sorry that I’ve brought this all to you. I never meant any of this to happen.” He thumb grazed over the rain droplets sliding down her cheeks. 

            She swallowed. “No, I know…I know.” Her voice was distant and she tried to keep her composure. "We should get going though." 

 

            Early the next morning, the three were on their way out of the city. Jenna arranged accommodations with her cousin who had an extra bedroom. They spoke to the police who were investigating the restaurant incident. They had found the van but no sign of any of the men. Jenna side-eyed Eddie but he kept up the act of being just as puzzled as the detective. Despite the journalist’s reputation with the police force, they said they would do their best to find out what was going on. It appeared that since Harry Osborn had been arrested, more detectives were willing to look into his shady dealings.

            On their way to the airport and through the flight, Jenna was very quiet. She just smiled and assured them that she was fine but Eddie and Venom were smarter than that.

            Jenna fell asleep on the plane ride beside them. Eddie touched her knee gently and felt overwhelming guilt consume him. He loved her but if anything happened to her he wouldn’t forgive himself. 


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AKA I really like Tom Hardy's tattoos.

            It was snowing very lightly when they drove to Jenna’s cousin’s house. Jenna drove the rented car down the rural streets. Venom formed into a little blob on Eddie’s shoulder, his small, rounded pearl eyes peered out of the window. He was fascinated by the snow, something he’d never seen before.

            “ **It’s like in the movies.”** The symbiote murmured dreamily. Although he liked violent movies he also really liked holiday movies. Happy humans playing around in the snow, talking about a jolly fat man who brought presents.

            “Yeah, handsome, it is.” Eddie lightly ran his fingers over Venom’s head.

            Jenna smiled slightly and sighed. “I dunno, I missed the snow but it’s a bummer.”

            “Yeah, reminds me of New York.” He agreed.

            Things were tense in the car. Jenna didn’t blame Eddie or Venom for the predicament they were in. She blamed Oscorp. But Eddie _did_ blame himself. He was worried she was upset at them even if she wasn’t acting that way.

            Jenna was quiet because they were so close to where she grew up, a small house that held so much bad history. She hadn’t been back to her hometown since she moved out.

            “It’s right up here.” She said in a quiet, detached voice.

            They pulled up the town street to an apartment building. After introductions, Eddie and Jenna went downtown to get some essentials. They would need to replace most of their things after the explosion in their building. But for now, they just needed clothes and toiletries. They could think about other things later.

            The town’s center was small, just a village of locally owned stores and a few cafes and restaurants. It was a far cry from San Francisco. Venom hadn’t experienced anything like it before but he enjoyed the quiet and seemingly peaceful environment.

            They held Jenna’s hand as they walked together. She talked about a few memories from her time in school but stayed reserved about family life. Truth be told, Eddie didn’t know much about her family. Her cousin, Lucy was the first one she’d actually named let alone the first person he met. Of course, he knew her father was abusive, she’d mentioned that many times. But she never spoke about her mother and didn’t mention if she had siblings or not.

            Eddie didn’t want to rub salt in the wound though, so he never asked.

 

            “Oh uh, can we go in there?” Jenna tugged on his hand.

            “Hm?” Eddie glanced up and saw the library across the street. “Sure, of course.” He remembered her talking about the library being her favorite place as a child. He followed her across the worn out road to the aged building. It was made of stone and was probably a marvel when it was first open. Now it held an old sort of wisdom.

            Venom stuck his nose up at the smell but Jenna felt like she’d been hit in the gut when the familiar scent touched her.

            “Jenna?” A voice piped up from the front desk.

            “Miss. Marian.” A huge smile formed on her face as she rushed over to hug the woman.

            She was on the older side, probably in her late sixties. She had long gray hair that was braided and prominent laugh lines around her deep brown eyes. She hugged Jenna back tightly before stepping back to take her in.

            “Look at you, you’ve grown up to be so beautiful.” The woman smiled warmly.

            “It’s been a long time, I know.” Jenna sighed.

            “I’m just glad you’ve come back to visit me. There are so many books that remind me of you.” She touched her cheek affectionately. “And who’s this handsome man?”

            Jenna turned. “Oh, this is my boyfriend Eddie.” She reached over, beckoning him to come closer. “Eddie, this is Miss Marian, she basically raised me here.”

            “Nice to meet you.” It made him and Venom feel so warm inside to see Jenna so happy.

            “You can call me, Susan, it so nice to meet you, Eddie.” She took his hands in hers. “I trust you’re treating my Jenna well?”

            “Of course.” Eddie nodded and smiled. “She’s perfect so I’m just lucky to have her around.”

            Jenna touched his arm. “Sweet.” She teased softly. “I was hoping to find a book.”

            “What were you looking for, dear?” Susan asked and walked around the desk.

            The two went on a hunt through the shelves while Eddie found a place to sit. A small alcove by a window so Venom could watch the snow.

            “ **Jenna is very happy here.”** The symbiote noted. “ **That makes us happy.”**

            Eddie nodded silently.

            “ **When she smiles, it feels like everything else in the world doesn’t matter.”**

            “What about when I smile?” Eddie asked coyly.

            “ **Yes…but we can make you smile whenever we want. With Jenna…it takes lots of love and patience. It is gratifying to see.”**

            “Poetic.” His boyfriend murmured.

            Jenna returned with a book. “You found my spot.” She said joyfully.

            “Huh?”

            “I always used to sit here because of the window and the heater.” She explained.

            “Oh, well, do I make it better then?” He raised an eyebrow playfully.

            “Of course you do, silly. But you need to reorient yourself.” She moved him to the end of the U-shaped cushioned bench. Then, she sat beside him, stretching her legs out on the longer side of the couch and finally rested her cheek against his shoulder.

            “So I get to be your pillow?”

            “Mhm.” She answered and cracked open the book. Venom gladly emerged from Eddie’s shoulder and wrapped around Jenna to rest on her shoulder. He made himself as small and subtle as possible. Beady little eyes popping out to peer down and read along with her. Every so often, he would glance outside at the snow. He wanted to go play in the snow like people often did in the movies, but he was much happier in the warm embrace with his two loves.

            The library affected them all the same way it used to when Jenna was younger. It was a stone fortress that could keep out the woes of the world. Abusive parents, violent people, dangerous corporations out to kill you. None of that mattered because they were together, safe, and cozy.

            Eddie kissed Jenna’s temple and nuzzled her neck. Venom was right. It was so gratifying to see her safe and happy.

 

            Back at Lucy’s apartment, Jenna and Eddie decided to rest up a little after being up all night and having to fly so early in the morning. Jenna’s cousin went out so they had the apartment to themselves. Venom was free to cuddle with them in the small guest room.       

            Eddie sprawled out on his back lightly resting his eyes but still awake. Jenna curled up in the crook of his arm, tucking her legs up a bit and letting her feet rest on his stomach. Venom snuggled up to both of them, resting on Eddie’s chest and being cradled by Jenna. He formed to fit perfectly as her little spoon. She lightly scratched her nails over his head the way he liked. It made him hum softly and slide his eyes close.

            Jenna kept her eyes open though. While one hand kept Venom purring like a cat, she used her other hand to trace over Eddie’s collarbone. The pad of her index finger grazed down his shoulder and she noticed a line of black ink poking out from under his t-shirt. Curious, she tugged down the neck of the shirt to see.

            Eddie sleepily opened his eyes. “What’ya doing, nosy girl?” He murmured.

            “I never noticed you had a tattoo here.” She answered. She’d seen the one on his arm; a nondescript bird of prey that he said was just an Eddie College Idea that was purely to look cool.

            “Mm, yeah.” He nodded and tilted his head a bit to let her see.

            “What does it say?” Jenna propped herself up a little earning a disgruntled noise from Venom.

            “Jamie.” He answered quietly.

            “ **That is your mother’s name.”** Venom said, proud of his knowledge.

            “Oh…” She nodded and lightly traced over the tattoo. “Do you have any more I don’t know about?”

            “ **Yes.”** Venom smiled slightly.

            Eddie sighed and sat up, making Jenna and Venom shift over. He tugged his t-shirt off. “Just this one.” A bold script on his chest wrote out the words, ‘Smile now, cry later’. “I dunno. Someone probably said it to me when I was younger and I liked it a lot.” He shrugged.

            “ **Watch.”** Venom disappeared and started to dance over his chest as if he were a living tattoo. He carefully spelled out J-E-N-N-A.

            “He’s working on his penmanship.” Eddie smiled.

            Jenna laughed softly and tugged him close. “You two are too cute.” Her hand rested on his cheek and she drew him in for a kiss. Her other hand dragged down his bare chest and abdomen.

            His stomach clench slightly under the touch overwhelmed with want. He took her face in his hands and deepened the kiss. Her lips molding around his like they were meant to be there. His arm tucked under her knees so he could scoop her up and lay her down on the bed. His biceps flexing as he braced himself so he wouldn’t put his full weight on her.

            Jenna locked her hands together on the back of his neck and parted her lips slightly, letting out tiny sighs of content.

            It was like music to their ears, Venom held back but egged Eddie on. The symbiote wanted to wait until Jenna was fully comfortable with his involvement in more intimate activities. As she was healing, it was best she was in control.

            Eddie had to pull away for a moment, breathing heavily and his heart beating uncontrollably. He lowered his head to kiss under Jenna’s earlobe and placed searing kisses down her neck to her collarbone.

            Her fingers dug into the nape of his neck and she tilted her head back. It was overwhelming to step back into the passionate side of a relationship. Her body was ready to tear off Eddie’s clothes but there were still those blocks that held her back.

            Eddie’s lips returned to hers to scramble her thoughts again.

            “ **She is so beautiful, Eddie.”** Venom murmured. “ **Look at her…she is ours.”** A possessive feeling washed over them. It wasn’t sinister in any way it was somewhat instinctual. But above all, they just wanted to keep her safe and give her as much love as she deserved.

            Eddie returned to her neck, leaving her breathless again. Venom nudged his hips against hers just to apply some pressure and alleviate the growing discomfort they were beginning to feel. He carefully kissed over her neck, looking for that one spot that made her moan. When he found it, he dug in, pressing more against her hips and sucking at the skin enough to leave a mark.

            At the first sense of dominance, Jenna’s eyes opened and she tensed up in a panic. “Eddie, Eddie stop!” She started to push him back.

            Immediately thrown out of his lust-addled state, the man retreated. “What? Oh…shit.” He saw the red circle on her neck. “Fuck, I’m sorry. Jenna, I didn’t mean to be so rough.”

            “ **Oh no…”** Venom realized they’d gone too far too fast.

            She swallowed and stood up. Her body trembled slightly and she kept her distance. “S’okay.” Her voice was small.

            “No, it’s not.” He shook his head. “That wasn’t okay. I should’ve…I should’ve realized.” Eddie stayed kneeling on the bed. His hand dragged over his face in shame. “Goddammit, I’m sorry.”

            “Eddie, it’s fine. I just-I dunno.” She rocked back and forth on her feet. “Baby steps, I guess.” Her hand touched her neck, trying to soothe the aching mark.

            “I’m sorry…” He stood up and went to the bathroom. He grabbed a washcloth and ran it under cold water. He returned and cautiously walked over to her.

            “You don’t have to keep apologizing.” She let him apply the cold cloth to the hickey.

            Venom reached out a little tendril to push back the stray pieces of hair from her face.

            “Guess Ven and I got a little overexcited.” Eddie winced. “S’been a long time. Usually, it’s just us and he isn’t very…gentle.” He admitted. “With me at least. I’m sure y’know, if you want, he can be very gentle with you. He just wants you to be happy-we both do.”

            Jenna nodded. “I know.” She let Venom wrap around her hand, lacing through her fingers like he usually did. “I was excited too.” She lay back down.

            Eddie put the washcloth in the sink and went to curl up with her. Venom reemerging and finding his spot in Jenna’s arms.

            “I just wanted to ignore all my fears because I know you wouldn’t hurt me or…or try anything against my will.” She explained quietly. “But it’s just there, the panic. It’s just this anxiety that tells me not to let you even near me. But I don’t want to listen to it anymore because I think I l-” Her voice dried up in her throat.

            He rested his chin on her shoulder but couldn’t see her eyes. “You what?”

            “I uh…I think I can overcome it and be happy in a relationship again. You and Ven help me see that.” She edited her words.

            “ **We want you to be happy, Jen.”** Venom murmured softly. “ **We care very much about you.”**

            “Well, I care about you two goofballs too.” Jenna smiled and stroked his head lovingly. “More than you can imagine.”


	20. Chapter 20

            The next morning, Eddie woke up in the small bed beside Jenna. He realized it was the first time they’d spent the night together. He stupidly felt like he was a young kid being allowed to sleep over a friend’s for the first time. But the excitement was deeper.

            Cream-colored curtains allowed some early sunlight to shine through. The old radiator on the wall puttered a bit but it didn’t bother Jenna. She remained blissfully asleep. The woman was on her side facing Eddie, her back to the window so the sun didn’t bother her either. She’d braided her auburn hair before they went to sleep. Now the braid was unraveling over her shoulder. The sunbeams kissed the red highlights in her hair and added more warmth to her presence.

            Eddie liked to see all the stress erased from her face, as she was unburdened in her slumber. She snored, not that Eddie really noticed. Venom could keep him asleep in the middle of a tornado.

            Although the symbiote also liked studying every inch of Jenna’s features, he hadn’t eaten since dinner the night before.

            “ **Hungry.”** He urged.

            “Okay, okay.” Eddie ceded and got up. He did his best not to make much noise as they walked to the kitchen.

            Lucy was already in there making breakfast. The smell of bacon made Eddie’s stomach growl. Jenna’s cousin turned when she heard footsteps. “Morning, Eddie.” She greeted with a warm smile. “Hungry?”

            “Yes, thank you.”

            Lucy and Jenna didn’t look too similar. She looked more like her mother who was Korean. She had shoulder-length black hair with thoughtful, brown eyes. Jenna told him her cousin was the most positive person she knew.

            “D’you need me to help with anything?” Eddie asked. He lingered by the refrigerator. It felt odd having Lucy make them breakfast after giving them a place to stay.

            “Everything’s done, so you don’t have to worry.” She shook her head. “Sit and relax, I’ll make you a plate. Are bacon and eggs okay?”

            “Yeah, that sounds perfect.” He sat at the kitchen table while Lucy made up plates of the food. She handed one to him and sat down as well.

            “Did you sleep well last night? My neighbor’s dog didn’t keep you up I hope.”

            “Oh, no. I can sleep like a rock anywhere.”

            “God, I wish I could do that.” Lucy sighed. “What a superpower.”

            He chuckled. “Well, thanks again for letting us stay.” He had to hold back his beloved symbiote from inhaling everything on the table and demanding seconds. Venom turned his nose up at the bacon for a second. It was dead, therefore did not have much value to them. But upon the first bite, he got caught up in the smoky taste and wanted more.

            “It’s no problem at all. I haven’t seen Jen in so long. We went on a trip together in 2015. Then I went out to California and saw her briefly last year. Her dumb boyfriend was so controlling. He didn’t want me anywhere near her. I heard what happened to him, good riddance. Karma’s a bitch.” She grumbled.

            Venom chuckled. **“We like her.”**

            “You seem like a good guy, though.” Lucy pointed her fork at him. “Not like the usual guys she dates.”

            “Oh, thank you.” Eddie smiled. “She didn’t deserve to go through all that. She’s one of the best people I have in my life.”

            “ **Am I the second one?”** Venom purred even though he knew the answer was ‘duh’.

            “We’ve been close for so long. She’s…three years older than me, but she was always there for me.”

            “Yeah, she’s the kinda person who’s always caring no matter what.” He agreed. It was nice to brag about how great a person his girlfriend was. And if he could, he’d brag about his boyfriend’s adorableness and ability to climb buildings.

            “Just wish someone did something sooner.” Lucy took a sip of her coffee. Her fingers wrapped tightly around the ceramic mug.

            “What do you mean?”

            She tilted her head to the side and pushed a bite of eggs around the plate. “I mean, I’m no therapist, but I’m guessing her choice in men was because of my uncle, her father. What’s worse about it is I think most of our family knew but didn’t say anything because they were scared of him. My aunt was terrified he’d just lose it an kill them all.”

            “Christ…” Eddie whispered hoarsely. Venom tightened up around his forearms, hidden by his long sleeves.

            “I mean, I remember how scary he was. He was this huge guy who liked to hunt, so you knew he had a dozen or so guns. His eyes were like dead too, sort of that Jaws thing.”

            He nodded slowly. It was eerily reminiscent of the way the light in his father’s eyes burned out after his mother’s death. “What happened to him?”

            “Jenna never told you about him?” Lucy raised an eyebrow.

            “Not too much…she doesn’t really talk about family.”

            “Oh,” She seemed uneasy that she’d spoken so candidly to Eddie when her cousin hadn’t told him anything. “Well, he died a few years ago. No one went to the funeral. That’s what you get I guess if you’re an asshole.” She took a bite and shook her head. “I don’t know if Jenna still talks to her mom. They weren’t close.”

            “What are you guys talking about?” Eddie spun around in his chair to see Jenna dressed and ready for the day in the doorway of the kitchen. He hadn’t even heard her walking down the short hallway. A look of confusion and betrayal crossed her face.

            “Jen…” He stood up and realized he’d pried too much.

            “I’m sorry, I thought he knew about everything…” Lucy looked just as guilty.

            Jenna just shook her head and left the apartment. Eddie groaned and stood up. He followed her downstairs and outside into the frigid cold morning. His feet were bare and he was in nothing but sweatpants and a long-sleeved tee.

            “Jenna, Jenna, I’m sorry.” Eddie trotted a few steps to catch up with her.

            She stopped and spun around. “I went to the funeral, Eddie. I did. I was the only person there.” Tears streamed from her eyes and threatened to freeze against her cheek. “My father beat my mother, then when I came around, he beat me. No one helped me. My uncle, my grandparents, my mom, my teachers, no one. Then he died and I was the only one there to see him be buried. I-I don’t know if I thought it would help me with closure or whatever but it didn’t. You wanna know my whole family history, there you have it.”

            Venom warmed him up as they stood in front of her. “ **Do not yell at her.”** He urged his boyfriend firmly. “ **She is feeling vulnerable here.”**

            Eddie took a deep breath and listened to the symbiote’s advice. “Jen, I just wanted to know more about you. I feel like I want to know everything about you because I care so much for you. I mean I listened to Venom’s long ass story about his life because I love him and he’s interesting to me. I wish…I wish I shared thoughts with you like I did with him because I would be able to know what I can do to let you trust me more.” His voice was small but reached out to her.

            Jenna’s leg shook and she wrapped her arms around herself to stay warm. “Eddie, I don’t know what to tell you.” She replied tearfully. “I can’t just hand myself over to you. I don’t want my past to be a part of you.”

            “I’ve told you so much about me because I want you to know who I am. I want you to know where I came from and what I’m doing right here right now. No matter what, my path…Ven’s path, they led us to you. And you were led to us. I don’t want to put you through grief but I don’t want you to feel like you’re burdening me either. I know what it’s like to hurt so badly it-it feels like you’ll never make it out. Jenna, I buried my whole family. My mom, my sister, then my dad. I thought they would have to bury me but no. And my dad? He hated me.” He laughed humorlessly and ran a hand through his hair. “I know that people’ve told me that wasn’t true but I knew. I knew he hated me. I don’t know if that helps and I might just be rambling on but…” He sighed deeply and walked over to her. “I want to be yours, Jenna, Ven and I care about you more than anything else.”

            Her lower lip trembled and she reached out to touch Eddie’s chest. Venom sprouted out from under the neck of his shirt and touched the tip of her fingers. “Maybe I think you’re making a mistake by wanting to be mine.”

            “I don’t think I am.” He shook his head.

            “ **Not a mistake. We love her more than chocolate.”**

            “Ven doesn’t either. He…we both l-” The word caught in his throat. Four stupid letters that were so heavy to say. But they felt it for her. “We love you.”

            Jenna hiccupped and shook her head. “You do?” Her voice cracked and her sad eyes met his.

            “Of course. There’s so much to love about you. I feel the same way about Venom; he feels the same way about me and about you. It’s a triangle of love.” He smiled slightly and lifted his hand to wipe the tears from her ice-cold cheeks, the wind making her skin turn red.

            “I didn’t think anyone could love me.” She admitted and wrapped her hand around Venom’s tendril and touched Eddie’s wrist.

            “Well, you’ve got one guy and one alien who love you a lot.”

            She nodded and bit her lip. “If my cousin leaves today and we’re alone…can we spend time together? All three of us?” She asked hesitantly.

            “Yeah…sure.” Eddie wasn’t sure what she meant but it would be nice to have the three of them all together not under the prying eye. Venom was getting a little cramped not being allowed to roam free inside like in their apartment back home.

            “Okay.” She kissed his cheek. “Also…I love you both too.”

            Eddie’s throat tightened and Venom did backflips. “Yeah?” He choked out.

            She nodded and smiled slightly. “I just can’t promise this will be a smooth relationship.”

            “No relationship is perfect.” He wrapped an arm around her. “C’mon, you must be freezing, let’s get you back inside. Lucy made breakfast.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who likes intimacy that isn't perfect??? I do! That's coming up next.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aka intimacy is super awkward if all three of you are rusty.

            Later that morning, Lucy left for work leaving the three of them alone. Jenna had bought a big heap of candy at the airport and it had begun to snow again so there was no reason to go outside. So they found a fuzzy blanket and decided to watch a movie.

            “Bad news…” Jenna thumbed through the plastic DVD cases in a drawer. “She only has Disney for the kids she babysits I guess. So, Disney or she has a Game of Thrones box set.” She showed him the thick case with several seasons.

            “No, I don’t want Ven getting any ideas from that show.”

            “ **What?”** Venom had materialized to get a head start on the candy. “ **Do not treat me like a child. I am thousands of years older than you-”**

“Yes, I know…”

            **“Your species had yet to achieve anything-”**

“I know, you told me…”

            “ **And I have saved your life countless times-”**

“Venom, handsome…”

            “ **And I can withhold our sexual interactions.”** The symbiote narrowed his eyes at his boyfriend.

            “Hey, whoa, now that is just cruel.” Eddie grinned and tried to kiss Venom, but the symbiote pointedly turned his head away.

            “ **You are not as funny as you think, _Brock._ ” **

Jenna stifled a giggle as she put in Wall-e. “Ben, this movie is great, it’s set in space.” She coaxed and sat down between them both.

            Venom draped over her shoulder and nuzzled her cheek. **“You are my favorite now.”**

            Jenna smirked and shot Eddie a cocky loo. “I’m his favorite.” She teased.

            “S’posed to be a triangle.” He pointed between all three of them. “Equal sides. Besides, he’s attached to me at the end of the day.” He grumbled.

            She laughed softly and cuddled up to his side. “He’ll always love you.”           

            Venom returned to Eddie’s shoulder and purred softly as if to confirm what Jenna said.

            He touched the back of her head, tousling her hair playfully. “I think he sort of has to.”

            “He could always switch to me.” Jenna teased. She really wasn’t offering herself as Venom’s new home. She decided to leave being the Demon of San Francisco to them.

            “ **No, you are not a suitable host.”** Venom replied seriously. “Not like Eddie or Anne.”

            “Oh, you’ve…”

            “ **Been inside Anne, yes.”**

            “Well, she brought him back to me at one point.” The symbiote’s wording was a little dicey and he didn’t want to insinuate anything.

            “Huh, so you’ve both been inside Anne…” Jenna tapped her chin and pretended to look disappointed.

            “Ha…” Eddie’s thoughts stuttered for a beat. She hadn’t really joked sexually with them before so it caught him off guard.

            Venom laughed. “ **You’ve broken him.”** He informed their girlfriend.

            “I’m just kidding,” Jenna assured him and curled up closer to them both. “I’m not a jealous girlfriend just because I can’t take Venom’s powers out for a spin.”

            “You two will be the death of me.” Eddie’s arm wrapped tighter around them. “Poor Eddie Brock.”

            “Poor Eddie.” Jenna swung her leg over to straddle his lap.

            Venom rested against Eddie’s shoulder so he could get a good view of her. “ **Eddie is lucky he was able to get you.”**

            “Oh, so you think you could get her without me, big guy?” Eddie raised an eyebrow.

            “ **I got you.”**

            “Yes…but you weren’t exactly sweet talking me in that lab.”

            “ **Still got you.”**

            “He’s got you there.” Jenna wrapped her arms around Eddie’s neck, her skin brushing up against Venom’s cheek. “We did start dating _after_ I found out about Venom. How do you know I only said yes because I fell for him? And I just had to deal with the fact that you were his host?” She leaned forward, her breath tickling over Eddie’s jaw.

            “Fucking teases, the both of you. Fine, you two can be very happy together. I’ll just sit here and ignore you.” The man pointedly turned his head away from both of them.

            “ **Eddie, we love you.”** Venom coaxed. His long tongue poked out and licked at his ear, knowing he was ticklish there.

            Eddie scrunched up and batted him away. “Alright, fine, I love you both too.

            Jenna smiled and rested her cheek on his other shoulder. Her fingers brushed up against the smooth sinews attaching Venom to Eddie’s back. The symbiote purred and vibrated under her touch. “Eddie, if we…could we…” She swallowed and couldn’t figure out how to phrase her question.

            “You do whatever you need to.” He murmured and rested his hands on her hips.

            Heat passed over her face and a bolt of electricity shot right to her toes. She had never been so excited to be intimate with someone. In fact, she couldn’t remember the last time she enjoyed being touched or touching someone else. “Okay…”

            “What do you need from us?” He asked.

            She sat back against his thighs, delicately touching his chest, her heart pounding in her ears. “I guess, just patience.”

            “We can do that.” They would be patient for her as long as it took.

            Jenna exhaled shakily and traced her fingertips up to his collarbone. The pads of her thumbs brushed over his shoulders, touching against the bit of tattoo poking out. Eddie and Venom remained perfectly still only following her movements with their eyes.

            Her hands dragged down his front and met the hem of his t-shirt. She looked at him questioningly and he smiled slightly.

            “Go ‘head.”

            She pulled up his shirt up and over his head, taking care of Venom. But when she pulled off the shirt, he had disappeared. She giggled when she saw a pulsing heart drawn over Eddie’s shoulder. “Cutie…” Her fingers brushed up Venom’s tattoo and felt the familiar texture of his skin.

            The heart unraveled and branches of black traveled up Eddie’s neck before Venom emerged again.

            “You two are so beautiful,” Jenna whispered. She tilted her head to kiss Eddie. The man allowed her the lead, letting her set the pace and firmness. She let the kiss progress naturally, parting her lips and moving her hips to get closer.

            “Fuck…” Eddie leaned away from the kiss, letting out the curse in a punched breath.

            Jenna winced when she realized she’d gone a little too firm against his groin. “Sorry…”

            “Nah, it’s okay. Just go easy on me, Prince.” He chuckled.

            “What if you laid back?” She offered and stood up. He rested back against the couch, Venom shrunk back a little into the crook of his neck. “Okay so…” Jenna went to find her place over him. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

            “You won’t, it’s okay.” He assured her. "We're tough." 

            “Okay...” She straddled his waist and swallowed. Her hands rested on his bare stomach, watching as it rose and fell. She grazed against his abdomen muscles and felt her breathing speed up. 

            “Want to stop?” Eddie asked.

            “No, it’s just been a while.” She reminded him and leaned forward on her forearms. 

            “Yeah, well Ven’s never been with a woman so we’re all a bit rusty.” He smiled.

            “ **I learn quickly, you know that from personal experience, Eddie.”** The symbiote argued.

            She smiled and turned to kiss Venom to cheer him up a bit. He accommodated her, minding his teeth and like Eddie, let her control the kiss.

            Eddie flushed a little bit as he realized seeing Jenna and Venom kiss was just as nice as her kissing him. “Holy shit…” He breathed and stood up. His hands firmly placed under Jenna’s thighs to hold her.

            She pulled away from Venom at the jolt of movement. “Don’t drop me!” She squealed and clung to Eddie’s neck.

            “I won’t.” He promised and made a beeline for the bedroom. In his blurry lust, he misjudged his space and stubbed his toe on the corner of the doorway. “Ah, fuck…” He doubled over but didn’t let go of Jenna even though she squeaked at the dip. “Jesus Christ, that’s the worst pain.”

            “ **Better?”** Venom asked as he dulled the man’s pain receptors.

            “Yeah, thanks, babe.” He straightened up.

            Jenna giggled. “That’s the worst pain? Didn’t you break your legs in an accident?”

            He chuckled and took them to the bed, kicking the door closed behind him. “Yes. But stubbing your toe, come on, that’s brutal.” He sat her down on the bed. “Right, where do you need us?”

            “Well…” She scooted back to sit against the pillows. “You can kiss me but I just need you to go slow.” He nodded and got up on the bed and crawled over to her. She bit back a laugh. “Jungle cat.”

            Eddie tried to give a little growl but it stuck in his throat and came out like a dying cat instead.

            “ **You’re terrible at this, Eddie.”**

            Jenna held back a grin. “He’s trying, sweetheart.”

            Eddie rolled his eyes and knelt in front of her. “My trusty love coach.”

            “Kiss me to show him you can handle yourself.” She coaxed.

            “Yeah, watch and learn, handsome.” Eddie touched her cheek and kissed her deeply. It took Jenna’s breath away but they were still getting into the swing of it again. So when they tried going further, it got a little less smooth. He gently nibbled on her bottom lip, pulling back a bit. With her eyes closed, Jenna misjudged the distance between them and drew him back faster than expected.

            Their faces hit forcefully against each other making them both groan in pain. Jenna covered her nose and grimaced. “Sorry, that was my fault.”

            Eddie had bitten his own lip and was bleeding a bit. He laughed and wiped the blood away, Venom repairing the skin. “We’re getting into the groove of it.”

            She winced. “I’m so bad at this.”

            “ **You’re beautiful, it is okay.”** Venom assured her.

            “Love’s not perfect.” Eddie shrugged.

            Jenna chewed on the inside of her cheek. “I didn’t feel scared though.” She told them. “I felt safe…taken care of.”

            They both smiled gladly. “That’s all that matters.” Eddie leaned forward to kiss her forehead.

            Venom curled up against her shoulder. “ **We love you just the way you are.”**

            A little overwhelmed with emotion, she pulled both her boys close and held them. They may have been a little awkward at kissing but they were damn good at cuddling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to do some one-shots for Venom. You can see the list of prompts on my page. Also, if you need more Tom Hardy, I've started a Peaky Blinders fic!


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 300 kudos?? Crazy, I'm feeling the love and I'm sorry this chapter took so long. And I'll apologize beforehand because it's angst instead of fluff.

            Jenna woke up before Eddie and Venom. She had an arm slung over his stomach, pressing into his side affectionately. She placed a gentle kiss to his shoulder and smiled to herself.

            Eddie was so precious as he slept. His full lips parted slightly, his breath even and calm. All the lines were erased from his face as he slept peacefully. Venom was curled up under the covers, the top of his head peeking out. He stuck himself between Jenna and Eddie before they fell asleep. Jenna’s fingers massaging lovingly over his head until they nodded off. Not wanting to wake them, she carefully slipped out from under the covers and grabbed her phone off the nightstand. She stretched and went out to the hallway, closing the door slowly so it wouldn’t make too much noise.

            She passed by Lucy’s room and heard her getting ready for work. The kitchen was a little chilly and she wished she’d grabbed one of Eddie’s sweatshirts. But instead, she decided to make herself a coffee to warm up.

            While the machine sputtered to life, Jenna scrolled through the notifications on her phone. She was stunned to see a news article from San Francisco.

            _Mother begs to have her daughter returned to her._

_Abby Prince says her daughter, Jenna, 32, has disappeared after filing a suspicious police report about being in potential danger. She’s been gone for almost a week. SFPD says they were in contact with her but she has seemed to have fled the city or was kidnapped. Desperate for answers, Mrs. Prince made a televised appearance to appeal for her daughter’s return._

Jenna’s eyes scanned the article, anger, and confusion built up in throat. She felt like screaming and crying all at the same time.

            Lucy walked into the kitchen. “Good morning.” She greeted cheerfully.

            “Morning…” Her cousin’s reply was distant and shaky.

            “Something wrong?”

            “My mom…she’s going off saying I was kidnapped or something.” She told her.

            “What? Didn’t you tell her you were visiting me?” Lucy asked and poured them both a mug of coffee.

            “No, I haven’t heard from her in almost a year.” She said, exasperated. “And even then she doesn’t seem interested in me. She’s off and married someone else. Now she’s concerned about me?” The volume of her voice rose a bit.

            “Okay, well just call her or the police and tell them you’re safe.” Her cousin said gently and touched her shoulder. “That’s an easy fix.”

            Jenna chewed on her lower lip and set her phone to the side. “Eddie and I…we had to leave San Francisco. We were in danger.”

            Lucy furrowed her eyebrows in concern. “What do you mean? Like…someone’s looking for you?”

            She nodded. “Eddie and I, we pissed off the wrong people.” She admitted knowing she could confide in her cousin and she’d keep it secret.

            “How bad is it?”

            “Eddie was almost killed.” Of course, Venom took care of everything but Jenna really had thought they were gone for good that night.

            Lucy’s eyes went wide and she gasped. “Jenna, you need to tell the police.” She whispered urgently.

            “We did. That’s why I have no clue why they…” Her voice trailed off and she realized something wasn’t right. Her mother wouldn’t even notice if she was out of San Francisco. They didn’t talk every day, she hadn’t heard from her in forever. She had to come to the conclusion that her mother was being coerced. Someone wanted to lure Jenna back to the city.

            The door down the hallway opened and Eddie shuffled into the kitchen. He let out a big yawn and stretched. “Hey.” He leaned down to kiss Jenna’s cheek.

            She barely even moved. Anxiety and worry plastered on her face.

            **“Why is she scared?”** Venom instantly sensed her fear.

            Eddie sat down next to her. “What’s wrong?” He murmured and reached for her hands.

            “Lucy…do you mind if we have a moment?”

            “Yeah, I should get to work.” She nodded stiffly and went to get her things. “You’ll be alright?” She asked her cousin.

            “Yeah…see you later.”

            Lucy hesitated but went to leave the apartment.

            “Jen, what’s wrong, you’re worrying me.” Eddie’s eyebrows knit together and he squeezed her hands.

            “My mother…she’s in San Francisco telling everyone that I’ve disappeared.” She told him honestly. “I think it’s Oscorp or whoever’s working for them now.”

            Eddie swallowed and lifted a hand to run his fingers through his hair. “They’re trying to get you back there.” He concluded just as she had.

            She nodded.

            Venom emerged through Eddie’s hand to comfort her too. “ **We will not let her go back. She is safe here. Perhaps we need to return to finish this.”** The symbiote said firmly. He was tired of these men threatening their love. He would take on a million men if they had to in order to keep her safe.

            Eddie grimaced. The idea of separating made him nauseous. But if that’s what they had to do, they would. “Jen…this is getting too serious.”

            “You don’t think I know that, Eddie?” She asked hysterically. Her voice going up an octave in disbelief. “Do you know how scared I am? I’m terrified they’ll hurt you and Venom.”      

            “We can take care of ourselves, we’re worried about _you._ ” He replied. “I need to go back.”

            Dread struck her and she shook her head frantically. “No, no, I won’t let you. I’m not letting you walk right into whatever trap they have set up. You know how dangerous they are, Eddie!”

            “We’re dangerous too.” He said angrily. He wasn’t upset with her, he was upset that they were playing with his girlfriend’s emotions. They promised themselves that she wouldn’t be abused ever again. Physically, emotionally, or mentally. But now he’d brought her into a situation where she was afraid for her life again. “I need to, Jen, we need to keep you safe.”

            Tears formed in her eyes. “I won’t let you. I won’t. Eddie, we can stay here. We can be safe here. It doesn’t matter where we are as long as I’m with you.”

            “I’m not letting them force us out of our own home. I’m not letting them win.” He insisted. “It’ll be okay.”

            “No, it won’t!” She exclaimed and gripped onto their hands tightly. “I won’t…” Her voice cracked and she lunged forward, clinging to him. Venom wrapped around her to keep her close. She sobbed against his shirt. “No…Eddie.”

            “Sh…it’s okay.”

            Venom’s tendrils slowly rubbed her back to calm her down as best he could.

            “It won’t be okay. I know it won’t, something bad will happen. And what if I lose you both? I can’t lose you; you’re the only ones who have ever shown me what love is.”

            “I promise nothing will happen.” Eddie insisted. But his voice quivered. Her anxiety was affecting him badly and he wondered if she was right. It didn’t matter though. They’d have to risk it. “I should look at flights.”

            “No…” She grabbed at his shirt helplessly so he wouldn’t move away from her.

            “Jenna, don’t you see the pattern here?” He reached to touch her face. “Look at the danger I’ve put you in. The danger I’ve put Venom in. I was careless.” Her tears spilled over his fingers and burned him right to his bones. It was more painful to watch her cry than anything he’d ever gone through before. “I can’t do this to you anymore.” He hoped that maybe if he detached from her, it would bring her to safety. Possibly grant her something else. It would be a miracle enough to find himself back in her arms again.

            “Don’t…” She could sense what was coming back. “Eddie, don’t.”

            “I can’t do this. It’s not fair to you.” He tried to withdraw from her. “I’m going to the airport. You need to stay here until it’s safe. But even back in San Francisco, it still won’t be safe. You deserve better and I don’t know if we can give that to you.”

            Venom wilted inside his host, melting like an ice cube. He didn’t argue with Eddie’s decision though. He had to agree that they’d put her in danger. Maybe they were foolish to think they could protect her. He pulled from her hands, slipping back to Eddie.

            “No, please.” Her nails gripped his skin, trying to keep Venom from disappearing. “I love you. I love you both so much. I can handle it. I can handle whatever happens.” She didn’t even attempt to control her crying. It was too painful.

            “That’s not fair, Jen, you can’t be looking over your shoulder every day for the rest of your life.”

            “But I want to be with you for the rest of my life. I’m willing to make sacrifices.” She refused to let go of him. “Venom, please, you have to be on my side. You can’t let him do this.”

            The symbiote wanted to embrace her, kiss her and tell her everything would be perfect. They’d stay together and be happy, be safe. But he couldn’t lie to her. So he remained silent.

            Jenna hiccupped and took Eddie’s face in her hands. “Look at me.” She begged.

            His blue-green eyes couldn’t meet hers. “I won’t do this to you anymore.”

            “Eddie, please look at me.” She begged, her hands wet from her own tears.

            “Jen-”

            “Look at me!” She sobbed. “Look at me…” Her voice faded to a whisper and she pressed her forehead to his chest, her hands fisting his shirt. “Look at me…”

            Eddie felt like the life was being sucked out of him. Venom couldn’t even comfort him. They were so devastated and conflicted. He carefully pried her fingers from him and stood up. He left her crying at the table, head in her hands, her shoulders heaving.

            He grabbed his things quickly and called for a ride to take him to the airport. When he passed through the kitchen, Jenna lifted her head and tried to grab his hand.

            But he turned his back to her and pulled away.

            “Eddie! Please!”

            He shut the door and his knees went weak. His chest hurt so badly as if every call from her stabbed right into his heart. His legs buckled as he left the building and he fell to his knees on the front steps. He could still hear Jenna crying, echoing his brain, the guilt not letting him forget the sound. Feeling like he would lose it, he forcefully pressed the heels of his hands to his ears. He closed his eyes tightly and let tears fall down his cheeks.

           Venom tried his best to soothe him but it was difficult when he felt just as hurt. They'd broken her heart, something they promised they'd never do.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super short chapter, I apologize. I've had some blocks with this one. But having Eddie be his usual reckless self is a good start I think. The angst isn't over with though.

            Eddie assumed that he’d be surrounded the second he left the airport. But they walked out of the automatic sliding doors without issue. No black SUV came smashing into the sidewalk. No armored SWAT team appeared out of nowhere to point rifles at him. Maybe Harry Osborn wasn’t as slick as he thought. Or they were just lying in wait. 

            The flight back home was quiet. Venom and Eddie didn’t know what to say to each other. Neither was to blame, they both agreed that they were putting Jenna in too much danger. And if they really loved her, they needed to keep her safe.

            Venom did his best to comfort his boyfriend while they headed over to Anne’s office. It was still early in the afternoon so he assumed she’d be there.

            “ **What are you planning?”** Venom asked. Of course, he could just take a look into Eddie’s mind but sometimes it felt more human to discuss it. It kept a level of communication open because the symbiote wanted the man to trust him enough to speak honestly.

            “I have no idea,” Eddie replied honestly as he walked hurriedly up the steep street. “You have any ideas? I’m open to any suggestions.” His body was still in turmoil from breaking up with Jenna. His stomach hadn’t quit twisting and making him sick. Venom had lost control because he was wrapped up in their emotions to really keep them stable. “I’m surprised you agreed to leave.” He didn’t even want to say her name in case it made him physically ill.

            “ **It was not easy. Being away from Jenna is not something we enjoy. But seeing hurt would feel worse.”** The symbiote was getting better at cost analysis. Usually, one to act first and ask questions later, much like his boyfriend, Venom fought through their emotions to see that they would bring Jenna danger. Seeing her injured was unbearable.

            Eddie sighed and nodded as he walked into the building. Being a public defender, Anne was usually a little easier to find. Her secretary liked him a lot and didn’t give him much trouble, not like her last one. Now more than ever he needed some guidance from someone he could trust. 

 

            “Come in!” Anne called after Eddie knocked on her office door a few times.

            The blonde looked up in surprise. “Eddie?” She stood up quickly and rounded her desk. “Jesus, Eddie, I thought something had happened to you and Jenna. Everyone’s been looking for her!”

            “I told you we were leaving.” He reminded her.

            “I know but…” She bit her lip and looked over his shoulder. Covering her tracks, she shut the door. “Eddie, her mother is looking for her. Everyone expected the worst. I hadn’t heard from either of you so I just assumed…”

            “We had to lay low.” Eddie collapsed in a nearby chair; exhaustion from traveling and his break up made him ache. "Her mother is probably under Osborn's command. He wants to lure us back. But she's fine." Well, she wasn't fine. They'd left her a broken mess. 

  
            “You’re back now though? Where’s Jenna now, back at your place?”

            He pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes tightly. It took every ounce of restraint not to let out his pent up anger and sadness. “She-” He swallowed the hiccup in his voice. “She’s still in Michigan. I left her there.”

            “Why? Why didn’t she come with you? You need to tell me what’s going on. Dan and I can help!” Anne hated that her ex-fiancee always took everything on his shoulders. It didn’t help that Venom gave him a sense of invincibility.

            “Anne, do you know what can happen to you both if you help?” He demanded and looked up at her, his hand dropping to his lap. “These fuckers, that Harry Osborn, he can-he…” His shoulders slumped. “I broke it off with Jenna.” He muttered.

            She stared at him for a silent moment. “Oh, Eddie, I’m sorry.” She said quietly. All past issues aside, she had been glad to see how happy Eddie and Venom were with Jenna. Everyone deserved happiness. 

            “I just don’t know what I would do if something happened to her and it was my fault.” He rubbed his weary eyes. Venom pressed comfortingly against his tense shoulders. “Ven and I love her so much but I can’t put her in danger like that.”

            Anne bit her lip and sat down across from him. “What do you need to do to finish this?” She asked firmly.

            “What’re you talking about?” He blearily looked up at her.

            “Harry Osborn is just a man, and he’s in prison. This is what you’re good at, Eddie, you can take him down. I know you can.” She tried to light the fire back in him. The world was no good with a depressed Eddie Brock. People needed men like him to expose the darkest corners of the city. “And I’m sure Venom can help with the rougher parts.” She smiled slightly and tilted her head to the side. “Don’t give up. You need to fight for this. Dan and I…”

            He shook his head and waved a hand to stop her train of thought. “No, not Dan and you. No. The same thing could happen to you two and we don’t have anyone else now that we left Jenna.” He mumbled. But something was starting to stir in his chest and it wasn’t Venom. Although the symbiote was catching on.

            “ **Hungry.”** Venom purred viciously.

            “Yeah, bud? You think we can do this?” He perked up slightly.

            “ **What else do we have to lose?”**

            “I could lose you and I can’t have that happen.” He said firmly. “So we play it safe and you have to listen to me. I'm not losing everyone I've loved.” He tightened his hands.

            Venom grumbled. “ **You’re no fun sometimes. They play dirty so we must as well. After everything they’ve done to us…”**

            Eddie nodded. “Yeah, you’re right.” He said out loud. “Okay.” He stood up and put his hands in his sweatshirt pockets. “Harry Osborn isn’t getting away with any of this.” He just hoped that after all was said and done, Jenna would forgive them.


	24. Chapter 24

            **“Eddie.”**

            The man grunted and jolted awake. “Ven…Jenna?” He lifted his head from the table and blearily tried to see through the darkness of his apartment.

            “ **She is not here.”** Venom murmured sadly.

            “Yeah…” Eddie leaned back in the kitchen chair and ran a hand over his face. He’d fallen asleep over piles of research. Leads that could bring Eddie right to the top of the chain and shatter the Oscorp empire. But it was turning out to be harder than he expected. He needed to cover every path, make sure there was no chance of retribution, and be sure he could back up any claims he made. But Harry Osborn’s movements were practically invisible and anyone who knew the truth didn’t want to tell Eddie anything in fear of their own lives.

            A month had passed and Eddie was starting to lose his sanity. The first week, Jenna continued to call him but never left voicemails. She texted him one last time before the second week apart began.

            _I thought you’d be different._

            It tore Eddie and Venom apart because they thought they were too. But Eddie continued working to make sure the spotlight was off of Jenna and Venom. He didn’t care what Oscorp did to him. But Venom and Jenna would be protected as long as he was still breathing.

            But things were drastically different. After the fire, Eddie had to buy all new stuff and find a new apartment. He hadn’t even met his neighbor and didn’t really care to. If it wasn’t Jenna than he wanted nothing to do with them. In the meanwhile, Eddie had to go undercover of sorts. He couldn’t use his real name in fear Oscorp would track him down. The SFPD was probably looking for him too because of Jenna. She was still missing according to the news, her mother still making televised pleas for her return. Everything made Eddie sick to his stomach and he wasn’t sure if he’d ever stop falling into the dark abyss or if things would just get worse.

 

            “ **You need sleep.”** Venom said softly and caressed Eddie’s cheek.

            “I need to keep working.” He grumbled and tapped the spacebar to wake up his laptop too.

            “ **It is two in the morning, if you don’t sleep then you will be cranky tomorrow.”** The symbiote reminded him and tried to coax him away from the table.

            “Ven, the sooner we get this done the sooner we can…” His voice trailed off. Even if he exposed Harry, that didn’t mean Jenna would come flying back into their arms. They’d caused her so much grief. He wasn’t a hero so he shouldn’t have expected a hero’s triumphant reunion with Jenna. She probably hated him.

            Eddie touched Venom’s tendril as he tenderly grazed over his stubble. “Five more minutes.” He bargained.

            “ **Very well.”** Venom leaned over his shoulder to kiss his cheek. Although they still had each other, Venom missed Jenna just as much as his boyfriend. The relationship didn’t feel as complete as before. Once they had her in their lives, she filled a hole that they didn’t even realize was there. He missed her delicious scent and how she was so gentle and affectionate with him. It didn’t matter that he was quite literally out of this world. She treated him with the same adoration she gave Eddie. It made Venom feel more accepted on the planet. Not only Eddie loved him but Jenna did as well. Now she was gone.

            Eddie’s hand remained over Venom, his other hand scrolling through some of his files on the laptop. He came across one that he didn’t recognize the title of immediately. He opened the file and read the brief text.

            _Many of San Francisco’s residents know about the Demon that is rumored to be running rampant in the streets. Mystery surrounds the creature. When did it get here? Why is it here? Where did it come from? What does it want?_

_Perhaps the answers lie in some of the eyewitness accounts. People who have come face to face with the Demon of San Francisco._

            It was the beginning of the article Eddie promised Jenna he would write. The one she asked about before she knew the truth about Venom. The article he thought would uncover the truth about Venom and how they wouldn’t hurt innocent people.

            “ **Eddie…”** Venom warily wrapped around his shoulders, peering at the unfinished article. “ **I do not think this is a good idea, the one you’re beginning to form.”**

            “Ven….what if people tell the truth? People who we’ve saved?” Eddie turned to face his boyfriend. “Then maybe the city can see that you’re not here to hurt people who are just minding their own business. We can show them that you…you and I, we’re here to help. We don’t like bullies, right?”

**“Yes but…”**

            “Well, Oscorp is bullying San Francisco into thinking that we’re this evil thing. But there have to be people, at least someone, who knows. Someone we helped and didn’t harm!”

            “ **Like Jenna.”** Venom’s opal eyes closed slightly.

            Eddie wilted too. “Yeah, bud, like Jenna.” He nodded slowly. “But this can show people that Oscorp is out to just experiment on you. But if we can prove that you’re protecting people…the people who can’t fend for themselves, then maybe people will stop listening to Oscorp.”

            Venom hesitated and sighed. “ **What if they start to question you?”** He asked protectively.

            “I’m just a journalist to them.” Eddie shook his head.

            The symbiote rested on his shoulder and blinked a few times. “ **Very well. We can do what we can.”**

            He felt a little more determined as he stood up and closed the laptop. “We’ll start asking around tomorrow.” He decided and headed back to his bed.

            **“You will call Jenna then?”** Venom inquired as they cuddled into bed. He found his spot in the crook of Eddie’s arm.

            “No, Ven, she doesn’t want to hear from us.” Eddie’s voice dulled a bit. His eyes focused blankly on the ceiling.

            “ **You don’t know that.”**

            “Yeah, I do.”

            **“No, you don’t. You are not always as smart as you think you are.”**

            “Ouch, okay. Out of the two of us, who went to college?” Eddie reached over to turn off the lamp on the nightstand. "Because I'm pretty sure I have a college degree and you don't have squat." 

            “ **I know you’re memories. The knowledge you acquired from college is also mine.”** He retorted.

            “Then you’re just as stupid as I am, handsome.” A small smile passed over Eddie’s face. He hadn’t smiled since he left Michigan.

            “ **I’ve lived much longer than you have and have more wisdom. So no. I am smarter.”** The symbiote huffed.

            Eddie yawned and rested a hand over Venom’s head. “Alright, if I try texting her will you stop calling me dumb?”

            “ **Yes.”** Venom murmured in satisfaction. “ **And you are not dumb.”**

“D’aw, you’re so sweet to me, baby.”


	25. Chapter 25

            Eddie was confident, much more than his significant other. Venom was agitated and worried that they could be setting themselves up for a trap. But Eddie did his best to comfort him; assuring him this was a good idea. That didn’t necessarily mean good ideas didn’t end up badly though. In fact, most of his ‘good ideas’ ended badly.

            “Eddie Brock?” A young woman with a toddler latched to her hip approached the man at the coffee shop.

            “Yeah, Stephanie, right?” He stood up to greet the woman he arranged to meet.

            She was small, just over five feet but didn’t seem nervous to meet a stranger with her child. Short curly hair accented her face and her son had the exact same mop of curls but different eyes. Eddie and Venom vaguely recognized them. When they met before it had been dark outside and was a bit of a blur because of the situation.

            “It’s nice to meet you.” She shook his hand. “This is Kyron.”

            “Hey, bud!” Eddie crouched down a bit to smile at the little boy.

            The two-year-old giggled and bashfully hid his face in his mother’s shoulder.

            “Sorry, he’s a little shy.” Stephanie sat down, putting Kyron on his lap.

            “Probably lucky, I gave my mom a run for her money at his age.” He chuckled and sat back down too.

            **“My Eddie was a hell-raiser that early?”** Venom gasped sarcastically. If Jenna were there, she’d say something similar.

            “He opens up after a bit.” The mother kissed her son’s hair.

            “Well, thank you for coming to meet with me. I just want to let you know that anything you want to keep off the record, you tell me. This is your interview, you can talk about whatever you want and you don’t have to talk about anything you’re uncomfortable with.” Eddie told her gently. He took a different approach when it came to interviewing regular people rather than corrupt officials. Corrupt assholes didn’t get the same forgiving nature.

            Stephanie exhaled slowly and nodded. “Okay, thank you. I was a little nervous to talk about this.” She admitted quietly. “I haven’t told anyone this.”

            Eddie pulled out his phone and a notebook. “Can I get your permission to record this?” He asked.

            She nodded. “Of course, I feel ready to say everything.” She lightly bounced Kyron on her lap as the little boy reached for the sugar packets on the table.

            “Oh, Kyron, I brought you something.” Eddie knew Stephanie was bringing along her son, he was a key piece of the story, according to her email. So he stopped by a store and let Venom pick out a toy to keep the boy entertained through the interview. He reached into his messenger bag and pulled out a few little toys “You like cars, bud? Or dinosaurs?” He set two Hot Wheels cars in front of him and four plastic dinosaurs.

            “Wow! Kyron, look!” Stephanie gasped softly to get her son engaged. He giggled and his pudgy hands reached out for a triceratops.

            “I’ve honestly never interviewed someone with their kid so I figured it might make it easier.” Eddie shrugged.

            “How many kids do you have?”

            “Oh, uh, none.” He fiddled with his recorder.

            “Well, you’d probably make a good dad by first impressions.” Stephanie smiled warmly.

            He chuckled. “Yeah, maybe if circumstances line up.” He and Venom inexplicably thought about Jenna. A family with Jenna. A little baby with her hazel eyes, maybe Eddie’s hair, not sure where Venom would come into the mix but it was nice to think about. Their heart ached.

            Kyron made the triceratops climb over the salt and pepper shakers, keeping himself occupied.

            “So,” Eddie started the recording and went through a few formalities regarding privacy and consent as well as the article. After that was done, he read through a few questions he’d previously written. “You wrote to me saying you encountered the Demon of San Francisco.”

            “That’s right.” She nodded and held out a hand to keep one of the cars skittering right off the table. “It was about six months ago if my dates are right. Honestly, it was so shocking I still don’t know if it was real. But I see the news about him and I know that’s what I saw.”

            “Tell me what happened from the beginning.” Eddie prompted.

            “Okay, so, I was picking Kyron up from his father’s house. He lives a few blocks away so I didn’t think it would be dangerous even though it was around eight and starting to get dark.” Her voice was shaking slightly as she recounted the events. “I was holding my son, he was about fourteen months, and someone came out of nowhere and grabbed my purse. I couldn’t drop Kyron so I just tried to pull away; the purse was over my shoulder. Then the guy just pulled out a gun and pointed it at my baby.” Her eyes watered a bit. “I was so scared and I wanted to give him the purse. Y’know they tell you to just toss the purse to distract them, then run.”

            Eddie nodded as he jotted down key points. “But you were holding Kyron.”

            “Right, I froze up, I couldn’t move to get the purse off me. The man just kept yelling. He told me he would kill me and my son.” She inhaled sharply and held on a little tighter to Kyron.

            **“Then we came in.”** Venom murmured proudly.

            “And then…there was this loud noise. Like a-uh…something heavy falling. This big…thing just appeared behind the guy. I couldn’t really see it at first because it was dark, but I could see the silhouette. I sort of panicked because I’d heard of the Demon before this.”

            “What did he do?”

            “Well, he grabbed the gun from the man before he had time to even realize the thing was there.” She explained. “I was just sort of standing there, I was in total shock. Then the man started screaming something about the Demon. He tried to run but the Demon grabbed him and I think he broke his hand or something. I just heard the bone crack.” She winced slightly but shrugged. “Then the guy ran. I still couldn’t move. This thing was huge, I mean like maybe seven feet? I’m not sure. He had these teeth like nothing I’ve ever seen. And his eyes were all white.”

            “Did he say anything to you?” Eddie wondered, his pen tapping over the notebook.

            **“Yes, we did.”** Venom recalled quietly. They remembered the terrified look on the young mother’s face as they stood in front of her. 

            “Yeah, he said I was safe and to go home. After that, he just disappeared.” Stephanie nodded. “I ran home and I swear he was watching…to make sure I made it home safe.” She smiled softly. “He saved me and gave that man what he deserved. He’s not what people say he is. I don’t think he’s a demon, demons don’t save people.”

            Venom vibrated with happiness. He’d never heard another human speak so highly of him other than his small circle.

           

            It didn’t end there. Suddenly, Eddie was bombarded by an influx of messages, stories from people who saw Venom. He could barely keep up with them all, conducting several interviews a day.

 

            “He saved me from my abusive boyfriend.”

            “He stopped me from jumping off the Golden Gate Bridge.”

            “I lost control of my car and he appeared out of nowhere and stopped me from crashing.”

            “He said his name was Venom.”

            “He told me I was safe and my family would never hurt me again.”

            “A group of men drugged me and almost kidnapped me before he stepped in and delivered me to the hospital.”

            “He’s not a demon, he’s an angel.”

            “He sniffed out the chocolate bar in my bag and I gave it to him for saving my life.”

            “Venom.”

            “The only people who have to be afraid of him are criminals and abusers.”

            “I think he’s a superhero.”

 

            One night, Eddie sat in front of his laptop, staring in disbelief at the document. All the interviews compiled into one. Quotes jumped off the page praising Venom’s acts.

            “You’ve done good, handsome.” Eddie murmured proudly.

            Venom curled around his shoulders and nuzzled his cheek. **“We did, Eddie, we did good.”** Then he reached out an arm to pick up Eddie’s cellphone. “ **Now we should call Jenna.”** He coaxed.

            He swallowed and stared at the phone. He reached for it and hesitantly scrolled through his contacts. Jenna’s name sat with a heart emoji next to it. He didn’t want to change it. Her number echoed in his mind. All it took was a few taps. When he went to their conversation, her last message haunted him again.

            _I thought you’d be different._

            Eddie’s stomach twisted and he set his phone down. “Not yet. We need to get this published. Then I’ll send it to her.”

            “ **Eddie…”**

            “I’m tired, Ven, let’s head to bed.” He shut his laptop and left his phone at the table.

            But a vibration halted them in their tracks.

            “Eddie?” A muffled voice came from his phone.

            Venom had tapped the ‘call’ button. Jenna’s name was on the screen, a call already going through.

            He paused and turned back around. “Jen?” He whispered.

            “Eddie?”

            They missed her voice so much it made them hurt. But he couldn’t move. Venom had to take charge and brought the phone to Eddie’s ear.

            “Eddie? Are you there?” Her voice became clearer.

            “Jen…Jenna, hey.” His voice cracked.

            “ **Hello, Jenna.”** Venom spoke up.

            “Hi, Ven.” She replied quietly. “Did you mean to call me?” Her voice was hesitant and she worried that it was a mistake.

            “Um…Venom did but yeah I wanted to hear from you. I was just afraid.” Eddie knew he had to be honest. "I didn't think you wanted to talk to me anymore." 

            There was silence on the other end for a few moments. “Okay, how are you?”

            “Good…good. What about you?” His voice sounded forced as they attempted small talk amidst the chaos between them.          

            “I’m alright, a little homesick.”

            Venom wasn’t in the mood for this human ritual of pretending not to be bothered. “ **We are homesick as well because you are not here.”** He spoke strongly. **“You are our home.”**

            “Ven…” Eddie groaned. He thought it was too strong; they hadn’t spoken to her in such a long time.

            But this time around he was wrong. “I miss you both too.” Jenna’s voice broke as she began to cry on the other end of the line.

            Eddie slumped to the couch, desperate to be there and comfort her. “Then…then maybe you should come home. You should come home, Jen.”

            “You didn’t want me.” She hiccupped. “ _You_ left me. You messed me up, Eddie, I really had a hard time coming back from that.” She reminded him of the painful break-up.

            “I know and it was stupid of me. I was just trying to do my best to protect you.” He weakly tried to explain. “I know it’s a shitty excuse but I didn’t know what to do. Honestly, I still don’t. That fucking guy messed with my head. They would use you against me and I couldn’t have that happen.”

            Jenna swallowed. “I know. But it hurt so much.” She could understand his reasoning but it still brought immense pain when she thought of that morning.

            “I know and I can’t take that back. But I can make things better from now on.” He vowed. “Ven and I will do everything we can. I…I started that article I promised.”

            “The one about Venom?” She asked, recalling the conversation that seemed like such a long time ago.

            “Yeah, I’ve got such a good response. I think maybe we can change the way the city thinks about him, about us.” He explained carefully.

            “You didn’t interview me.” She murmured quietly.

            “You want to be in it?”

            “You said I could be.”

            A small smile formed on his face. Venom tightened his grip around Eddie in glee. “Well, I don’t prefer interviews. So you’ll have to come home.”

            “Our apartment building is still destroyed. I don’t have enough money to rent something else.”

            “Well, the apartment across from me isn’t for sale but mine is.”

            “What?”

            “Move in with me.” He said softly. “Ven and I need a woman to keep us in line.”

            She laughed shakily. “Yeah, I’m sure you do. Eddie…Ven…I want to come home, but you need to promise me that no matter what happens, we do it together.”

            “Okay.” He nodded. Jenna was more than strong enough to face opposition. And they could keep her safe as they promised. “Yeah, we’ll do it together.”

            “ **Agreed.”** Venom said gently. “ **Come home, Jenna.”**

            “I will, Ven.” She replied softly. “Meet me at the airport? I’ll get the soonest flight.”

            “Of course.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jenna's coming back!!!! And I promise she's here to stay


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another filler chapter but things will pick up next chapter, I promise!

            It was early but Eddie felt more alive than he had in weeks. Venom was doing laps around his heart and making him feel out of breath. The airport was heavy with exhaustion and distaste because it was Monday morning, just barely six o’clock. Eddie seemed to be the only happy one in the gray baggage claim. But he couldn’t help it. Venom kept making him check the arrival board; impatiently wishing time would pass by faster.

            An influx of passengers entered and Eddie searched hopefully for Jenna. Venom spotted her first and forced Eddie to walk towards her.

            Jenna looked up from her phone and bit back an excited smile. “Eddie…”

            It felt like a million pounds lifted right off Eddie when he saw her bright eyes. “Hey-”

            She cut him off with a deep kiss, looping her arms around his neck. Venom ate up the endorphins rushing through Eddie. They both got high off of feeling her close to them again. He dipped her back slightly, returning the tender kiss. He didn’t want it to end even though they were in public. The rest of the world didn’t matter.

            Eventually, Jenna drew away for air. She laughed softly, her hazel eyes shining. “Eddie Brock, Venom…Brock, don’t try to push me away to save me.” She told him. “We’re a team, all three of us. Does Venom have a last name?”

            Eddie laughed softly and shook his head. “I don’t think that’s something they have on his planet.”

            “ **It is not. But I can’t have yours until we marry, it’s a human custom.”** Venom said firmly.

            His boyfriend smiled. It sounded like a good idea to him. “But, we promise. We’re a team.” He murmured and pecked her lips a few more times. He wasn’t sure he could handle leaving her again. Being back with her was just too good to give up again. “Let’s go home.” He wrapped an arm around her waist, offering to take her suitcase.

 

            Jenna entered the apartment ahead of Eddie, looking around. She slipped off her coat, getting used to the warmer climate of San Francisco again.

            “It’s still pretty empty,” Eddie admitted. “Probably have to go shopping for more furniture. But it’s got a bed and a table, so that’s all I really needed for the last few weeks.” He shut the door and set Jenna’s bags near the bedroom door. “You have a better sense of decorating than I do.”

            She nodded silently and walked over to the windows. “A much better view than our last building.” Instead of a brick wall, she could actually see the city from the apartment’s window.

            “Yeah, no kidding.” He chuckled. “The neighbor’s are quiet too which is good. Landlord’s not a piece of shit either. So Ven and I are going to try not to break any windows.” He shrugged.

            “ **We never promised that.”** Venom emerged. “ **Jenna, you forgot about me.”** He coaxed her over with a soft, deep voice.

            She turned and smiled when she saw the symbiote. “I could never forget about you, handsome.” She murmured and kissed him.

            Eddie smiled and felt complete again.

 

            “Anytime you need to stop for a break, you just let me know,” Eddie said and set the recording device between them on the small table.

            After a week of settling into the apartment and back into their relationship, Jenna told Eddie she wanted to do the interview for his article. He arranged it to be set up just like the rest of them had. He wanted to make sure that there were no differences that would potentially set her apart from the other interviewers and raise suspicion.

            Even then, it would still set off a catalyst of reactions. Jenna’s mother was still claiming her disappearance and the police were searching for them both. Once the article was published, everything would be out in the open. Well, not everything. Venom’s connection to them would remain a secret. They only had one shot for it to work.

            “So, you’re aware of the Demon of San Francisco. Through several interviews, I’ve been told he calls himself as Venom, so that’s what I’ll refer to him as through our interview.” Eddie started the recording and looked up at Jenna.

            She smiled slightly and nodded. “Okay.”

            “So you’ve come into contact twice with Venom. That’s pretty rare, I haven’t had anyone else meet him twice.”

            A playful look crossed his face and Jenna had to compose herself. They’d both spent more than enough time with the symbiote. “I suppose so, I haven’t really talked to anyone else who’s met him.”

            “Tell me about the first time you had an encounter with him.” Both her boyfriends were curious to hear about what she thought about that night.

            “Well, my ex-boyfriend had come to my door. He was so angry and I was terrified he was going to hurt me because I’d made a police report on his assault. He was so close to breaking down the door, I was in tears.” She swallowed and bit her lip.

            “Take your time,” Eddie said gently and took her hand under the table. Venom branched out to envelop her hand too. He slipped between her fingertips, pulsing softly against her skin to soothe her. 

            Jenna took a deep breath before continuing. “I heard arguing and this deep voice. I heard a scream and then it went quiet so I opened the door. There was…this alien standing there. My ex-boyfriend was gone and I was admittedly afraid at first. I didn’t know what he was or even where he’d come from. But then he told me that my ex would never harm me again. The way he said it…I just knew I was safe.” She said quietly, her eyes fixed on Eddie. “He saved me before anything worse could happen to me.”

            “What happened after that?” It was a strange experience going back to that night. He wasn't proud of killing Tyler but they didn't regret it. They would take the necessary measurements to protect Jenna. Yet it did stir up a lot of chaos and he wanted to make things right again for her. 

            “Well, he disappeared and the police came. They thought I had killed my ex but I was able to get some advice from friends. Eventually, the police found out the truth. But Venom wasn’t hunting for sport; he’s not a predator like people think he is. He doesn’t just snatch people up off the street at random. Wherever he came from, he knows that the innocent and weak should be protected. Sometimes, there isn’t enough time to fight back or call the police. Sometimes you need a swift intervention. Venom appears out of nowhere and saves people. I think he hates bullies and predators. He wants to keep this city safe. People could call him a vigilante or whatever, but he’s not evil and he’s certainly not a demon. He cares about San Francisco and the good people who live here. I’m not afraid of him because I know he wouldn’t hurt me.” She sighed softly and smiled.

            Eddie smiled back and rubbed his thumb over the top of her hand, grazing over her knuckles. “So you think that San Francisco is safe with Venom here?”

            “I think the city should be happy to have him. Oscorp is looking to experiment on him and we can’t let them get away with hurting him. No good would come from that.” Jenna shook her head and bit her lip. “He protected me so I’ll do what I can to return the favor.”

 

 

            “Alright…” Eddie cleared his throat and did another quick review of the article. “Maybe you should read it again.” He turned around in his chair to look at Jenna.

            “Eddie, it’s late and the article is perfect.” She walked over with a large mug of hot chocolate for Venom. It was going on ten and she had a job interview the next morning. But her boyfriend was keeping her up because he kept stalling.

            “ **Thank you, Jenna.”** Venom murmured and sloppily dove into the hot chocolate.

            “I dunno.” Eddie rubbed the back of his neck staring at his laptop screen. “I think the intro is still sorta…I dunno.” He winced and scratched the stubble at his chin.

            “You’ve been rereading it too many times. You can't keep editing it, you have to send it to them eventually.” She said softly and kissed his cheek. “Just send it and let the editor make the decision, that’s all you can do.”

            Eddie grumbled incoherently, the words on the email starting to blur slightly. He rubbed his eyes and grimaced at the stinging pain from weariness. His finger hovered over the mouse but didn't click. “You do it, I can’t.” He leaned back in the chair.

            “Alright, sweetheart.” She leaned over and hit the send button. “All done, now can we go to bed? I’m exhausted.”

            “Carry me?” Eddie pouted and looked up at her. "I'm so tired." 

            "You're tired? You're the one who's been keeping me up." She laughed and tugged him up to his feet. “How about you ask your super strong boyfriend instead of me?”

            Venom looked up from his now empty mug of hot chocolate. “ **Why do I have to carry him?”**

            “How about we all carry ourselves?” Jenna put the mug in the sink and headed to the bedroom.

            Eddie groaned and followed her. He slumped into bed and felt Jenna cuddle up to him and Venom. “Do you think they’ll publish it? Like, honestly, do you think?”

            “No one’s written something like this, Eddie.” She rested her cheek on his chest. Venom wrapped around them both. “They’d be stupid to pass something like this up.”

            **“No one will turn down our Eddie. Or we will go speak with them and make sure they change their decision.”**

            “That’s right, Ven. We’ll give ‘em a piece of our mind.” Jenna laughed softly and nuzzled his cheek. Venom purred against her and closed his eyes.

            “Mhm…go threaten the editor, that’s a good idea.” He mumbled. “Good night, you two.”


	27. Chapter 27

            The article was given the thumbs up by the editor just like Jenna predicted. The night before it was to be released, Eddie lay awake in bed. Jenna and Venom had already fallen asleep much earlier. He didn’t get up and pace like he usually did so he didn’t disturb either of them. Instead, he tried to breathe evenly and just stare up at the ceiling.

            There was no telling what the repercussions of the article would be. Harry Osborn could have his apartment raided, maybe the police would arrest him for knowledge about Venom or Jenna, or maybe the public would think he was insane. He’d go back to being blacklisted again. But that was the least of his worries. He could cope with no one believing him. Eddie’s biggest fears were for Jenna and Venom. More than a few times his actions had put them in danger’s path. But they both continued to support him.

            Jenna let out a soft sigh as she turned over, instinctually curling up beside Eddie. Venom already wrapped up in the crook of his other side.

            Eddie felt responsible for their wellbeing and that terrified him. There were days where he could hardly cope with his own issues. But they were two very good reasons to keep it together. He was sure they didn’t understand how important they were to him. He’d carry the world on his back for them if necessary, anything to keep them safe and content. It was a tall order. Eddie felt like he was never good enough. He was never good enough for his father. He wasn’t there to save his sister. He wasn’t good enough to keep his reputation in New York. He let down Anne. He just wasn’t good enough.

            Eddie swallowed and wrapped an arm around Jenna to bring her closer. Her warmth seemed to be the antidote to his chilly self-doubt. She and Venom made him complete. So maybe he wasn’t enough, but at least they made him feel like a whole person.

 

            Eddie was apprehensive the next day. Jenna suggested a run but he was worried that if they stepped outside they’d be attacked. She assured him that wouldn’t be the case but didn’t press the matter. Instead, she tried to take his mind off of the article that morning. They stayed in and watched some TV and a few movies to pass the time. They weren't sure what they were waiting for but inevitably, the article would generate a response. 

            By the afternoon, Eddie's piece had spread like rapid fire and showed no signs of stopping.

            “Eddie…”       

            “What?” He looked up from the couch where they were watching a movie. Venom was halfway through a brand new box of Cocoa Puffs.

            Jenna was in the kitchen making a cup of tea when her phone buzzed. A news notification instantly caught her attention. She read over it a few times and slowly walked over. “Buzzfeed just released an article about Venom.”

            “What?” He reached for the remote and paused the movie. "What do you mean they released an article about him?" 

            Venom emerged from the cereal box, a few pieces stuck to his face and mouth. “ **What is Buzzfeed?”** He inquired.

            “It’s a website…what does it say?” Eddie was scared to hear it but a little thrown off by the outlet that was writing about Venom.

            “ _20 Times Venom has Been a Good Boy and Why We Need to Protec Him.”_ Jenna read off with a hint of a smile. “Protect with only one ‘t’.”

            “Um…so they wrote a fluff piece about him?” Eddie looked utterly baffled. Yes, he  _knew_ Venom was a precious piece of treasure but he was a little biased. He wasn't sure the public would ever see the symbiote the way he and Jenna saw him. “Where are they getting their information from?”

            “Some from your article…” Jenna scrolled quickly through the article, skimming over the stories. “Some from Twitter I think. There’s a new hashtag about him. People telling stories about him saving them.” She sat back down next to him and Venom. "It's getting really popular, it's trending now." 

            “What is it?” They both peered over her shoulder at her phone screen. 

            “ _V isn’t a Demon.”_ She said and looked up at him, her eyes shining. “Eddie…people are responding to your article. They agree with you.” She said softly.

            Almost too shocked to comprehend, he sat back. A hand passed over his face in disbelief as he stared at the paused TV screen in front of them. “So…it worked?”

            “I mean, I would think so. Oscorp isn’t creating fear anymore. People are speaking up about what Venom is really like.” She smiled and carefully picked pieces of cereal off Venom’s head.

            “ **So we are safe?”** The symbiote asked hopefully. " **All of us?"**

            “I don’t think people would let Oscorp get away with what they’re planning.” She shook her head and kissed the top of his head. “Eddie, you two did it. You really did it.”

            He let out a shocked laugh. “Yeah…I think we did.” He turned to look at them. “I’m still worried-”

            “You don’t have to be anymore.” Jenna took his face in her hands. “All you need to do is continue to show the country that Venom is nothing to be afraid of.”

            “ **Unless you are a bad guy.”** He said, bobbing his head.

            “That’s right.” Jenna beamed and kissed Eddie softly. “I knew you could do it.” She murmured against his lips. Her fingers grazing through his short hair. "I told you, you could." 

            “Holy shit I can't believe this.” Eddie breathed out relief. The stress and tension that he’d been holding onto for weeks finally melted away. Finally, he could focus on what really mattered to him instead of living in perpetual panic. “Can we go make out now?”

            “I thought you’d never ask.” She giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck as he scooped her up. Venom snatched up the cereal box to go as Eddie brought them into the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter but I'm going to be shifting gears after this so look out for longer chapters in the future!


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! I had some writer's block on this and felt super uncreative.

            Eddie felt twenty pounds lighter. He wasn’t looking over his shoulder as he walked outside anymore. He wasn’t afraid of being apprehended. The majority of the city was on Venom’s side now. Of course, there was pushback by people still afraid of his strength. They argued that one of these days Venom would hurt someone innocent. He and Venom were called vigilantes, obviously working outside of the law. But as far as most people were concerned, they were only dangerous to criminals.

           

            “ **There’s another one, Eddie.”**     

            “Oh yeah, we’ve seen that one a few times.” Eddie smiled as Venom pointed out another sticker that had been plastered around San Francisco. It was a rendition of Venom’s face with the popular hashtag printed underneath. “I think you look handsome in it. Of course, I love the real thing, it does you justice though.”           

            The symbiote chortled and kept a lookout for any more stickers on nearby lampposts, signs, or newspaper containers. Venom loved being embraced by the city. His circle of humans was expanding and he adored being adored. It made him feel wanted and needed. He was going to keep his city safe from any evil that arose. Eddie and Jenna instilled the idea that there were good humans out there, despite what he initially thought when brought to Earth. 

            Plus, things were going even better with Jenna. The three were living harmoniously together and they grew closer every day. Their relationship was bringing Eddie to that place of realization that he once had with Anne. It was like the future was dawning on them. He wanted to hold onto what they had and never let anything tear them apart. 

           

            **“Eddie, what is the purpose of this?”** Venom had directed the man’s attention to the window of a jewelry store as they walked. 

            “Jewelry? I dunno, it’s a gift sometimes.” He shrugged. “Status I guess too? It can be sentimental, like the bracelet Jenna gave us.”

            **“No not jewelry, those. The diamond rings.”**

            “Oh, engagement rings?” He put a hand in his pocket and stepped closer to the window. “You give it to someone when you want to propose. It’s sorta like a placeholder for a wedding ring.”

            Venom pondered over the information. He’d often seen diamonds offered in the rom-coms he and Jenna watched while Eddie was fast asleep on the couch. But he hadn’t fully comprehended the meaning of the tradition. “ **But it is just a rock. Why do humans offer it to one another to symbolize marriage?”**

            “Well, yeah, but it’s nice looking.” Eddie wasn’t sure what to tell him. He didn’t really get the idea of engagement rings either. It seemed like a nice sentiment but was material. “It’s a promise, you know?”

            “ **When will we buy one for Jenna?”** Venom inquired.

            He smiled and studied a few of the sparkling rings just for kicks. It brought back memories of shopping for Anne's ring. He had no idea what he was doing but hoped for the best. “I guess when we decide to marry her. That’s a pretty important decision though.” He decided to stroll away from the jewelry store before Venom got any bright ideas.

            “ **But we love her and she loves us. We live together, what else could there possibly be to decide?”**

            “It takes time, Ven, y’know they say you don’t really know someone until you’ve been around each other for two years.” He paused by a street corner and took note of the Venom stickers decorating the post nearby. “We need to make sure it’s the right thing.”

            “ **Humans may need two years but I do not. I know instantly when someone is perfect for me.”** Venom replied firmly. “ **I knew you were my perfect match the moment I saw you. Your genetic makeup was compatible with mine.”**

            “Aw, and they say love-at-first-sight isn’t real.” Eddie grinned and crossed the street.

            Venom sighed and nudged his ribs. “ **What I am trying to say is I know Jenna is the right one for us.”**

            “I’m not arguing with you on that. I’m just being cautious.”

            “ **Because of Anne.”**

 **“** Well…” Eddie heaved a sigh. “She might not be ready either.” It was true that Jenna was a lot better than when they met. She’d been regularly seeing a therapist to get over some mental hurdles and Eddie could see the improvements she’d been making. She smiled so much more and he noticed the confidence she was forming. It made him unbelievably happy.

            But she still had harrowing nightmares that woke her up almost every night. Sometimes she woke up with a panicked noise that woke Eddie as well. But he was such a deep sleeper that often times if she was quiet, he wouldn’t even stir. But Venom could sense her fear and did everything he could to comfort her. Sometimes he would embrace her or gently wake her from the nightmare so she didn’t have to endure it for another second. Once she was conscious again, he spoke gently as he comforted her.

            Venom and Eddie couldn’t completely erase the scars left behind from her previous relationships. But they took solace in that fact that she was healing.

            “Relationships take time and patience.” Eddie reiterated.

            **“We took time and patience.”**

            “We sure did.” He smiled when he remembered some of their first interactions and what a shitstorm it was. But he would do it again in a heartbeat if it meant finding the two loves of his life.

 

            That night, Jenna awoke with a start. The last thing she saw in the vivid nightmare was her father’s enraged face.

            Venom was already reaching out to her. “ **It was a nightmare.”** He murmured softly. “ **You are safe.”**

            Letting out a small sob, Jenna clung to Venom’s form. “Why won’t they stop?” She cried quietly.

            Venom wasn’t sure. He could effectively control Eddie’s dreams, blocking out any of the negative ones. It was a mystery to him how humans couldn’t control parts of their own brain. “ **I do not know.”** He stroked her hair back. **“Human’s are inferior when it comes to their brain. It is troubling to me.”**

            She giggled through her tears. Venom could always make her smile even if he didn’t intend to. His nature was both wise and childlike, making him so endearing to her. She gently kissed his cheek. “Thank you.” She hiccupped and wiped her cheeks. “You always know how to calm me down.”

            “ **I will always be here for you when you need me, Jenna.”** The symbiote replied affectionately.

            She smiled and pressed her cheek to him, cuddling closer to Eddie’s sleeping form too. “I love you.”

            “ **I love you as well.”** Venom listened as her breathing steadied again and she began to drift off in their arms.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Venom and Eddie handle babysitting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, AGAIN. Here's some fluff to make up to you all.

            “Hey, so, I was going to go visit a friend of mine today. She just had her baby a few weeks ago.” Jenna told Eddie as she got dressed in the bedroom while he was brushing his teeth.

            He spat the toothpaste into the sink to respond. “Teresa?”

            “Yeah.” She pulled on a t-shirt and some comfortable jeans that were perfect for a Saturday afternoon. “She had a girl two weeks ago. Would you want to come with me? She wants to meet you.”

            Venom smoothed down a piece of Eddie’s hair sticking up in the back. “ **Just Eddie? What about me?”**

            “I wish I could show you off too, Ven.” Jenna pouted and walked to the bathroom to fuss over him. "You know I do." 

            The symbiote purred and curled under her touch. “ **I understand.”**

            “I’ll be honest, we have zero experience with babies,” Eddie informed her truthfully. “Both of us, especially him. His species sort of just...multiply. It's a little unsettling when he explained it to me.” He rubbed the back of his neck, Venom chuckled and wove in between his fingers. The two moved so fluidly around each other. "But yeah, I just haven't spent time around children at all." 

            “You had your younger sister.” She pointed out. “I think you probably have more experience than I do.” Her fingers grazed over his scruff, her nails lightly tickling over his skin.

            He leaned into her touch. Leave it to a simple touch to get him to cave in and agree to anything. “Alright, I’ll go. But we have to feed Ven beforehand or he’ll raid Teresa’s pantry.”

            “I’ll make a big breakfast.”

 

            Teresa was Jenna’s best friend from work and one of her closest confidants. She lived in a quiet area of the city in a small loft. She was a single mother but was so well rounded it didn’t seem to bother her.

            “Hey, hey!” She smiled as she opened the door for Jenna and Eddie. “I’m so glad you two could come. Eddie, I’ve been looking forward to meeting you! Jen always talks about you.”

            “Hopefully nothing embarrassing.” Eddie chuckled and shook her hand. "It's nice to meet you too." 

            “Of course not! What kind of girlfriend would I be?” Jenna stuck her tongue out at him. “Alright, where is she? I've been so excited to meet her.” She squealed and followed Teresa into the apartment.

            Teresa walked into the little den to where a bassinette was set up. “Millie, look who came to visit!” She said softly. "It's Auntie Jen!" 

            Jenna peered in and gasped softly. Her hands pressed to her heart with a sigh. “Oh, Eddie, look at her.”

            A little nervous, Eddie stood next to her, looking over her shoulder. He smiled and nodded. It was a very cute baby, she had dark hair and deep brown eyes. She was healthy and had full cheeks with a happy glow to her. But, Venom was a little unimpressed. To him, the baby was just a fleshy little blob among a pile of blankets. A miniature human, nothing else, so he didn't see what all the fuss was about. 

            But Jenna seemed overjoyed. “She’s so precious.” She cooed.

            “You can hold her, I just fed her so she should be pretty content.” Teresa offered.

            “Eddie, do you want to hold her?” She carefully picked up the newborn and cradled her close.

            “Oh uh, yeah.” He nodded. “Sure.” He wasn’t about to act like he was afraid of a baby. Afraid wasn’t the right word anyway. Maybe he was just out of his comfort zone. He’d interviewed serial killers and felt more at ease than with the newborn so close. Even though they’d planned to get married, Eddie and Anne never talked about children. They were both busy professionals who were comfortable with putting off a family until the time was right. Now he was serious about proposing to Jenna and the possibility of a family would most likely be raised. Especially after visiting Teresa.

            “Jen, I want to show you the nursery. Becca, from accounting, is an artist, did you know that?” Teresa walked over to Eddie and placed a small, lavender burp cloth on his shoulder.

            “No! Is she?” Without any warning, Jenna settled Millie into Eddie’s arms. “Mind her head, babe.” She noted.

            “Right? I had no idea until I mentioned I was painting the nursery. She came and did a mural for me. It’s adorable, c’mere, I'll show you.” Teresa beckoned Jenna down the hallway.

            “We’ll be right back,” Jenna promised before disappearing with her friend.

            Clueless, Eddie glanced down at the baby in his arms. “Uh…okay.”

            Millie opened her eyes and squirmed in her white swaddle, stretching her tiny fist upwards. Venom startled. “ **It’s moving.”**

            “Yeah, they move.” Eddie chuckled and sat down on the couch. He made sure he was holding her comfortably and wasn’t hurting her. “What do you think?” He asked the symbiote.

            “ **It smells funny.”** Venom remarked after a moment of observation from behind Eddie's eyes. 

            “New baby smell?” He smiled and shrugged. “I think it’s baby powder.”

            “ **Humans make a powder out of babies?”**

            “You know that’s not what it is.” He rolled his eyes and shifted Millie to prop her up a little. “Hey, there.” He said softly. “You’re tiny! Look at your little fingernails.” She yawned and made a small cooing noise. Her hand reached up and Eddie let her wrap her tiny fist around his finger.

            “ **It’s helpless, how do they remain alive?”** Venom was unsure how the little blob would function in a world without the ability to move around on its own. How would they acquire food or defend themselves when all they could do was grab onto things with their pudgy little hands. 

            “Well, the parents have to take care of them for a while,” Eddie answered, amused by the symbiote’s attempt to comprehend.

            “ **For how long?”**

            “I dunno…I mean they pick up things as they get older. I guess the last thing you really figure out is how to do laundry...I learned to do that when I was fifteen? I moved out when I was seventeen.”

            “ **Seventeen?!”** Venom was appalled. His species simply reproduced asexually. Their offspring were fully functional the second they divided from them. It wasn't even necessary to stick around and teach them anything. He was flabbergasted to know that humans required teaching for more than five seconds. “ **Are you telling me we will have to care for our child for seventeen years?”**

            “Well, kids aren’t adults until they’re eighteen, technically.” A sly smile formed on his face. “Are you planning on having kids, Ven?”

            “ **Jenna often speaks about having a family.”** He replied.

            “What? When?” That was news to Eddie. He hadn’t heard Jenna talk about kids unless she was pointing out a cute baby in public.

            “ **When you are asleep. If she is recovering from a nightmare, she will speak about what she is grateful for. She says it helps her stay positive. She has said she’s grateful for a future with us.”**

            “Oh…” Eddie was a little dumbfounded. They were committed, but he was almost afraid he thought things were more serious than she did. Just a fear of rejection in one of its many forms. “And a future means kids?”

            “ **She said it would be nice.”**

“Huh.”

            Millie interrupted the revelation. She began to whimper and scrunched up her face to start to fuss. She squirmed in Eddie’s arms and opened her mouth to wail.

            Venom recoiled; unaware such a small thing could be so loud. “ **What is wrong with her? Why is she screeching?”** He asked in alarm.

            “I dunno, she’s probably hungry or cranky.” Eddie lifted Millie to rest against his shoulder. His hand gently patting her back to soothe her. “Hey, it’s okay.” He said softly. “Do you need mom?” Millie whined but decided to calm down instead of erupting into a full tantrum. Her hands gripped onto Eddie’s shirt and she rested her chubby cheek against his shoulder. Her brown eyes slowly slid closed, falling asleep only moments later.

            “ **What did you do?”** Venom asked and peered at the baby’s sleeping face.

            “I’m not sure, just comforted her I guess. They’re new to the world, just like you were.” He pointed out. "They need to be reassured that everything is okay and they're safe." 

            Venom didn’t respond because Teresa and Jenna came out to see what happened. “Is everything okay? I thought I heard her cry.”

            “Oh, yeah, she did for a second but I think she’s just tired,” Eddie told her quietly so he didn’t wake Millie.

            Jenna smiled. It was hard not to see him in that father role. He seemed to be a natural as he comforted the newborn. She wondered what Venom thought about it and was sure she’d hear some amusing story when they returned home. “Teresa, if you want to get a nap in or something, we can watch her.” She offered.

            “Really?” The new mother _did_ look exhausted. She had very few family members in the area so she rarely had time to get in some time for herself. “I mean, I don’t want to make you guys babysit…”

            “It’s totally fine, I want to spend time with her,” Jenna assured her. “You definitely deserve a break.”

            Teresa smiled graciously and nodded. “Alright, just wake me up if she seems hungry or if you have to leave.”

            Jenna sat down beside Eddie once Teresa headed to her bedroom to rest. “She loves you.” She murmured. 

            “I think it’s Venom. He’s got that calming presence.” He joked, which earned him a jab to the ribs. He flinched but smiled through it.

            “Well, either way, you’re both naturals at babysitting already.” She gently stroked back Millie’s soft fluff of hair.

            “So uh…would you ever want kids?” Eddie tried his best to bring up the conversation organically. But he sounded uneasy at the idea. “In the future, I mean?”

            “You’ve been talking to Venom, haven’t you?” She gave him a suspiciously coy look.

            “It’s sorta hard to keep secrets from each other.” He replied cheekily. “But it’s okay if you don’t want to talk about it.” He shrugged. “I know we haven’t really discussed…”

            “Eddie, you’re my end game.” Jenna interrupted him.

            He stared at her, a little dumbfounded. He processed through the words for a minute, afraid she meant something different than he thought. “Like the Taylor Swift song?" 

            She smiled and nodded. “Yeah, I mean you might not feel the same way or…”

            “ **Tell her we want to marry her!”** Venom piped up to try and be helpful.

            Eddie thought that was a little too forward so he modified it. “No, no, we want to be your end game too.” The words were strange but felt natural. He was expressing how much he wanted to be with her for the long haul. “Ven and I adore you, Jenna, I couldn’t imagine a life without you. Honestly, we really would be lost without you.”

            **“We are losers without her.”** Venom hummed and happily curled around their heart. The symbiote was thrilled that they were being open about the subject instead of skirting around it. Sometimes was so difficult to get humans to be honest about what they were feeling. He couldn't understand why. 

            He chuckled at his boyfriend. “We are losers.” He agreed.

            “I don’t think you’re losers.” Jenna couldn’t stop smiling. The man and symbiote she loved wanted to spend their lives with her. “I think you’re both handsome…and dashing…and brave.” She murmured lovingly and kissed Eddie’s cheek. “You make me laugh and smile. When I wake up in the morning, I’m so thrilled to be there with you two. No one’s ever made me so happy.”

            Eddie’s chest felt full of warmth and excitement. Although it was most likely due to Venom doing somersaults. “Wow so-you-you want to do this long term?” He stammered. “Like long term, long term?”

            “Yeah, if you do.” Her eyes were sparkling with happiness. They had both been so nervous to confess how they felt but they were so relieved once it was out in the open. Now they could work towards those plans of forever.

            “Awesome.” Eddie looked down at Millie as she started to wake up again. “This isn’t that hard, actually. She just sort of lays there.” He let her take a hold of his finger again.

            Jenna rested her arm on the back of the couch and watched the newborn baby shift in her swaddle. “Yeah, just wait until you have to wake up every two hours and change diapers. It suddenly becomes a lot harder when you’re running on like four hours of sleep.”

            He grimaced. “Well, can’t be much worse than Venom. He acts like a baby sometimes.”

            “ **Brat.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't apologize for the end game remark. I will apologize for a lot of dialogue.


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End Game ruined me and crushed my dreams. So I needed to write something to cheer myself up.

            “Did you know about that kid from New York?”

            “What kid from New York?” Eddie did his best to eat the ice cream in hand before it melted all over the place and made a mess. But he didn’t want to let Venom do it his way either because it would just look unnatural in public.

            Jenna walked hand in hand with him, Venom wrapping discretely around her pinky finger, his favorite way to show her he was always there for her. They were walking along the Bay after dinner. Venom insisted they stop for ice cream and Eddie couldn’t resist.

            The city lights sparkled against the ocean water below, the warm summer night humming with excitement and happiness. It truly felt like a rom-com moment, according to Venom who was now an expert. He and Jenna had thoroughly messed with Eddie’s Netflix preferences.

            “He’s this superhero I guess. They call him Spider-Man.” Jenna told him before hastily saving a gummy bear from sliding off the strawberry ice cream cone she was halfway done with.

            “Spider-Man?”

            **“He is a man made of spiders?”**

            “He’s got this web stuff and he can swing across the city.” Jenna let go of his hand for a moment to demonstrate the move. “It sort of reminded me of you and Venom, just a little tamer.”

            “I’m guessing he doesn’t eat heads.” He chuckled.

            **“We will fight this man of spiders.”** Venom snarled. He did _not_ like the attention Peter Parker was getting from Jenna.

            Eddie just rolled his eyes at the symbiote. “Alright, handsome, calm down.”

            “Oh is he jealous?” Jenna giggled softly. “Ven, you know I’d never leave you for some New Yorker in a spandex suit.” She teased.

            “She much prefers us, no matter how unorganized we may be.” Eddie grinned and squeezed her hand. “Seems to be all sorts popping up these days.”

            “Well, I guess the world needs the Avengers but they also need Eddie Brock and Venom.”

            “You think so?” He raised an eyebrow. “I mean, the Avengers are out doing huge stuff.”

            “So? Haven’t seen them stopping crime in San Francisco? Bottom line, they’re not you.” She stopped and leaned over to still a few bites of his ice cream. “The world needs you but so do I. You’re my world.” She murmured.

            Venom purred and slipped over her hand and tickled over her arm to make her laugh.

            Eddie could see the stars in her eyes. He wondered if she saw the same thing. He leaned in to kiss her but Venom interrupted them.

            **“Police sirens.”** He alerted his boyfriend before the man could even pick up the sounds. “ **Trouble nearby.”**

            “They can handle it,” Eddie muttered, wanting to stay with Jenna.

            “ **Someone is screaming, the police will not get there in time.”** Venom urged.

            Jenna wrinkled her brow. “Something wrong?” She asked.

            “Duty calls.” Eddie sighed and handed her his ice cream cone to hold while he was gone. “I’ll just be a minute, okay? Don’t move!” He called over his shoulder as he began to run towards the chaos.

            “Be careful!” She yelled.

            Venom took over once they were concealed in the shadows. He effortlessly slipped through the city. He’d learned to be a little more conspicuous and careful. Eddie was sick of reminding him that he couldn’t just slam into people’s cars or force his way through properties. As he became more accustomed to humans, Venom was more conscious of his strength and the value of items. So he moved with a bit more grace, trying his hardest not to crash into buildings and take out random balconies.

            They passed the police sirens in moments and followed the sound of a burglar alarm. Venom landed in front of the store that was being broken into. A frightened employee, who had been closing up the store for the night, was being held at gunpoint.

            The symbiote stepped through the shattered window. His large frame looked fearsome in the small shop. There were only two robbers, so it would be an easy night.

            “Fuck!” One of the men cursed when he saw San Francisco’s favorite crime fighter. He instantly put his hands up, not in the mood to have his head ripped off.

            His colleague wasn’t as smart. “I’ll fucking kill her!” He jabbed the end of the gun at the woman’s temple.

            “ **There will only be one death tonight.”** Venom spoke with unnerving calmness. His hissing voice accompanied by an amused smile. “ **Yours. Or you could drop the gun and no one has to die.”**

            Eddie was impressed by his boyfriend’s growing ability of negotiation. The fewer heads they ate, the more the city liked them. They could only eat people who really deserved it. Two idiots breaking into a jewelry store didn’t warrant a meal for Venom, as much as he wished it did.

            “Dude, just do what it says.” The surrendered man whispered to his friend. “It’ll eat you.”

            “ **Your friend is much smarter than you.”** Venom took a threatening step forward.

            The man’s hand shook but he withdrew the gun, freeing the woman. “Fine, just…”

            Venom lunged to them, slamming their heads together and knocking them unconscious. He looked to the store assistant who looked afraid but also in awe.

            “Oh my God, I have a sticker of you.” She blurted.

            The symbiote smiled proudly. Then his eyes wandered to the display cases that had been smashed open with a crowbar. “ **You have engagement rings?”** He asked.

            “Y-yeah.” She nodded slowly.

            “Ven…” Eddie knew where the conversation was leading to.

            “ **I would like to buy one, please.”** Venom stepped over the glass shards decorating the floor.

            She looked dumbfounded. The Demon of San Francisco was standing there, looking at the diamond rings like any ordinary customer. “You’re in a relationship?”

            “ **Yes.”** He pointed at one, a beautiful round cut diamond. “ **I like that one, it is pleasing to look at.”**

            Eddie couldn’t help but agree with him. “Ven, C'mon, we talked about this…” He was conflicted because he wanted to buy the damn thing and call it a day. But he was hesitant.

            Venom ignored him and reached through his hip to dig around for Eddie’s wallet. “ **I also want to get that one.”** He pointed out a black wedding band.

            “Um, yeah, okay.” She walked over and carefully pulled out the rings from the damaged case. She was so dazed; she simply reverted to her natural retail manner.

            “Ven?” Eddie knew he couldn’t stop the symbiote but he was hoping for at least some information about their plan and what the second ring was for.

            Venom patiently waited for her to ring up their purchases. The sounds of police sirens started to get closer.

            The girl cautiously slid the receipt over to him to sign. “You’re all set…”

            He scribbled out Eddie’s name to hide any evidence of him, and then sloppily signed a V. **“Thank you.”** He tucked the rings away and darted out of the store right as the police cars were pulling up.

            “So, are you going to explain that?” Eddie asked.

            “ **We are proposing to Jenna tonight.”** He answered as he raced back to Jenna.

            “No, we’re not. You need to discuss these things with me beforehand, Ven!”

            “ **You cannot lie to me, Eddie. I know you want to propose tonight. So we will. I will not let you be a pussy about this any longer.”**

            Eddie spluttered out an argument but it was no use. The symbiote retracted and forced him to walk the last block to Jenna. “You’re crazy.” He hissed. “She’s not going to say yes.”

            “ **Yes, she is. She loves us.”**

            Jenna was sitting exactly where they’d left her. She looked relieved when she spotted Eddie returning. She stood and went to hand the ice cream back to him. “I may have eaten more of yours than my own. I should’ve gotten chocolate too but I…” Her voice faded off as Eddie stopped in front of her and dropped to one knee.

            He looked just as surprised as she did. “Jen…I love you more than anything. Venom and I are head over heels for you and we want to spend the rest of our lives with you. Will you marry us?”          

            Jenna’s eyes filled up with tears and out of pure shock, she dropped both ice cream cones. “Eddie I…”

            “You don’t have to answer now. Ven and I have been thinking about it for some time but he just sort of sprung it on me that we should ask tonight and I-”

            She interrupted him by bending down and kissing him deeply. He smiled against her lips, hoping that the kiss was a positive response. Eventually, they parted and she nodded. “Yes. I’ll marry you two.” She whispered tearfully.

            “Y-yeah?” He stood up, his knees buckling. Venom was hard to contain, the symbiote was so thrilled. “You will?”

            “Yes, of course. I-I was wondering when you’d ask.” She laughed breathlessly and hugged him close.

            Eddie’s heart was beating so fast. He felt over the moon with happiness.

            “ **I told you.”** Venom said smugly and sneakily slipped the black band over Eddie’s left ring finger.


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 500 kudos!?? Crazy!! You guys are the real MVPs. Thank you for all the support you've given me over these past 30-something chapters. More is to come, I promise!

That night, everything seemed to fall in place. It was as if the three of them were just waiting for the inevitable proposal. Things just clicked and when they returned to the apartment, everything felt perfect. Perhaps it was because the proposal meant so much more than just a promise of marriage. It meant so much more to Jenna, who thought she would continue the same cycle that made her miserable. For the longest time, she had felt unlovable. But here she had two boyfriends who adored her and made her feel special every waking moment. The proposal was a symbol of everlasting trust.

            Jenna’s walls came crumbling down that night and she was overwhelmed with how it felt. When they returned to the apartment, she kissed Eddie like she never had before. For the first time, she allowed herself to be vulnerable in his arms. No matter what, she knew that there would be a part of her that was waiting for the pain she always expected from relationships. But that never came from Eddie and Venom. They were tender as they cradled her close. Eddie’s arms around her waist, Venom slipping warm tendrils that wrapped around her hips and ran up her back like silk thread.

            Jenna reached for his hand, lacing her fingers with his. Venom joined the tender embrace, looping in between the slim gaps between their fingers. She felt the overwhelming sense of trust grow with her increasing pulse.

            Eddie felt the engagement ring against his skin and he smiled into the kiss they shared. Venom grazed over the back of his neck, making the man shiver and chuckle. “You know I’m ticklish there, handsome.”

            Jenna giggled and squeezed his hand. “Are you tired?” She asked quietly. Her eyes sparkled because she was obviously not tired at all. It was getting late but the night’s events had given her so much life and energy.

            “Nah, why?” He knew Venom would keep them awake as long as Jenna wanted to stay up so that wasn't ever an issue.

            “Because…” She bit her lip and shyly tilted her head to the side. “I think I’m ready.”

            Eddie wasn’t sure if it was Venom or just a natural reaction but his heartbeat sped up and electricity shot up his spine. “Yeah?” He wasn’t sure if he was even speaking English. “You sure? I mean the proposal wasn’t to make you…”

            Jenna just smiled and pressed a finger to his lips. “I know. Do you want to…”

            “Oh, yeah, of course.” Eddie rambled, getting more and more tongue-tied.

            She took his hand and led him and Venom into the bedroom. “So…I just want to make sure we’re on the same page.” She sat down on the edge of the bed, keeping his hand in hers.

            “Yeah, we can respect boundaries.”

             Venom nodded in agreement. " **We are getting very good at boundaries."**

            “I know and I’m not worried, I guess it’s just…after everything in my life...” She shrugged shyly. “Call it being overbearing.”

            Eddie knelt down in front of her. “You’re not overbearing. We want to take care of you and make sure we’re not doing anything wrong. Ven and I had to lay down a few ground rules beforehand.”

            Venom grinned toothily before retracting his teeth a bit and making them less sharp. **“So I don’t accidentally bite him.”**

            Jenna put her hands over her mouth as she giggled. “He looks like the dragon from that animated movie!”

            “ **Toothless!”** Venom chirped happily. “ **I know that reference.”**

            Eddie smiled and affectionally stroked the symbiote's head. “Yeah, he likes that movie. But it’s true, he’s gentle.”

            “Are you?”

            He touched her cheek. “Of course. I’m not very dominant.” He shrugged. If anyone was the dominant one it was probably Venom. But he knew the symbiote would rein back his natural instinct for Jenna. 

            “Okay. So…I just need you both to go slow and be as gentle as you can.”         

            Venom and Eddie both nodded. “We will. Just let us know if you’re uncomfortable and we’ll back off without question.”

            Jenna leaned into his touch. “It feels like we’re doing a business transaction.” She giggled and pulled them closer.

            “Well, it’s important.” He replied as she shifted back on the bed and lay down. She beckoned them closer and wrapped her arms around Eddie’s neck. Venom curled up her arm, grazing lightly against her skin. “But if you don’t want to keep talking then…”

            She interrupted him with a deep kiss to tell him she was ready.

 

            Around five in the morning, Venom jostled Eddie awake. “ **Hungry.”** The symbiote grumbled. Their extra nightly activity with Jenna had worn them both out. Even Jenna had fallen right to sleep after a bit of snuggling with her boys.

            “Yeah, okay.” Eddie rubbed his eyes and sat up.

            Jenna was curled up in a little ball beside them, out cold and snoring contently. Her hair was a mess, tangled and sticking up in every direction. 

            Eddie smiled and drew the sheets back up over her after they’d slipped to her waist. He kissed her forehead and couldn’t believe she was theirs.

            Venom tugged him to the kitchen impatiently. He rifled through the refrigerator and cabinets but there was little he came up with. “ **Still hungry.”** Venom snarled a little louder after retreating from an empty box of cookies. " **You did not go grocery shopping like you promised."**

            “Hey, I didn't go because you were too interested in going for a run with Jenna." He pointed out. "And I was the one who did all the running, by the way so..."

            Venom bared his teeth and narrowed his eyes. The symbiote was never in the mood to be argued with while he was hungry. 

            Eddie knew when he was beaten and he didn't want to get a not-so-friendly nip or maybe a chunk out of his liver. "I guess we could go out.” He looked down at the boxers he was wearing. “I’ll have to get dressed though.

            “ **Perhaps we could…see if anyone needs some vigilante justice?”** Venom was a little miffed that they hadn’t mauled either of the jewelry store robbers earlier that night.

            His boyfriend sighed and ran a hand over his face. He could either get dressed and go to the nearest 24 mart, or he could let the symbiote kick ass and maybe eat someone's head. “Uh…yeah okay.” He mumbled. It was Saturday night so there was bound to be some action. “But not too long, I want to get back before Jen wakes up.”

            “ **Deal.”** Venom agreed before taking over and dipping out of the open window.

           


End file.
